Reiji Hattori (Naruto my version)
by Wreaxz
Summary: What would it be like if another jinchuuriki (Demon holder) was born and this one being the eleven tailed Wolf demon. Reiji Hattori, how i would picture myself in the naruto world
1. Chapter 1

Reiji Hattori

-naruto re-write.

It was dark, the air was cold and the night silent. Hanzo Hattori looked on across the steady river in front of him. With a nod he gestured towards the small crevice in the rock cliff oppisite the river. Acknowledging the sign, Katetsu Tairino and Zujiba Mairaia leapt across the river and hid swiftly behind the meagre shelter that was there to provide them concealment. Absently smiling at their efficiency, Hanzo waited for a sign of alarm. A shout, a cry, bells anything. Minutes ticked by as he waited, his team mates waiting patiently, their trust in their leader was absolute. _Waiting, it's the downfall of most of us, but the boon for a few of us._ Finally, Hanzo pushed down the metal veil around his mouth and nose and whistled like a kingfisher. The only sign of life was the quick and flitting shadows of the two leaf ninja as they prowled closer and closer to the opening.

"Hahahah! you should of seen the damn fool! he tried genjutsu then cried!" One slightly drunk Cariziya Corvairino shouted loudly to his friends at the local sake inn. Hanzo reached around and slapped Carizya on the back heartily "Of course, who wouldn't tremble in fear of you brother". Grinning, Cariziya raised his mug and bowed. "Well then Hanzo, Katetsu, how did the mighty Zephyr squad manage on their B ranked assignment, and wheres Zujiba?" Cariziya slurred.

Katetsu, always up for a challenge replied in the same tone, "We aced it, and Zujiba had to go home, Mayi is a wife you don't want to keep waiting."

"Ha the old fool, everyone these days are to hard on there wives. Anyway, wasn't his baby born a few days ago? when was yours born Hanzo?"

"Speak for yourself, you dont even have a wife!-" Katetsu began.

"Enough Katetsu, don't you remember the last time you were caught here by your woman?" Hanzo said with a raised brow.

Gulping, Katetsu said his goodbyes and promptly sprinted out the door.

Laughing, Hanzo turned back to Cariziya, "And to answer your question, yes, his baby was born 2 days ago, Katetsu's was a week and mine was 3 days ago. But speaking of getting in trouble, Szune will have my cock if i don't get back" he said getting up

"She has it whenever she likes anyway" Cariziya replied cheekily

"Watch it, your only 18 i'd hate to kill you before you have atleast a few hundred more bottles of sake" Hanzo said smiling at the young prodigy.

"Apolagies sensei, but one more drink won't hurt right?" Cariziya asked with puppy dog eyes.

Relenting with a sigh, Hanzo clinked cups and downed the last ale with his former student. "Oh and by the way Cariziya, I'm making you Zenjiya (God father) of Reiji"

His eyes wide with suprise "Zenjiya! I'm Guessing Reiji is the name of little Hanzo?"

"Yup" Hanzo replied with a smile. At that moment, nothing could describe Cariziya's joy, the immense crowd was cheering and crowding around him. The honour of Zenjiya was the greatest above all titles any other man could give you, And the trust that is placed upon you is immense. Only the most loved and trusted of men get granted the title of Zenjiya by another. Coming from the Hattori clan on top of it all, is simply astounding. The Hattori clan has never in the annals of time grnated another the the title of Zenjiya.

Hanzo was engulfed in a crushing bearhug as Cariziya ran full pelt into him. "You'll never need to worry about little Reiji, i'll make sure nothing will ever happen to him"

"I beleive you, you were the only choice for me, i love you like a little brother, so it's time your treated like one"

Disengaging from the crowd, Hanzo made his way to the massive structure bordering on the line between house and mansion. _I chose right, i know it. I trained him well and his heart lies true._ Hanzo approached the guard on the front gate. The guard was only there for decor as the Hattori clan could take care of themselves, even if there were only 3 of them left. The rest had died out.

"Master Hattori! welcome back!" said the enthusiastic young guard.

"Thank you Jiya, it is good to be back"

Stepping on the front porch, Hanzo glanced disdainfully at the front door and vualted up onto the second floor balcony. The jutsu on the door recognised it's master and swung open. Hanzo breathed in the aroma of delicous food, _It's good to be back _ he thought dreamily. After eating he proceeded towards his childs room, there was little Reiji, tucked up in a blanket by the fire, Hanzo leant forward and placed his lips upon his little head, and admired him. The baby boy oozed promise and he was very cute, a rugged man like Hanzo rarely used this word but it felt right. But the eyes, the eyes were something amazing. Where as Hanzo's eyes were a cool, charming yellow/gold colour and Szune's was a brilliant rich purple. Reiji's was a stunning fusion of both, yellow and purple mixed with each other. It normally would look strange on a human, but it felt proper on little Reiji.

Walking back to the master bedroom, he sensed a familiar prescence in the master bedroom. The beautific smell of Szune was intoxicating as he entered the dimly lit area.

Szune had realized her beloved had arrived the instant she heard the balcony doors open, that sound had been missing for several days. She somehow resisted the temptation to go and cave into his muscled arms and waited in her room for him.

The instant Hanzo entered the room, he felt a beautiful black haired woman fall into his arms. Grinning, he carried the clinging woman to the bed and let her lay on top of him, Szune's hands roamed his hard body, but the annoying material was covering her prize! ripping the clothes off his body she tore off hers aswell and sunk into him. They kissed deeply and writhed around in ecstacy. The next 20 minutes consisted of rigourous sex. Both falling asleep molded with each other.

Hanzo awoke to the sounds of an object hitting the hard leather post in the training ground behind the substantial house. Performing a quick freshening jutsu, he robed and walked out, but not before giving his son a kiss on the forhead, as was his habit.

"Cariziya? what're ya doing with my spear?" Hanzo said groggily.

"Morning sensei, i thought about your clans customs. How all Hattori's used a spear as their main weapon, i thought i could go and learn to use one but it's proving difficult" Cariziya exclaimed, he obviously had been going at it for an hour or so judging by his heavy breathing.

Hanzo's sensei-like teaching habit kicked in. "Well for one thing, all Hattori's adopt their own style for fighting with the spear. I see your trying to mimic my style of the Shimmering Wolf. Firstly you must know, a spear was the first thing in all shinobi's eyes to be discluded as a senshi tool. In the hands of a weapons master it was a clumsy, weak weapon with a long range. In the hands of the Hattori or those trained by the Hattori, it is a tool of mass cardinal destruction." Hanzo explained, smiling as his always eager-to-please young student listened intently.

"So what your saying is that i have to devolve certain aspects of your technique, and create a basis which suits me?" Asked Cariziya.

"Exactly, the only thing that is passed down is the sacred jutsu that accomponies the mastery of the spear, here" Hanzo turned and signalled to the young guard at the gate. He had been peeking in on the conversation and he knew what master Hattori wanted. In seconds he returned with a long ornate, and slightly heavy box.

"Ahh, thank you Jiya. Right so my guess is that your style is more, lets put it gracefully destructive. Like mine, but leaning more towards the destructive side. So the spear i have given you is called `Dansu No Buru (Dancing bull)"

"Dancing bull?" Cariziya asked confused

Hanzo made out to act like a wiseman until the effect was ruined when Szune leaned out the window and called out. "Caz baby, why don't you come in for dinner?"

This was one of the few people that Cariziya allowed to call him by nicknames like this. "Yes Mother" He called out cheekily, Szune frowned at his jeers and the laughter of her husband. It seemed vise versa for Szune too, noone would dare imply she was old unless they knew whats good for them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((

The day passed by ordinarily enough. Well until a certain mass of yellow came streaking into the hokage quarters. Hanzo and one Hiruzen Sarutobi had been waiting for him as the blonde mess had sent word for them to meet immediately.

"Ahh Minato, I'm guessing your mission didn't fare to-" Hiruzen was cut off as Minato Namikaze threw things into the corner.

"Never mind that jiji, I've got wonderful news. The mission i placed upon myself? the one to go search up the origins of the Biju? I found the origins alright but something more!"

"What is it Minato, your torturing me here!" Hanzo said annoyed.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune. The nine tailed fox. I found his origin chamber, where he first appeared out of the darkness." The young legend said triumphantly.

Hiruzens eyes went wide "You found the actual birthplace of the demon!"

"Yes jiji, i wasn't able to bring it with me becuase the place self-destructed upon me leaving to get my ink and brush from outside but not before i managed to read the text transcribed upon the wall."

"Take a seat, it's going to be a long talk this one" as soon as the others sat down, Minato began his tale in earnest.

"This is how it goes. Once long ago, there was a spiritual being who had appeared from nothingness. It's creation was unknown but it dates back to millions of years ago, before mankind ruled the earth. Some time twenty- thousand years ago, the Kyuubi attacked a village. But not just any village, It was the ancient village Hidden in the Leaf! Shortly after destroying the small village with a sweep of one tail. The Kyuubi had begun to dissapear into nothing. In the aftermath, one sole child had survived. The childs name was Rexzuji. In the coming years Rexzuji had turned into a man of awesome power and strength, his chakra levels was seven fold that of all of our chakra put together" Exclamations of disbelief was echoed around the sparse room.

"Surely not Minato, you and Hanzo here have chakra greater than mine and mine can cover the entirety of the leaf village, the body of a human wouldn't be able to withstand it." Hiruzen explained sensibly.

The fourth hokage grinned "Exactly, jiji. Rexzuji's chakra was so huge it disintergrated his body, but he was still alive. In spirit only of course but im guessing he swore to avenge his village or something becuase he stayed dormant for several thousand years, sucking the chakra into himself growing more powerful by the second" Minato puased to catch his breath.

"Shortly after, he made his way to his old demolished home. The leaf village. Still ignorant about his chakra sucking disease, he instantly began sucking in the ancient chakra of that of his dead vilagers and village itself. Thats when it happened." Minato puased for a dramatic effect, instantly getting the reaction he wanted from Hanzo.

"What! tell me now what happened" He demanded.

"He transformed. No longer was he a mass of invisible chakra, he took the form of a insanely massive wolf like hybrid. He must of had an affinity with wolves or something otherwise it would have been some other form. Sensing the great beast that was Rexzuji, Kyuubi took it as a challenge and an epic battle was faught. Kyuubi with his speed, experiance and abilities. Rexzuji with his Power, insane chakra, and the powerful motive of veangance the beasts clashed. Apparently, the battle lasted for 2 years, both animals had killed each other!" Minato rose and opened his arms out wide expectantly. He giggled at the two master level ninja whose jaws reached the ground.

"Don't tell anyone about this, the Biju and that Rexzuji guy will only freak them out" Hanzo said to the two seriously. Minato spoke for both of them.

"We weren't planning on it anyway"

Hiruzen grunted in agreement.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((

Hanzo awoke to a foul feeling, a sense of massive ancient, evil power. His wife, just as keen in her perception was already awake.

"Szune?"

"Hanzo, can you feel that too?"

"Yes, keep watch over Reiji, i'll talk to Minato and Sarutobi"

"Baby don't wake them!" she hissed

"Knowing them they would already be up and prowling around the bulwarks, i'll be back in a bit"

Hanzo put on his boots and black pants, tucking his pant legs into his boots as was his style, he didn't bother with a shirt (his body was extremely impressive so he didn't mind people seeing.) Hanzo was at the other end of the village in less than 4 seconds. As he expected, Minato and Hiruzen were already there.

"jiji, blondy, i'm guessing you guys are getting this weird draggy feeling to huh?" Hanzo said lazily.

"Hmmm, it feels familiar, but dark and powerful" Minato replied

"Apparently" Hiruzen began "Others feel the same" he remarked as 40 other very experienced jonin either walked onto the streets, obviously disturbed or either joining the three village powerhouses on the bulwarks of the wall.

"Katetsu, Zujiba" Hanzo nodded to them as the two squadmates jumped up and made their way to the trio.

"This is so weird, it's like im feeling something bad is about to happen" Katetsu said.

"We know what you mean, we all feel it too" Minato said

"Where the hell are your clothes Hanzo? you always like fluanting off your body to the world huh?" Zujiba jeered.

"Grrrrr" was the Hattori lords reply.

Hanzo was happy to see his prodigy Cariziya hop up to the bulwark as well, it obviously takes a ninja of some skill to realise sonmething is wrong, and all the ninja here were elite jounin.

"Wass` goin on guys, got this funny feeling of ultimate doom and looked out my window to see my sensei half naked standing around with a group of men looking at a 'tree' out in a 'forest'" Cariziya said smiling as his wall of rock was smashed into little peices as his sensei's hand came at him from nowhere.

Minato and Hiruzen looked at each other worriedly _Whoa, if his student didn't have the reflexes to block that with earth style, he could have died. On top of that, this little chunin was only 16 hadn't applied for jounin yet and he was faster than some elite jounin_ Sarutobi thought to himself.

The rest of the nin below them only saw a blur of movement then a shatter of rock, where they then had to sheild their heads.

"Hanzo, i keep feeling like i'm missing something here?" Minata said.

"I know something is floating around in my head but i cant make out what it is" Hanzo replied thoughtfully."

"Sensei!" Cariziya shouted suddenly. Hanzo looked at him questioningly and then followed the path his students extended arm was pointing. Deep off into the distance, too dark for a normal mans eyes to see was a red hellish kind of mist gathering closer and closer together. Hiruzen was already screaming for people to mobilise and rouse the village. Hanzo and Minato's eyes widened and their mouths gaped as they both came to the same conclusion.

"Kyuubi" Cariziya whispered.

"How do you know?" Hanzo asked his pupil increduosly.

Cariziya's hands clasped together and he twiddled his thumbs as he explained he had snuck up on his sensei to suprise him and what he heard was more than he bargained for.

"Hey! theres a small problem of a fucking demon coming back to life in front of us right here!" Minato yelled at the pair.

"Sorry hokage"

"Sorry brother"

Hanzo grinned maliciously, "I've never killed a demon before, this will be fun ay Namikaze?"

The familiar growl of excitement met him as an answer.

Most ninja, even legends would quiver in fear at the prospect of facing down the terrible foe. But these adrenaline junkies were quivering in not fear, no but excitement.

The spear that he had developed a bond with never let him down, and never would as it's reassuring grip materialised in hands. The same thing happened with the fourth hokages chakra fused guantlets. The steel that Hanzo smithed himself for his friend was almost indestructible. The single hole in the middle of both palms of the guantlet allowed chakra to take shape through the metal.

As the ninja were about to take off they were halted by a massive terriffying howl. The two masters stopped and gulped, that sounded _Big. _"Minato, how fucking big is the thing meant to be?"

"Shit" was the answer he got.

For one of the few times in his 32 years of life, Hanzo felt a tinge of fear. Not for himself, but what if he couldn't stop it, what if they both couldn't stop it. Looking at his friend for 24 years, he knew Minato was thinking the same.

He looked back at the massive black shade that was darker than the trees. The true size of the Kyuubi was revealed as even at this great distance the eyes were huge!

Cariziya returned jumping around with joy for some idiotic reason. "Hokage! Minato sensei! your wife! she had her baby, your a father, you must go- oh god, what is that?!"

"Minato, it's ok, we can fight back" Hanzo said defiantly

"Why? why now when the son i've been longing for has to be born when a fucker like this has to come and ruin it?"

"I don't know, but what i do know is that we can save this village" Hanzo said.

"Yes, yes we can. But at the price of everyones life! how can we fight that thing?!" even as they spoke the beast was walking slowly towards them, it's harsh resonating chuckle echoing through the night.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_The village had been alerted, everyone was packing there things, good a few minutes and we should be good to evacuate, fucking demons these days_ Hiruzen thought to himself. _If only we could move Minato's wife but she just gave bir- _His thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion somewhere outside. Screams filled the night as the demon wreaked havoc on the village.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((

Hanzo had no time to reply as the fox screamed again. Hanzo turned to Minato and cuaght him with his shirt off and a smoking kunai in his hand, pointed straight at his chest.

"Minato! what are you doing?" Hanzo yelled at him.

"It's the only way, i have to seal it!"

"Heavan sealing jutsu? no youll kill yourself!" Hanzo said.

"It's a price im willing to pay brother, you keep my son safe, look after my wife." Minato whispered, tears tracking down his face.

"Minato sensei! Stop what are you saying!" Cariziya screamed in distress. The Kunain sped down.

"Minato sensei!, Nooooooooooooo!" Cariziya felt himself held tight in the arms of Hanzo.

"Gerroff me! NO stop we can fight it" Cariziya screamed. The knife plunged into Minato's chest cavity. With the pain and blood of the wound he started forming the handsigns needed for the ancient jutsu.

"Goodbye brother, we'll never forget" Hanzo felt the tears streak down his own face.

"_tatsu tori ne ushi tori mi uma saru hitsuji inu tatsu tori i mi inu tatsu TORA!"_

A brilliant white light surrounded Minato then gathered in front of him. Minato pointed at the beast that was now swiping away at the village with its claws and tail. Minato smiled at the two then looked at the village, he waved and disappeared into the light. The light hit the beast and the beast was slowly sucked in screaming.

"_**NO I WILL BREAK YOUR SON, I WILL BE BACK. DAMN YOU MINATO!"**_ The light faded through the window of the hospital. Hanzo sunk to his knees in greif. He was about to scream his rage when something else beat him to it. Something huge and powerful. Turning to the viscous howl, he shuddered as he saw an impressive and terrifying wolf with 11 tails swinging back and forth. The thing was huge, on the scale with the Kyuubi. The set green eyes trained on the village.

_**"Damnit! where are you Kyuubi? I will destroy this village to find you and end you!"**_

_Minato sacrificed himself for this village, then so shall i! _Hanzo thought to himself.

"Cariziya" When he got the distrought ninja's attention he spoke. "You will go to my house, in my room there is a chest and and a set of armour on a rack in the room, throw the armour in the chest. There is scrolls in there you need to learn from and continue your training, then you must train my son. You are the Zenjiya of the Hattori clan, your duty is to keep my son safe.

"B-but wha about Szune?" he asked fearfully.

Hanzo just shook his head sadly tears streaking down his face, that part of the house had been destroyed by the fox. "GO NOW!" Hanzo shouted at his apprentice. Cariziya ran off.

_No i will never let you down Reiji! I swear it!_

_Right_, "_tatsu tori ne ushi tori mi uma saru hitsuji inu tatsu tori i mi inu tatsu TORA VASA!" _Adding the last sign of the wolf so extra protection would be given to his son.

"Goodbye, Reiji" He burned the knife and then plunged into his heart. With his dying breath, he pointed towards the now mid-air canine. He died with a smile on his face.

Cariziya saw the light fly through the window, not having seen where the baby sleeps, he followed the light with an idea of what was happening in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Reiji Hattori

-naruto re-write.

Reiji awoke with a start, _Damn it, those nightmares _It's always the same one. A massive wolf's face boring into his own, then it opens it's maw and eats him.

Reiji looked around the dark room with his brilliant eyes. He lived in the spacious flat alone and by himself. Checking the time, it was still morning 7"30 am most people would be getting up at this time. He dressed in his very tight black top, the same one he had gotton in a box a year ago. It mysteriously had a lot of other awesome things in it like these cool looking leather and metal boots, along with several pairs of funny pants where they seemed extra buffy on his thighs and went tight around the knees. He thought they looked kinda funky until he realised the boots were knee high and the pants went under the boots. Glancing in the mirror he saw his (to him) plain, normal face. Others always told him he was cute or handsome but he didn't mind that stuff.

Strapping the two braces on his arms he made sure the grey belt that had his ninja equipment was strapped on tight. This was the first day he wore all his fathers gear. Yes the box had said it belonged to his dad.

He touched the golden and black long box set on the wall. On the gold it was engraved,

_I made this especially for you son, no matter what happens trust in it, for it is the symbol of our love. PS: it only opens when your badass a like your dad. _

He was curious but it would not open no matter what he tried, and he'd tried everything. Even throwing it off the Hokage cliff, much to the dismay of Hiruzen.

Reiji felt like a badass in his attire, he felt the need to wear it as it was the day for Iruka sensei to decide wether they became genin ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

Jumping out the window he didn't bother with breakfast as he realised he was late for class.

The innkeeper shook his head at the boy, _Hahah just like his father, looks like him now too._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reiji looked at the spot that made him so damn curious, It was near the back of the village, a huge area with a large training ground that waqs forbidden to everyone, he would have gone anyway but jiji was so serious he even went as far to beg him not to go.

So he complied, for the time being. Arriving at the front of the academy he was met with the backs of his class waiting for their sensei. He spotted his friends in the crowd and with a blush the girl he had a slight crush on.

Putting on his mask that says 'im a badass, i couldn't give a shit' he walked slowly to the tree next to the group he swiftly jumped up and sat down comfortably, waiting for someone to notice, he was amused that they hadn't seen him so far.

Naruto Uzimaki looked around the clearing and with a sigh he said loudly "Whats takin the man so long? and where the hells Reiji?" he said exhasperated.

Shikamaru Nara scoffed at the indignant orange clad boy "You're kidding right Naruto?"

Shini Aburame also walked up to Naruto "He's been here for quite a while"

"What! where?" Naruto said spinning in circles to find the Hattori heir.

Kiba Inizuka also piped up "He has been her for exactly 6 minutes, we smelled him as soon as he hopped on top of th-" he was silenced by clip on the ear. Reiji was impressed, at least his friends weren't idiots, well, most of his friends.

"Shhh you moron" Iruka sensei said to Kiba

"Sensei?, how didn't me and Akamaru smell you out?" Kiba asked bewildered, Akamaru yipped in agreement. Smiling Iruka sensei turned the waiting kids.

"Sorry about the wait, i had some stuff to do"

"come on Iruka sensei, i was just about to sniff out that Reiji!" Naruto said, his voice on par with a elephant screaming.

"Well heres your first test, Reiji stay where you are. You guys that haven't found him already look for him but you cant move until you see him, and when you find him no shouting out where. The rest of you who have found him can go in and sit down" Iruka sensei's smirk was huge.

"Gah, this is unfair!" Naruto complained as Shino, Kaba and Akamaru, and Shikamaru walked through the door, Shikamaru made a very loud sound of relaxation as he sat down.

Reiji was amazed! How had they not seen him? now that they were actually looking for him. A minute passed before Ino Yamanaka grinned and walked inside. Reiji blushed a bit when she finally found him.

Ino looked everywhere for the Hattori, but she just couldn't find the cute boy, When she did find him though, she had to hold her breath as she stared in disbeleif. There he was just sitting on the branch of the tree that was level with Iruka sensei's head. There with one leg dangling down one side hi was leaning nonchalantly against the tree. It didn't help how incredibly sexy and cool he looked up there. What was worse that those amazing captivating eyes of his were fixed on her, travelling up and down her slim but curvy-for-her-age body.

Slowly after a few minutes it turned into a trickle then a flood. The only people left were The arrogant bastard Sasuke Uchiha and Chouji Akimichi. Naruto had found him a few seconds after Ino, he got annoyed at waiting and started to actually try to find him and succeeded in less than a few seconds.

"Are you serious? Chouji and Sasuke? This is pathetic, i thought i taught you better than this!"

"It's not my fualt! Reiji that little shit is probably not even here!" Sasuke said indiginantly.

Reiji was ready to leap down and knock the head off of the brat right then but Chouji beat him to it. Cuaght unawares, Sasuke was hamfisted on the side of his head by the plump powerhouse.

"Don't you dare fuck with my friends!" He shouted.

"Thanks Chouji!" Reiji said swiftly swining off the branch he was sitting on.

"You were sitting there! of all places the whole time?" The Uchiha said

"Yup, and i thought Uchihas had the best eyes of all of us." Reiji said in a mock condescending tone. Putting an arm around Chouji's shoulders Reiji walked up to Sasuke and offered and arm. The Uchiha accepted as he realised he had been in the wrong.

"Move out of the door way will ya" Sasuke said with a sigh.

Cariziya was sitting on top of the Warehouse next to the academy entrance rolling around in hysteria at his godsons antics.

"Good to see your having fun" a familiar voice said behind him, he had sensed her long ago but couldn't be stuffed boasting about it.

"Man i love my godson, he does the most awesome shit! just like Hanzo" his face fell as the last word escaped his mouth.

The woman behind him could be heard shuffling around, The next thing he knew was her substantial bousum poking into his back as she rubbed and hugged him.

"You gotta chill Caz, do you need me to releive your stress again?" she asked while rubbing his hard pecks.

"Aha very funny Kitsune, but not now. Im guessing hokage wants me to unlock it then?"

"Yup" she smiled happily. jumping away, her tits jiggling in the most enticing way. Last night had been fun. Turning back he realised he had missed the ordeal down below.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((

"Right, now li- NARUTO! NO WEAPONS IN CLASS" Iruka sensei yelled mid, explanation. The rest of the class groaned but shut there mouths when Reiji stood up.

"Shut the fuck up, it fell out of his belt!. Apolagies sensei, but i won't stand for a friend to be abused for no reason"

Reiji clapped hands with Naruto as he sat back down. Ino smiled and shook her head as she continued to listen to Iruka sensei. "Boys" Reiji couldn't help but grin back, his canine like white teeth leering at her.

Grunting, Iruka admonished him about his language and continued teaching the now embarrassed class. _Reiji sure knows how to play people even if he doesn't realise it_ Iruka thought. "Right so listen up closely, since you all passed except for Naruto as his shadow clone was ummm irregular." he let the laughter sie down a bit. "Your all Genin but Naruto, listen and ill tell you your squads, this will be your squad until you become jounin."

Naruto looked down at his lap in shame, something about making shadow clones didn't sit right with him.

Reiji looked on expectantly. "...Squad 6 Shun Toe, blah blah blah" _When do our guys get called up _"...Squad 7 Reiji Hattori" Reiji's head snapped up. "Ino Yamanaka" Ino felt like she could jump for joy. "Kiba Inizuka"

"Yes!"

"Woo!"

"Arf!" All the boys even boy-puppies kipped. Akamaru jumped on Reiji's table and started doing twirls and tryed to lick Reji.

"Squad 8 Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Lue Te. Squad 9 Naruto Uzimake, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame. Squad 10 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kiichi Fusha.

"Hey boys come over here!" Ino shouted across the room. Reiji pick up Akamaru and popped him on top of his head, and made his way to Ino. Kiba was already there, and caught Akamaru in his jacket as he jumped off Reiji's head.

Ino had chosen a table next to the window with a beautiful pond and sun coming in to warm him up. But, ther was only one way in to these types of tables and that was from the side. Reiji hopped closest to the window, when Ino came back with the documents she scoched her pert but next to Reiji and stumbled a bit, she fell straight into Reiji's lap, with a hand placed on his abdomen and one around his toned neck.

Would not have been for Kiba laughing, she woulf have fallen into those deep, special eyes of his, she took in his very handsome features and the hands that held her close for the moment. She blushed a cute red as one of his hands had found her silky thigh.

"Ahh s-s-sorry" she squeaked. She quickly jumped off him. Kiba had been laughing at the two embarressed teens.

"Damnit shutup Kiba, you too Akamaru" she hissed noticing that his hand still hadn't left her thigh. Reiji got a lapful of sexy as she fell into his arms, he was entranced by her beauty. After she hopped off he realised that his hand was still on her amazingly soft thigh. He tried to remove it stealthily but that was impossible as it made the movement more sensual, she looked at him raising her brow and smirking, teasing him softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Reiji Hattori

-naruto re-write.

Naruto looked up sadly at The bunch of people who passed the test, and he had failed because he just couldn't make a sinlge damn clone. He could do every other jutsu perfectly and knew a few others just by practising himself, but the Shadow clone jutsu was something different. He felt a shadow loom over him. Looking up he was looking into the cold eyes of Mizuki sensei...

Squad 7 was probably the most co-ordinated and well fit squad out of all of them. Kiba and Reiji had been friends for ages and ages, it reached to a point where kiba would start calling him brother and Reiji would do the same. The two proud clans were notorious for being close lipped around other clans. But the Inizuka clan took close-mouthed to a whole another level. And Kiba and Ino were friends not good but friends still. Reiji and Ino had both gravitated to eachother in the academy days and then became great friends, but they both obviously cared for each other. But the extent of that caring could go a long wat. Who knows.

The trio stood waiting with the other squads. All the elite jounin in charge of a squad was there except for one. Squad 7 sensei.

"Jeez Kakashi even your here on time, and knowing Caz he wouldn't miss this for the world" A bearded smoking jounin said to the supposed 'Kakashi'.

Kakashi Hatake huffed and looked the other way. A pretty jounin in red and white said to the bearded one.

"Don't you remember the S ranked mission givin to him by Kitsune, the umm mission where the 'female' client needed 'special services'?" she asked evasively. A look of recognition passed across his face and he couldn't help breaking into a fit of laughter. Even the kunoichi couldn't help cracking a smile. _She is fucking stunning _Kiba thought to himself. Akamaru yipped, picking up on his thoughts. _/Brother all you need is a bitch that can lay face down. Nu-uh thats what you need._ Kiba replyed.

"Whats so damn funny? huh? Asuma?" A voice that oozed confidence spoke from the trees.

"Ahah how did the last mission go?" The smelly cigarette man said.

Stepping out of the shadows revealed to be a ninja in a simalar style to Reiji's but more decorated, as it had fancy silver linings and he was wearing a full head mask made of cotton on the front but a flow of fake hair coming off the steel scalp and neck peice. But, what was odd was that he was stained with liquid all over his front.

"You tell me" he said in an exhasperated voice. The red and white clad ninja smirked at him seductively but he just waved her off, which served to infuriate her.

"Looks a bit like you, but uglier" Kiba said leaning into Reiji.

"Yeah he does look like you, the style i mean, not the scarred skin." Ino pitched in.

Unable to reply as the ninja was now in front of them, the ninjs had a look of softness cloud over his eyes as he glanced over Reiji, but it hardened again in instant.

"I'm guessing your squad 7. Ino, Kiba, Akamaru and Reiji" again his voice broke up a bit when he said his name. Reiji cocked his head to the side but left it at that.

"Come with me" was his brisk command before taking off at a jog, well to Reiji anyway. To Kiba it felt like a good run and Ino felt like it was a 5 mile sprint.

They approached the training grounds and as he had expected, Reiji looked like he had taken a nice afternoon walk, Kiba and Akamaru were breathing hard and trying to hide it. But the girl had sunk to her knees in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Right so before we do anything, we need to talk first" the ninja said sitting cross leggd on the floor in front of the team. They all mimiced him.

"First things first, my name is Cariziya Corvairino master shinobi, Guardian of the leaf, and Elite jounin, now lets get down to buisiness"

"Right so no matter what your previous sensei had told you, your not genin yet" He was met with a hail of protests of why there was a test in the first place. All except one, Reiji.

"It's up to the instructors to decide wether or not they want to teach the team he has. What if an instructor is given a team of incapable idiots? what them?" they nodded to show him they understand.

"Right so it's up to you now, i have a set 3 challenges, most instructors have one challenge but i'm a hardass so i'm giving you three" the cold stares he was receiving made him shiver but he shrugged it off.

"First challenge, i want you to climb that tree, using nothin but your feet" he said pointing to a huge tree.40 metres in height at least. As he expected they all looked at him with disbeleif. he demonstrated saying all you need to do is channel your chakra to your feet. he knew it was physically impossible to do this in the set time of an hour. But did they?

"Theres another catch though" everyone groaned "The first two to make it up there gets to go through, the other goes back to the academy." Again he was met instantly with protests.

"But thats unfair, what kind of team would we be if were seperated like this" Kiba whined.

The Hattori heir was glaring at him with those marvel eyes of his. Ino though, interestingly had started pacing and thinking about something. _She couldn't have figured it out could she? _"Oh and did i forget?" He added with what looked like a smile as his eyes crinkled. "You have one hour" he concluded solemly.

Instantly all three began to run up to the top. Reiji's own adventures as a kid had strengthened his own already above average muscles and bones but this was just to big to climb without useing hands. He still managed to make half of the way in one go though.

After 20 minutes of trying to get up there using strength and speed, they started to try and use chakra to focus on there legs. Minutes ticked by as they racked their brains. 'Wait, lets stop the nonsence and think about it" Ino exclaimed exhuasted.

"Okay"

"What do we have so far? anyone?" Kiba asked.

"Well we know that Reiji can get a bit over halfway while we can't even make 10 steps." Ino said glumly. Reiji grasped her hand and squeezed tightly "Im used to it, thats all" Ino nodded.

Just that little touch could inspire her so much more than words, it meant that he believed enough that the barrier of akwardness slipped away.

"We have i think around 10 minutes, damn, if only we could use our hands." Ino stared at the handed Reiji had grabbed hold on just before. _Kiba is right if only we could use our hands- wait thats it_

"I've got it" Ino suddenly jumped and grabbed Reiji.

"What the? Ino?"

"Wait let me explain. Right so heres my plan. We both run up the wall at the same time"

"But then you guys will just fall away like last time" Reiji started.

"Shhh let me explain. Reiji you have unlimited stamina and can run like a mainiac, you have insane strength and chakra too, lets use that. we stand a bit away from the tree, you grab my hand and we both run full speed at the tree. You have run up the tree with all your strength Reiji and then when you find yourself falling out, you swing me and throw me as hard as you can up the tree."

"You. Are. Amazing Ino" Reiji says in awe.

Seconds later Reiji was running up the tree with all his might until he felt himself dropping out, pivoting on the tree he used his upper body to haul Ino into the sky. Literally. He had heaved her almost twice the trees hieght in the sky. Ino started to realise something was wrong when she could see her house from all the way down here. with shriek she was cuaght midair as her sensei plucked her out of the air.

"That was smart but insanely crazy, it would have worked perfectly had you chosen someone like Kiba or someone thats not an Extreme powerhouse. Where did you get that strength Reiji?" Cariziya asked thoughtfully.

"I've always been like that, it's natural" Reiji replyed slightly embarrassed.

"Whoa whoa wait, wait up your not channeling chakra into your muscles?" Kiba asked astounded.

"Huh? you can do that?"

Squad 7 groaned including their sensei. "You've got some crazy innate skills and attributes Reiji, we gotta work on unlocking them."

"In the meantime, your second challenge. Your first is to hit me"

"Wait what about our first?" Ino asked, confused.

"I think you did well so i'll flob the rules for this one, all three of you are still in but. For this next challenge the same rules apply, you must hit in one hour and first two to do it wins and gets to have lunch."

"Ready? go" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kiba luanched a thundering haymaker to his head and Reiji sent a lightning side kick while Ino sat bewildered.

Reiji and Kiba both felt bones snap, and grinned victoriously as they turned and did a little victory dance.

"Umm Kiba, Reiji" Ino said wide eyed and pointing behind them. Reiji turned to see the boddy fade away into nothingness. "What the hell kind of jutsu is that?" Kiba yelled out. Reiji was confused.

"Nice try boys, but to even get close to me your gonna have to try better than that." Said a smiling Cariziya stepping down from the tree.

Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other, then ran off towards their sensei. The hour passed by as everything the trio did could not break the impeccable defense and tricks.

"Right you guys lose, Kiba, Ino, Akamaru. You guys can have lunch. Reiji you go over to that log and tie yourself up."

Everyone in the sqaud yelled out furiously, even Akamaru barked angrily at the masked ninja.

"Thats bullshit, Reiji did better than all of us. Thats not fair!"

"Yeah come on sensei" Ino pleaded

_All of them are arguing, except for Reiji. This boy must not give a shit about himself or something close to it. _"No buts and no exceptions, if you don't comply than none of you are worth spit as a shinobi"

"He's right guys, you need your strength more than i do" Reiji said stomach growling as he tied himself up in a very tight coil of horse hair.

"Reiji your challenge is to stay there until tommorrow morning, and you guys, you must watch him. I will bring you clothes food and blankets. But if any of you even lift a finger to help him, than you will all redo the entire 4 years at the academy!"

Kiba was baring his teeth and every muscle was popping out, as was Akamaru. Ino felt lost and cold.

_Damn, now i wish i didn't skip breakfast_ Reiji thought bitterly. "Hey guys relax, I had the biggest breakfast you can imagine ill be fine no worries." Reiji yelled out easily. The effect was ruined as his stomach betrayed him, and let out a huge growl of hunger.

"Yea, righ. Like i'll beleive that rubbish" Kiba scoffed.

"Sensei this isn't fair this is torture, for us as much as him. How do you expect us to just sit there and watch him suffer" Ino cried out.

"Ino you will shut your mouth and listen to your higher in command. This is the test you take to become a ninja, if you can't do it how do you excpect to survive if your friend actually was being physically tortured by the enemy!"

Ino's face fell but Kiba was still growling in rage. "Kiba! stop it now. If i say i can handle it you of all people should damn well know i can!" Reiji said quietly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Kurenai, this is just cruel. How can Caz do something like this to the poor boy" Asuma said, astouded by Caz's cruelty.

"His own godson no less. This is not right !"

"I hate to admit it but, i think we should just let it play out. This is the training his clan goes through, but. This time he's being plain cruel. But still, i think theres more to it than meets the eye" Kakashi said, also in disbeleif of the normally easygoing, friendly ninja. Now becoming cruel and heartless.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

An hour passed by of Reiji being left to starve and dry out as the sun roasted him. _I can do this, it's nothing compared to the shit iv'e had to pull_ Reiji thought to himself valiantly, but in vain. He wasn't in pain. But the hunger and helplessness had started to get to him. Hours ticked by...

"Fuck this shit" Ino of all people yelled out, picking up a water bottle and a plate of beef and rice.

"Ino what about that devil, if he sees you you cant become a ninja for four years, and on top of that. Reiji will hate you for it."

"I couldn't care less about that. Seeing him like this kills me inside" She responded snappily.

In the shadows, Cariziya smiled to himself.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Reiji asked tiredly.

"Open your mouth Reiji"

"But if sensei sees you doing this th-"

"I said open your fucking mouth!" Ino shouted, close to tears. Reiji looked deep into her eyes. Then finally relented, opening his mouth he sucked down the water bag placed against his lips.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Shouted one pissed off Cariziya sensei. Reiji gulped. Kiba came running up, attracted by all the shouting.

"Didn't i tell you that if you help him in any way. I will send you all back to the academy, so you won't become ninja!? Give me one good reason i should make it so you never become ninja ever!?"

Reiji and Kiba looked at eachother sadly, _Damn _seemed to be both their thoughts.

"Im sorry sensei, it was my fualt. I-" Reiji began, but Ino cut him off.

She stepped forward defiantly against the frightening ninja and shouted loudly at him.

"You wanna know why? huh! i'll tell you why. Because im not a cruel heartless bastard like you! I care for my friends and nothing you say will change that!"

_Ino_ Reiji looked on amazed by her courage and faith.

"I care for Reiji, and i won't sit around and twiddle my thumbs while he gets tortured like a sick bag of shit like you! I don't care even if you are the greatest ninja in the land. People who desert their friends are nothing more than scum!" Ino's heart spilled out as the heavy rain pattered down on Konoha.

Cariziya's mind exploded. He had been given not only the most capable team and his much loved godson. But also the few in the village who would care for their teammates more than themselves or their own goals. And one of the bravest too, not many would stand up the Guardian like she did.

"She's right, it takes everything i have not to pound your head in right now!" Kiba pitched in, Akamaru growling feircely.

"Well. i only have one thing to say to you fools right now" Cariziya said solemly. Reiji didn't care anymore, his friends would give up his own dreams. For him? It didn't make sense for where he had found such great people. But he won't question it.

"You pass congradulations!" Cariziya said laughing heartily. The trio of friends looked on bewildered beyond words.

"I'm guessing explanations are in order?" Cariziya asked fearfully. His answer was given to him as a certain blonde knocked him on the head so hard he saw lights flickering in his mind. "Ouch! haven't took a hit like that since Hanzo taught me"

"What was that?" The furious blond asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Hey lets say i treat you guys to a meal in my favourite restruant, and mend these rifts right? please?" he asked. Everyone saw his eyes glowing with forgiveness and hope.

"Okay sensei, im sorry" Ino accepted. Reiji just laughed at the absurd scene. Kiba and Akamru got to work releasing Reiji.

"No don't worry about that kiba i got it" Reiji said as he just flexed and broke apart the thick rope.

"You could get out the whole time?" Kiba asked increduosly.

"Of course, these bracers i wear have a blade in built into them." Reiji said scratching his neck.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Naruto laughed to himself as the supposed 'elite' chunin guard walked right past him. _Reiji was right. People seldom look up_ he thought. Hopping down from the roof, Naruto entered the room full of scrolls and hidden jutsu's. Looking at the paper in his hand, he found the scroll he was looking for then exited the building swiftly.

Mizuki sat waiting. _No way it's taking this long, they should have caught the brat by now. He couldn't have snuck past Jirojo could he? _Mizuki's fears were met and his eyes widened as he caught the sight of Naruto jumping out of the window, no alarm was raised. _Brat must have gotton lucky_ Mizuki set off to raise the alarm himself.

"Right, now i've just gotta learn from the scroll and Mizuki sensei will pass me just like he said!" Naruto said to himself happily. Naruto got to work on reading the scroll. Not realising that the scroll was sealed to all but Namikaze blood...

Naruto sat up and let out a happy sigh, after a few minutes of trying, he had master the jutsu in no time. Whats that smell, it's smelt like sweat and very familiar...

"Hah! found you Naruto! what do you think your doing with the forbidden scroll?" Iruka sensei leapt out from the trees and crossed his arms condescendingly.

"Ahah hey Iruka sensei, whats goin on why are you chasing me around for?" Naruto said with his usual huge grin.

"Naruto do you have any idea what you've done?" Iruka sensei fumed.

"Me?! i haven't done anything, i was only doing what Mizuki sensei advised, look he even gave me an idea of what to look for" Naruto explained, as he held up the perfect copy of the ideogram.

_No doubt it was Mizuki, Naruto can't write a delicate text like that, few newbies can._

"Wait so your saying Mizuki sensei asked you to do this?" Iruka asked wanting to make sure. His fears were confirmed as the mass of blonde hair moved up and down in a nod.

"Well come with me-" Iruka sensei was interrupted when the sight of two shiny abjects raced towards his student.

Naruto smelt the familiar prescence of Mizuki but thought nothing of it. Until he caught sight of the two metal kunai speeding towards him. He saw it but knew he was too slow to avoid it. Closing his eyes all he heard was a grunt of pain as two kunai buried itself into Iruka sensei's back and shoulder.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Meddling brat, Iruka. Why do you always have to be in the center of things" Mizuki grunted as he threw another 3 kunai. Iruka was ready this time and deflected all three.

"What do you think your doing MizukI!" Iruka yelled at the ninja who had just crouched on a tree branch in front of them.

"Naruto, Iruka was about to kill you did you not see his hand? i saved you. Quickly get away from him!" Mizuki screamed, his voice the epitomy of concern.

Naruto looked at Iruka sensei and took a step back slowly. "Naruto are you seriously listening to this idiot, i would never hurt you! whatever you do don't give him the scroll!" Iruka admonished calmly.

"Naruto! don't listen to him he's a liar. Just like the whole village. They all lie to you every single day! You wonder why they treat you like this? then ill tell you" Mizuki said grinning. Naruto couldn't help but look up hopefully at Mizuki.

"No Mizuki don't you don-" Iruka started.

_Rip him apart_

_Kill,_

_Kill it_

_**KILL!**_

_**TEAR HIM TO PEICES!**_

Naruto was in pain, the voice the feeling of massive but feral power flooded him. In his mind he knew it was wrong so he forced it down, but- it was so convincing right now. Naruto's willpower was fading as the world around him grew hot, even if the night was freezing. He wanted to kill everything. The power in him would let him do so easily. His brilliant eyes flickered from the lively blue to a hateful red. His chakra was surging.

"IT'S BECUASE YOU ARE THE DEMON, YOUR THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. YOUR THE REASON IRUKA'S PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

The rage and hate he had felt was gone, the only thing he felt was an empty abyss as the vile and hateful chakra receeded.

Naruto's eyes blurred, the world around him went slow as he processed the cruel words that Mizuki sensei had said. He was the demon, it was why everyone hated him so much. Thats why the only friends he had were so ignorant. They didn't know, otherwise they would hate him too. His life in this world, it was nothing, it meant nothing. _Im the demon, thagts why everyone hates me_ were his harsh thoughts. He barely noticed iruka fall to the floor as the paralyzing poison in the blade took effect.

"Naruto I-" Iruka was cut off again.

"Now you know, Now. Die demon" Mizuki's eyes were a blood hate as he screamed and threw the massive ninja star with all his might towards Naruto's heart.

Naruto saw the ferocious weapon coming at him. He could have dodged it but...what was the point. If he died here, then no-one would care, sure Iruka sensei, Old man jiji, and a few of his friends might feel sad a little but they would get over it. On top of it, he was the reason for Iruka's sadness, he was the reason for so much death. No-one would care or even notice. It would be better if he died anyway, the demon inside or the demon he was would die as well. All the pain he felt, the evil thoughts in the back of his mind that were not his would just fade away. That cold peice of steel that was about to kill him didn't care, why should he. The village would be better off any way.

Naruto looked straight ahead as the weapon sped to his heart, a tear fell from his eye as he thought of the people who died becuase of him. Closing his eyes, Naruto awaited the burning pain. _-Thud_ _He Heard the weapon hit, but he didn't feel anything, _Have i died?_ Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself staring at the tear stained face of his mentor, fresh tears sprining ou as he gazed at the young boy in front of him.

"Sensei? why?" Naruto asked, confused why someone that hates him would risk his life for him.

"Becuase Naruto, i don't hate you. I never did. You remind me of myself, your parents died in the Kyuubi attack. Everybody not caring or worrying that your there. You felt like you were just a peice of a puzzle you didn't belong to. I know what that feels like, i could have been there for you more. But i promise, i'm here for you now and i always will be!" Iruka said, tears and smile that was true and caring over his face.

Naruto couldn't handle the emotions in his mind, he couldn't accept that there was someone who actually beleived in him. So he did the only thing he could. He ran. He ran as fast as he could.

A few hundred metres away Naruto stopped and hid behind a tree. He had seen Iruka sensei chasing him, but it didn't smell like Iruka. Sure enough he saw himself a few metres in front of the Iruka.

"Naruto stop, we must go back to the village. We have to tell the hokage about Mizuki!" The Iruka shouted.

The fake Naruto Spun on his heel and threw a kunai that buried into the Iruka's shoulder.

"Aargh but how how did you know it me and not Iruka" the bleeding now-Mizuki said to the Naruto.

The Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke, to reveal the real Iruka. "Becuase im the real Iruka"

Mizuki growled and drank a red liquid, instantly he began changing. His body tore itself apart as new and bigger muscles took place, tiger like fur coated his body as he transformed into a walking meat tank. The next few minutes consisted of Mizuki pummeling Iruka down.

"Hah why do you not understand Iruka? The Kyuubi is like me, we both would use the scroll to our own power!."

"Your right" Iruka said with a sigh.

So that was it naruto thought. It was all just a lie. Naruto insides crumbled up as he heard Iruka agree with the backstabber. Bu-

"Yes, the Kyuubi would do something like that, but what you don't know is, THAT HE IS NOT KYUUBI!, HE IS NARUTO UZIMAKI OF THE LEAF. NO DEMON HAS BROKEN HIM YET. AND ILL DIE BEFORE I LET HIM DOWN AGAIN!" Iruka screamed.

"So be it" Mizuki threw the last giant shuriken he had and the toxins in Iruka's body would make it impossible to dodge. All Iruka saw was a flash of orange and felt a massive surge chakra. The thing he saw would marvel him until he died. There he was, Naruto. Standing there holding the Charkra enforced giant shuriken in one hand as blue chakra swirled and flared around him, the chakra was so intense you could see it.

"If you ever" Naruto began while he was crushing the solid chakra steel shuriken into nothingness. "Ever, lay a hand on my sensei again. I'll kill you" the frightening thing behind his words were not that it was a genuine threat, but with the quietness he delivered it with. It was a barely controlled slightly above whisper that spoke of anger beyond this world.

Mizuki was a little scared he had to admit, but still stupid as ever as he charged head-on at Naruto. Naruto dropped the steel dust in his hand clenched his fist. He had no clue what was happening, it felt like someone...or something was guiding him, but he was too far gone in his rage to notice. Naruto's right arm went back and he felt completely devoid of chakra and strength but he still had the strength to send the flying towards Mizuki in an unblockable blur.

the only remains of Mizuki that day, was a pile of blood and sickening mush. his body had been utterly demolished. Naruto felt as if he was about to die he was in that much pain, turning around he caught a glimpse of a bird flying out of his sensei's arms, and then Iruka's head drooped down.

"i will always be with you... Na-ruto" Iruka said, with his dying breath.

"s-sensei" Naruto's imbeccable stamina was finally depleted as he fell to the floor unconsiouss.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

The morning light shone in on the handsome features of Reiji as he slept fitfully on the inadequade chair the med-ninja had given him. He had immediately rushed into the hospital in the middle of the night after hearing Naruto had been potentially fatally injured. He refused to leave and the med-kunoichi couldn't bring herself to force the cute boy out. Those eyes effectively subdued her, and he stayed by Naruto's side the entire night becuase he had dozed off in the chair.

Hiruzen received news of Iruka's fate and was saddened greatly, the poison had killed him before the antidote could be administered and naruto was seconds from death. It was a complete marvel he wasn't dead. The chakra oversurge naruto had somehow caused in his whole body fried and broke the chakra coils in his body, his muscles and bones had exploded inside his skin and his brain had been forcing itself out of a coma. The fact the boy was even alive, much less the fact he had enough willpower to fight off a chakra induced coma was nothing. The true stunner was that he should be back up to scratch in a few days whereas any other ninja would never wake again.

_The demon must came out a little bit and fed him some chakra, other wise even Naruto wouldn't have enough chakra to create such an overload of power._

Walking into the room, he was suprised to see Reiji still sitting there watching over Naruto as he had been in the night. He corrected himself when he heard the small gentle wiffling sound. Smiling he approached the sleeping Hattori.

He hadn't made 4 steps before Reiji greeted him with a yawn. "Morning jiji, Guess i fell asleep"

"Sorry son, did i wake you up?" The third hokage beamed at the bright boy.

"Not at all" he lied.

"Have you seriously stayed here all night though?"

"Y- wait a minute jiji! give me the news is he gonna be alright! he's fine right?!" Reiji asked concerned.

"Calm down you'll wake him up" he admonished.

"Wake him up? that means he's ok right?" Reiji figured out grinning.

_Figures, one slip of the tongue and he's over it like a hound_ he thought happily.

"Yes Reiji, He'll be fine in a few days, you still haven't answered my question though. Did you stay by his side the entire night?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Naruto felt like shit, there was no other word for it. He awoke to a series of voices. _Great, the first thing in the morning is a bunch of Med-idiots screaming their lungs out, wait. That sounds like Reiji, and Jiji what the._ Too tired to open his eyes he kept listening.

"..._Did you stay by his side the whole night?" _Jiji asked Reiji. _Wait, Reiji did what?_

"_Yes, i was worried about him, they told me his wounds were fatal i couldn't help but lose it, come here straight away"_

_"Surely just a quick minute would of sufficed, you look terrible"_

_"What can i say, i care for him. He's like me in the sense that we were both alone. I would feel lost terrible if this knuckle-headed idiot was gone"_

Naruto couldn't help but tear up. Iruka was right, there were people that cared about him, And if he had let Mizuki end him back there, then as Reiji said, It would have caused his friend great pain.

_Thank you Iruka sensei. For everything._ Giving up his cherade of feigning sleep.

"Aargh wass goin' on guys" He slurred. _Whoa, maybe my mouth isn't used to moving just yet, damn what the hell did i do back there?_

"Naruto! your awake" jiji said smiling.

"Ahh i knew nothing could keep you down ya nob!" Reiji teased happily. For the first time in his life, Naruto smiled a true smile. Not his massive grin he showed to the world. But a small genuine smile. Both male ninja in the room picked up on it.

"But wait, what about Iruka sensei, is- is he dead?" Naruto asked sadly knowing the answer already.

"Yes, he died protecting you, that fucker Mizuki used blood lotus petal poison on his kunai." jiji growled.

Naruto was not like the others, if it were someone else. They would have moped and cried about it. But instead only a single tear fell and then his smile was back on. The words his sensei said were etched into his heart. _I will always be with you_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_**What is this? what am i feeling? This boy, he is different. He was special to someone, even if they knew i infested his body. And this boy, the power he had presented when he was protecting his sensei was incredible, it was more than i was going to give him to bend his will to me. Maybe his heart is stronger than mine. No, he DOES have a stronger willed heart than mine. Arrgh what am i saying! It was his fucking father who sealed me here in the first place! But still... i will be watching you. Naruto Uzimaki... And i know your there Rexzuji, you cunt.**_

For the first time ever in the annals of space and time did Kyuubi doubt himself...

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

_**Damn this kid is growing on me. First his love for others, this village, the fact that his willpower and heart is so strong i can't even think straight without it trying to push me out. I like this boy, he reminds me of myself when i was his age. I gotta say hi to him soon, i want to see what he will think of me. Nice Reiji, you've managed to coo a fucking demon wolf into admiring you...**_

_**Fucking Kyuubi, i hope you won't start annoying my kid. **_Now was the only time the two demons wanted to talk without tearing eachother to peices.

Both biju had started to see life for what it really was. Not just something to be taken away, but to be enjoyed.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto had been feeling pretty down for a sec. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a wave of massive raw power not unlike when he felt the power in the forest. It was very similar but this chakra didn't have a vile, murky feeling to it. Due to what he felt in the forest he immediately tried to suppress it, but an instinct in his gut told him not too. Since he trusted his instinct more than his head for it saved his life a couple of times, he obeyed. It was a good choice...

"Damn i feel amazing" Naruto blurted out suddenly.

"Huh what are you on about? did you steal Asuma sensei's green plant leaves again?" Reiji asked suspiciously.

Sarutobi had an idea of what was going on, the machine said that naruto was recovering extremely fast, in a few seconds he would be able to go out and train again. Which could only mean... _Why was Kyuubi helping him? Surely for some twisted reason_._ Nevertheless..._

"Thats brilliant naruto, your healing abilities are astounding." jiji said smiling.

"uh-huh" Naruto agreed, he felt something fall fall of his head as he sat up, looking down into his lap he saw a gleaming headband with the steel Konoha crest on it.

"Huh whats this?" Naruto asked picking up the headband.

"We found you like that, Irukas hand was placed upon your head and this underneath it. He didn't have his headband on at the time." jiji said implyingly. "And he also mentioned that he passed you based on your skills as a shinobi. Your lucky your new sensei hasn't started her test yet, which means you can still become part of the team you were meant to be on"

"Wait you mean this is iruka sensei's?" naruto said, looking long and hard the warm steel in his hand. Noticing something off he asked reiji about where his headband is.

"Uhh we haven't been given it yet, he said to make sure we washed out foreheads for this mornings training. I thought he was implying to Kiba that Akamaru was on his head 24/7 but whatever. Speaking of which, i've gotta go wash my forehead!" Reiji added while sprinting down the stairs.

It took a few seconds for what he'd said to register in jiji and Naruto's eyes but they both erupted in a fit of laughter seconds later.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((

_**hehe, the kids insane, why are you laughing cage?**_

_**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((**_

Naruto felt like something was asking him, well, something but he was too into his laughter to notice.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((

"Grrrr where were you?" Ino and Cariziya sensei asked simoultaneously, they then grinned at eachother.

"Sorry i was washing my forehead" Reiji replyed cheekily. It was a mistake as he had to wait for the laughter to die down.

Caryziya sensei took out 3 headbands and one badass collar with a steel plate and showed it to them. They were exactly the same except for a beastly eye with a slash through it next to the Konoha symbol.

"What the theres something off about it, and is that awesome collar for Akamaru" Kiba said Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Yup your right, the collar is for Akamaru cos he's part of the team." Akamaru jumped and Kiba smiled his appreciation. Ino giggled as Akamaru landed on her shoulder and assualted her with his tongue.

"Whats more is that there is a wolven eye, next to the standard symbol. I'm asking a personal favour as i want squad 7 to be renamed Zephyr squad. In tribute to a very, very dear friend and mentor of mine. He was the greatest ninja of his time, the time of the fourth hokage. he died alongside the fourth hokage while protecting the village. They were smart, insanely powerful, and you all remind me of them. Especially you" He said pointing at Reiji with his steel clawed fingers.

Everyone looked at Reiji, "Me?!" he asked his voice cracking with the sudden suprise. Nodding Cariziya explained that he was the spitting image of the one he spoke of.

"So what do ya say?"

"Well im in! Zephyr squad sounds awesome and that headband is pretty cool." Kiba kipped

"Me too, i like it" Ino said with a smile.

"It sounds beast alright and you know what, those box of things i got a few years back, yeah i know who gave it to me" Reiji said walking towards Cariziya sensei.

"Uh really who? i Mean what box are you on about" His sensei said sweating. The rest of Zephyr squad was confused.

Expecting to take a hit to the face for taking his fathers stuff, cariziya found himself in an embrace. "Thank you sensei, Thank you for saving my fathers stuff, it means alot" Reiji explained.

Cariziya smiled and kneeled down. "I'm guessing you found out who im talking about when i said you look like the exact image of my greatest friend and mentor?"

Reiji nodded his head sadly "Sorry guys im guessing your really confused right now huh?'

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"arf"

"Well, see Reiji's father was my friend and mentor. I saved his stuff so Reiji would have something to remember him by. you see"

The two squadmates voiced their accent. Reiji stood back with squadmates as his sensei stood up.

"Right, training. Kiba i want you to study this scroll, every aspect of it. Your task is to learn that jutsu"

"But this is medical ninja stuff!" Kiba protested.

"Kiba! right that thing is Chakra Scalpel, it shreds your opponents muscles and if your accurate, your opponents organs from the inside. What do you think would happen if we combined that with Fang over Fang huh?" Cariziya senei explained reasonably. Kiba's eyes widened in shock.

"That would tear the guy to bits!" Cariziya sensei smiled his eye-smile as his student picked up on it. Kiba couldn't beleive he missed the potential for such a devastating combo. He ran of to the lake and sat down on one of the rocks.

"Ino"

"Sensei?"

"I want you to take a walk around the lake, now" Ino did so even if she was confused. A few minutes later she came back a little puffed. She sat down and tried to catch her breath.

"Ino i don't want to hurt your feelings but i can't beleive how bad your stamina is, its the equivelent to a fat child" Cariziya sensei said softly.

"I know sensei, im sorry, but come on even you'd be a little puffed out right?" she asked.

Cariziya frowned at her and mouthed to her 'watch' "Reiji 20 laps now, in 1 minute. GO!" the instant the word left his mouth Reiji was off, sprinting like crazy, he had completed a lap before Ino had even stood up.

"you see i'm not trying to compare you. I would never be so cruel, but this is the standard i want you to be at. 20 laps in under 2 minutes being only slightly puffed."

"Your kidding, how can he come back not puffed from that" Ino asked pointing at the moving blur, as he completed his eighteenth lap in under 23 seconds. As she finished Reiji had stopped and gave Akamaru a scratch behind the ear before making his way back.

"Was i too late sensei?" Reiji said only breathing lightly.

Ino's mouth was wide open, she would have been dead on the floor after that.

"Go slow at the start Ino, all i want is stamina. Reiji here is a freak of nature so i don't expect that from you. But that doesnt mean i don't beleive you can acheive this in the next two weeks."

"Two weeks is all i got!" Ino yelled.

"Sensei i can't, im not that good" she said her head dropping low, only to find it being brought back up by suprisingly soft fingers.

"I beleive in you Ino, i truly do. I would never lie to my students as this is the closest bond i can get to anyone because i have no family. If i would die to protect you even from a the threat of a little scratch. What makes you think i could ever have the heart to lie to you?"

"Sensei" Ino felt herself tear up but brought it back as she didn't want to feel weak.

"Now, 2 laps now! and no-" He was stopped by a peck on the cheeksfrom the blonde.

"Thank you sensei, and don't worry i won't slow down" And with that she started sprinting around the lake.

"Damn sensei, how'd you manage to get a kiss that could cure diseases right after making her cry?" Reiji teased.

"You fancy her son?"

Reiji had to catch himself as he almost choked on the reply. He indeed for some reason looked up to Cariziya as a father figure, they were so alike. No family, parents gone without any knowledge of even their faces. He felt at peace with the ninja, he felt like his father above smiled down on their relationship as is he was approving of it. Cariziya saw the boy react as he had hoped, _That settles it then, thats how i'll address him, just becuase i didnt have a father. Doesn't mean he has to live without someone like a dad. Just like Hanzo had been to me, like a brother, And Szuza like my sister._

"Yeah Caz sensei, i do" Reiji replyed happily.

Now it was Cariziya turn to choke _Damn, just like his mother and exactly like his father. _He couldn't help but grin at the young Hattori.

"Han- umm Reiji, theres alot of stuff we gotta talk about, come" he said placing an arm around Reiji. _Damn, almost called him Hanzo, i swear it'd be weird to call someone i think of my son, my brothers name._

_What was that? _Reiji thought to himself, he discarded the question as Caz sensei gave the next set of excersices to Ino. She blushed a little under his gaze as she took her skirt ike thing off, and he was rewarded with the sight of her unbeleivably pert butt. Ino was to do 40 squats, rest then 2 laps, then instantly fall into 20 pushups. It was a light workout but all she was trying to do is improve stamina, not strength. She had that already, the right hook that had been the fate of Caz 2 days ago was evidence of that.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((

_**Poor kid, his dad died because i was being an idiot and raging around looking for Kyuubi**__. __**I know what it feels like to be an orphan, and now i've forced the same fate on my kid.**_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))

Reiji sat waiting as Caz sensei recollected his thoughts. Apparantly it was really important that he knows what his sensei is going to tell him.

"Right so Reiji, what im going to tell you will be broken down so you can ask me about it after each...umm topic lets say"

"Ooookay i guess"

"First things first, is that you are my Godson Reiji, Your father Hanzo Hattori named me Zenjiya of the Hattori clan"

Somewhere in the world, someone had just kicked a black becuase Reiji's mind had just exploded. _Fuck! talk aboutimportant jeeeez sensei_

"You alright? Reiji" Caz asked. The fear entered his mind for what if Reiji didn't like him? what if Reiji doesn't want him as family wh-

His thought silly thoughts backfired when a mass of black hair and tan meant crashed into him and they became a pair of laughing idiots rolling around.

"I knew there was a reason i liked you!" Reiji yelled out in their tickle match. The 32 year Cariziya felt as once did 14 years ago. Before that terrible night. Now as the Guardian of the Hattori. He was accepted by his beloved godson. He felt complete, He felt like he fulfilled his much loved mentors final wish. He trained like a spastic for 14 years learning off the scrolls and creating his own skills as was the custom of the Hattori clan.

"What the fuck? Any idea why they are umm... tickling eachother Akamaru?" Kiba asked his pup. Akamaru just yipped. _/No brother, it looks like a sophisticated battle. Ah Akamaru they're tickling eachother. /Whats that brother?. _Kiba got an awesome idea and crept up on Akamaru...

"Right, now thats over with, we still gotta discuss some stuff. I'm going to be personally training you ok? I need to pass on my/your clans secrets to you, and there are 7 ranks of skill in the Hattori clans position type thingy. they are: (In lowest rank to highest)

-Vasare (Wolven Pup)

-Vasake (Wolven Skag)

-Vasainu (Wolven Dog)

-Vasatora (Wolven Tiger

-Vasasaru (Wolven Monkey)

-Vasatatsu (Wolven Dragon)

-Vasa (Wolf)"

"What does Vasa mean Caz?" Reiji asked thoughtfully.

"Wolf. Judging on your skills i would place you in Vasare"

"I thought as much, do we have kaki genai or something like that?"

"Kekkai Genkai? No, but what we do have is an innate ability locked deep in our blood. The only reason i can do it is because your dad considered me blood. Otherwise the ability would reject me. Not even the Sharingan can copy the techniques."

"The Uchiha Kakkai Genkai" Reiji muttered. Grunting in confirmation Caz looked down at him thoughtfully.

"Say you know that golden and black unbreakable box i gave you?"

"Yes, Yes what about it!?" Reiji jumped clearly excited.

"Have you been back to your apartment yet?"

"No, the first night i couldn't sleep, i kept having nightmares but anyway. The second night i dozed off in the hospital while i was watching over Naruto."

"Right, tonight pack up your shit, your coming over to live with me" they beamed at eachother as looked up happily. "And by the way. your in for one hell of a fucking suprise when you get home."

"Can i go chek now?" Reiji asked hopefully.

"Nope" Caz replied smiling. Reiji pouted.

"Say Caz what rank are you?"

"Vasa Tatsu, it was the last rank Hanzo gave me before he died. So until you become 17 and become a lord of clan Hattori. I will remain a Vasa Tatsu."

"Wolf dragon huh, and how long have you been training with dad?" Reiji replied.

"HEY! Vasa Tatsu is a rank to be proud of!"

"Oh really Caz?" Reiji replied in mock disbelief.

"Yes, think of it this way. Vasa Tatsu is the equivelent of Hokage." Reiji's eyes widened, joke or not, thats impressive.

"Damn! what about Vasa!?" Reiji asked increduosly. _If Vasa Tatsu was a Hokage what the fuck is Vasa?._

"I dont think there is a rank in these lands that is on par with Vasa. aand. Your dad, Hanzo became Vasa at 34" Caz said smiling.

"What about mum?"

"Vasa at 27"

"Whaaaaaaaaa! before dad?!"

"Hahaha, Hanzo couldn't beleive it either when his dad promoted her to such a status, don't worry it was a wedding gift. Your dad was the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. the fourth Hokage a millisecond behind him."

"Shit, i've got alot to live up to" Reiji said annoyed.

"Yep, say, the abilities you have are in abundance, what we have to work on is your speed, how to utilise your strength a-"

"How do you mean utilise my strength?"

"Like say for example, instead of hurling your team mate into the atmosphere" Reiji grinned sheepily at this.

"You could of just smashed down the tree with your feet, and then touched the tip of the tree while it was on the ground. A top of a tree standing straight, on the floor or even upsidedown is still the top of a tree you know"

Reiji's jaw dropped, he facepalmed hard _How could he have been so stupid._

"Hey dont worry about it, lets go see how the others are doing. I kinda forgot about them"

Stepping out from behind the rock they saw Ino panting on the ground but getting up slowly to go again. Kiba and Akamaru were exhausted chakra-wise as they wasted so much trying to get the jutsu down. Right now he had only been able to get a beam of unfocused chakra scalpelness. not yet concetrated. This gave Reiji a brilliant idea, but he didn't want to ruin the suprise for their sensei he had planned out.

"Ino stop, you've completely exhuasted yourself" Ino couldn't help but agree as she couldn't stand anymore. _Damn had we been talking for that long? _looking at the sun confirmed Caz's thoughts, they had been at it for hours, it was almost an hour from seven pm.

"Kiba how goes the jutsu?"

"No go sensei, i got the first step of 5 down in like 3 hours. Damn"

"hey don't worry about it, the fact that you can even do step one gives me an idea of your abilities. You know how i said im a hardass? yeah, thats a jounin level med-ninja skill. It takes days to get step one down. Your one determined mutt ya know?" Caz laughed.

Kiba couldn't help but feel elated at sensei's praise, he was a powerful shinobi no doubt. But there was this sparkle in his eyes that said 'I'm proud of you' Coming from a clan that expected nothing less than perfect. It was a welcome change being appreciated.

"Ow, You've never worked this hard huh Reiji? i bet you for once! Ouch."

"Yeah, i've never worked as hard as you have, your insane woman" Reiji lied.

"Hehe ouch, Reiji i just can't, leave me here for a sec" Ino pouted.

"Uh uh, now way. Were going to Namaikina ushi (Saucy Cow) that place has the best food other than Ichiraku's ramen shop" Reiji said forcefully.

"But i can't walk how am i- aahhhhh!" She shrieked as Reiji bent down placed his arms under her flaming legs and and shoulders.

"Hahah aaah Reiji put me down you knucklehead!" she said laughing.

"Never" he grinned.

_Jeez if only he says that when i say let me go. I'll be set for life_. "Your going to carry her into town?" Kiba asked.

"yeah, she weighs absolutely nothing" He said frowning. "This isn't good Ino"

"Are you insane!? what boy wants a girl to be fat!" Ino raged.

"Aaargh not me! i don't mean get fat Ino, i mean put on weight, get muscle. Not fucking huge and bulky, but some meat on your bones helps ya know" Reiji said cradling her in his arms.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((

Ino was in heavan, here was her crush holding her in his muscled arms. She could feel his constant 24/7 abs digging into her. She wanted to see what he was like without this infernal damn T-shirt but that was in her dreams she guesses.

They were passing Ichirakus shop on the way to the 5 star restraunt. Teichou saw them and yelled out. "Ino honey whats wrong why is Reiji carrying you?"

"Hey old man!" Reiji waved. Everyone took in that he had just held up Ino's entire body with one hand.

"Hi Teichou i just trained too hard and now my body is on fire" she replied leaning into Reiji.

"Come here Reiji, i have a pill that will fix ya up instantly so you don't have to be carried around everywhere." Teichou saw the flicker of sadness pass through her eyes as he said Reiji wouldn't have to carry her anymore.

"You should be fine by the time you get to Namaikina ushi so whereever your going you should be fine after that point" Teichou said winking discreetely at Ino. Ino took the pill and grinned her appreciation at the old man. 'ill be haveing a word with your dad later' he mouthed while Reiji was distracted. 'Worth it' she mouthed back.

"Why can't i have a boyfreind like that" Ayame muttered to her dad

"Uh uh, no boyfriends till i die, and thats not happening until you get a boyfriend" he said with a gleam in his eye. Ayame just smiled at her irrepressable father.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((

"I'll have the peking duck in wine and a bottle of ale please" They were ordering their food and predictably, Caz ordered the most alchohol filled course on the menu.

"Just the light salad, but no meat, suace and onions, and a glass of water" Ino ordered, eveyone was looking at her askew. "What a girl's gotta stay fit"

"Never mind her order, get her a roast pork with the skin, lemon chicken and apple sake please"

"What are you insane! i'll get fat and what if dad finds out i've been drinking?!" Ino cried.

"You think i will let you get fat? are YOU insane. I'll be working you like a mule and you will be eating like this the rest of your days as a shinobi. You'll lose that weak feeling i know you have and you will gain muscle all the while keeping your figure. Have you seen Kurenai sensei? she has a great body but eats like a pig" Caz said in a ruling voice.

"It's true my lady, she ate a whole half of a roast pig just yesterday for breakfast" the waitress pitched in.

"Yeah okay"

"And me and Akamaru will have the t-bone steak, but no bone for Akamaru's steak please. rare"

"And i'll get a apple glazed pork strips please and a bottle of citrus ale" Reiji added the last part looking hopefully at Caz. The waitress looked at the ninja for confirmation. Caz sighed and nodded. "You owe me one boy"

"Thanks Caz"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((

The meal went past beautifully with Ino managing to finish half of her pork. Akamaru was sitting on the table chewing on Kiba's bone (Wich he had blunted with a kunai for Akamaru's sake.

"Right guys i want you all to to meet at these co-ordinates, consider it a test. This place is outside the village walls but not by much. To reduce danger Kiba, Ino you are to travel together. Make sure you ask your parents permission that your going to live in another place for a very long time." Caz noticed how Kiba's face fell. He waited for Kiba to speak.

"Umm Caz sensei, im sorry but you don't know my mom she's-"

"Dont you worry about your pesky mother. Ill talk to her" Caz interrupted.

"Thanks sensei, but you really don't get it she's not what you expect. She's not a kind, caring easygoing mom. She's kinda cruel and indefinately viscous." Kiba said blushing.

"She used to be such a flower back when she was a genin and i was a academy student. She was so kind and caring until that bastard of a man tore her apart" Caz reminsced.

"Huh! you know her? and what man?!" Kiba asked forcefully.

Caz eyed him hard. "Settle down"

"Sorry, i just want to know why she's like this" Kiba said ashamed for raising voice against his sensei.

"It's ok, and the man your so angry at, don't worry. Hanzo Hattori, Reiji's dad killed him in 6 minutes after what he did." Caz said proudly.

"What did he do" Kiba said quietly.

"She loved him. His name was Ken Tuirino. He had made her fall in love with him and then used her to get several forbiddon artifacts from the Hokage's vault. Then when she asked kindly for what he was doing, he beat her savagely. As soon as i heard about it i picked up my kunai and went to kill him only to learn that my sensei, Hanzo. Had tied him to a tree and summoned a pack of rats which proceeded to devour him very slowly. Legend has it that bastard screamed for a whole day and night until Hanzo got sick of his wailing and cut his vocal chord. Then let the rats proceed to slowly eat him alive. Nobody fucked with a Hattori or their beloved friends either"

"Damn straight" Reiji slurred, slightly drunk.

"Thank you Caz, I finally understand, why she incapable of trust, even o her own children"

"S'all right, you still want me to have a word with her? i could convince her easily?"

"No i have to stand up to her for once in my life"

"Kiba, im so sorry" Ino started "I had no idea"

Kiba grinned in turn "Bah don't worry about it, when that old bat is at home i have you guys to look forward to out here. Excuse me i gotta go tell my mom i love her"

"Uhh Kiba bad idea" Caz said concerned.

"Yeah brother, it might not be tha good of an idea"

"Arf, arf! /_Brother, mom will skin you for showing what is in her eyes a weakness!"_

"You too Akamaru! bah whatever, i got this guys. Don't worry. She can't beat up truth." he smiled then walked out Akamaru padding softly behind.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((

Kiba opened up the sliding door to his house, his sister was checking her Husky for injuries when he came in. "Hey baby brother, how was training?"

"Pretty damn good, my sensei is the best" Kiba knew his mom was around the corner listening in.

"Oh yeah? who?" Hana Inizuka said curiously flipping her puppy over to tickle it.

"Caraziya Corvairino"

Tsume Inizuka gasped as she heard the name, she remembered him. The handsome young boy who she used to care about so much about. Like a little brother. He had already surpassed her in skill and rank but she didn't care, she still cared for him.

"Where is mom, i need to talk to her" Kiba asked softly. Tsume steeled herself.

"I'm here worm" Tsume said stepping out from behind the corner "What do you want?" she said harshly.

Kiba smiled at her, and started appraoching his mom. Tsume saw his casual manner, normally he would be cowering or refusing to fight back against his own mother. _It could only mean... an attack, Kiba is trying to attack me!_

Once he was in range she luanched a chakra infused fist speeding towards his face.

_Damn i'm gonna have a feild day treating his wounds _Hana thought glumly. only to be stopped amazed as Kiba put up his hand and stopped her crazy powerful punches almost contemptly.

Kiba knew what was come and he summoned the meagre Chakra scalpel to his right palm and fingers. he knew it wouldn't hurt her as he hadn't reached that stage yet, but it should take away her chakra, which means only her normal strength remains, which he could overpower easily.

His timing perfect, Kiba held his hand up and caught her fist in his hand. He was right, her chakra was ripped out of her punch painlessly and he didn't allow her hand to push his back even a millimetre.

Tsume was astounded, since when did her son become so powerful, _Damn, he beat me this time, probably a knee or left punch to en- wh- what is he doing. _Kiba had leaned into her and dropped her limp hand, an-and hugged her?

Hana was in a state of shock, _Does Kiba wanna kill himself or what?! _She thought. She was even more shocked at the sincere heartfelt words that had tumbled out of his mouth, the years of suppressed feelings came gushing out.

A part of Tsume was screaming not to do anything, trusting her gut she waited, sure enough...

"Mom, i don't know what to say, all these years i thought you hated me. I thought you hated me becuase i was weak! i felt like nothing, like i was worthless. I tried to end my life because i thought i was that pathetic that no-one would care!" Kiba was crying into her now.

"The only reason i pushed on was for Reiji and Akamaru, I didn't want to leave Akamaru alone, and Reiji threatened to break my legs if he ever caught me again. But i still tried anyway! I could tell you were in pain, i was just too stupid to do anything. I thought your pain was becuase of me. I-i just couldn't help but feel this way. All i wanted was for you was to love me, even just a little. Becuase i loved you! and i still do, and i won't ever stop loving you no matter what." Hana was sobbing into her hands, _How could she have been so blind! her beloved little brother was suffering and trying to kill himself and she missed all the signs! _

Tsume couldn't beleive what was happening, her stuck up uncaring son, was spilling her heart onto the floor! her memories came back, the times with Hanzo, Carziya, Tsunade sensei every feeling she lost was coming back, her love for her son surged like no other. She couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry uncontrollably into her sons shoulder. _He tried to kill himself, because of me! oh god kill me! i've been so cruel to my own blood. But here he is telling me he still loves me. Maybe, just maybe i can mend this rift. _

"Mom i love you so much i can't beleive it! You were so mean to me, i just wanted to impress you. I understand what that bastard did to you. I really do! but i just want you to come back, i want you to be the person you were. I-" Kiba was interrupted as a soft hand lifted his chin. Opening his red tear stained eyes, Kiba was looking into his mother tear-tracked face. The wrinkles disappeared, her hair softened and her eyes were alive. The cold glass that covered them were gone.

"Kiba, im so-so sorry, i've been so terrible to you. It was never your fault, nor yours Hana, i just lost myself when that horrible event took place. But no excuse can ever replace all those years i hurt you. But you still brought me back. You still loved even when everyone else believed the cold shell for what it was. I promise i will never be like that to you again, i will love you forever. please forgve me, son"

"mom" was all he could say as they embrace again. Hana also came over and joined in the hug. Tsume kissed both her beloved children on the heads and made a vow. She would never again neglect them, never again hurt them.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))

An elated Kiba and tired Ino met up at the north gate. "Damn Kiba, how are you so energetic in the morning"

"I made up with my mom Ino! she's gone back to the beautiful caring kind woman she was once!"

"Thats great Kiba! Hows that Akamaru, does it feel better?" Akamaru jumped and licked her face to answer her question. She giggled as she hauled her pack higher. No matter how much it hurt before, she felt lighter and more stronger than before after that day.

Coming from a tracking master clan, Kiba had no problem getting to their destination, he was a genius at tracking, geography and mapping. He even had them take short cuts he was that confident.

Seven or so minutes later, they arrived in front of a massive wooden house, rivalling a mansion. with a huge beautiful lake in the front, hot springs at the back and a training area to the right of the impressive house. They both ohhed and ahhed as they marveled at the beauty of the place.

"Glad to see you like the place, i built it as a suprise resort for Hanzo and Szune's anniversary but it took too long. Welcome to your new home" He said putting an arm around each of them.

They jumped a bit as he began talking but allowed him to show him around, their rooms were huge and well furnished. the inside of the house was actually much bigger than it looked. Ino posed the question all of them were about to ask.

"Where's Reiji?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((

**The night before...**

Reiji had gone home to pack his stuff, making sure to throught the box full of stuff in his sealing scroll. He had almost forgot to pak the long box but when he went to go take it off the wall he found it to be open. _Damn this is what Caz was on about earlier! _Looking into it expectantly, his first reaction was dissapointed. Inside was a jagged and un-garnished plain wooden spear. The tip was impressive enough, a simple arrow shape but looked sharp at least.

_This is the spear that the mighty Hattori clan used, it looks like i could make it myself! _Reiji said slightly, no, quite dissapointed. _Dad and his jokes_ he thought to himself as reached for the spear inside the ridiculosly ornate box.

He hesitated as a massive surge of power eminated from the spear. _What the? _He gripped the shaft and instantly he felt a weird feeling in his head.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((

_**Huh, What idiot would dare enter this kids mind while i'm here, **_Rexzuji mused. _**Grrr it's an ancient chakra, it's not trying to harm my kid but merely learn something from it. Ahh its the spear! it's choosing what to use for the transformation of the weapon! Heres my chance to repay the kid. **_Swaggering up to the light ball of chakra The demon uttered few words. _**"Take me"**_

_"It will hurt demon" _The ball replyed.

_**Don't care, i owe this boy something. Use me**_

_"Very well"_

Agonising pain was all the demon could feel as the ball invaded him and then left. From inside Reiji's soul, he saw it travelling back down the right arm into the shitty looking weapon. Sure enough the simple wooden construction turned into black and silver steel underneath the boys fingertips. The neck of the spear a strip of black fur like hair _**Wait, fur? what the aargh, cheeky shit. **_ The demon grunted as he had the sensation of someone ripping his fur of his neck. The blade was an impressive design of a wolf that looked exactly like Rexzuji with emerald eyes and the blade double-edged and frightening. _**Now that's what i call a weapon fit for my kid **_ The demon grinned viscously. _**Your welcome you little snot. **_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))

"Holy shit!" Reiji shouted as the plain wooden spear turned into a heavy badass looking clack and silver spear, with a hellish like wolf with it's maw open wide and a scary blade coming out of it. jet black fur was attached to the base of the wolven head. Reiji found it felt perfect in his hands and it attached onto his back without harnesses or straps.

Walking out onto the street where Caz was waiting he felt amazing, like he was complete somehow.

"Jesus, thats some design son" Caz said, eyes bulging at the amazing spear. _Not even Hanzo's spear looked that badass._

"Cool huh? thanks Caz. Wheres yours?" Reiji added after being ruffled on the head.

"At home, i did it to avoid suspicion as i didn't know if the spear would accept you" he said with his easy manner.

"What are you on about it accepting me, why wouldn't a spear accept it." Reiji asked bewildered.

"Hahahah you think that big fucker would let anyone else use it? no, Reiji. That spear is alive, the ancient family chakra your dad stuffed into it made sure of that" Caz explained

"Whoa, sorry for knocking you on the head when i was walking through the doorway spear" Reiji said grinning. Much to his chagrin the spear growled, but only he could feel it.

"You take care of him, your the reason he's alive. If you die, he dies. Same with my guy back at home. He is connected to your thoughts and feelings, say if your angry, it will be angry with you, depending on the bond you have with it. Unless your exceptionally cruel to metal objects than i reckon it'll love you."

"I hope so" Reiji said slinging the fur over his shoulder. The thing was a foot tall than him. Reiji was 178 centimetres (5'10) he was tall for his age (14) the spear was 208 centimetres (6'9). Every aspect was perfect.

Upon arriving at the house he had a similar reaction to the house as Ino and Kiba. After being shown around he unpacked (Tearing the sealing scroll apart, Caz shook his head smiling and performed a jutsu to clean up the mess of clothes weapons, general stuff) and had a shower.

"We will begin training when the others get here next morning. goodnight son" Caz said walking away.

"Night Caz"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((


	5. Chapter 5

Reiji Hattori

**Naruto re-write**

Reiji had been polishing his spear (the actual damn spear) when he heard the main doors open. His room was next to Kiba's and across Ino's, to the left was Caz's master bedroom. He exited his huge room and caught sight of his friends walking through the door shit-faced in awe.

Grinning, Reiji slung the spear around his back and sat on the railing of the seconf floor. Kiba sniffed the air and knew thay Reiji is here. Somewhere. "So? where is he Ca Aaaaargg!" Kiba yelped as he was turning to look at his sensei properly.

"What is that thing on your back fucking hell!" Kiba shouted pointing at the huge 7 foot silver bull featured spear. It as impressive, but less so than Reiji's.

"Gosh sensei that is so cool" Ino said turning aswell.

"Glad you like it! i've had it for years umm 14 years to be excact. Reiji's dad gave it to me as a symbol i as part of house Hattori."

"Can i have one!" Kiba asked hopefully.

"I could make you one, Kiba i have to train Reiji, you don't understand how hard it is to train an outsider in the ways of the Hattori. It took Hanzo. The greatest ninja in our village by two-fold, ten years to train me just the jutsu's of clan Hattori, and he died before he was able to teach me how to use the spear. And by the way. Making a Hattori class spear takes 2 years" Caz said honestly.

"Whats this about training Reiji? is he getting special Hattori clan training? Thats cool" Ino asked.

"Yeesh, but it's going to be really hard to train him. I-i need your help to do it, Only a wolf of the Hattori clan can train pups, but i have to. I would feel like shit if i don't fulfill Hanzo's wishes"

"Wow, don't worry sensei. You can count on me and Akamaru!" Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Me too" Ino said with a glint in her pale blue eyes. Suddenly Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and took off sprinting up the large stairs in front of them.

"Gah Akamaru what are you doing?" Kiba asked starting to chase him. He was stopped by the bare arm of his sensei.

"It's alright, let him explore his new home" he said, his eyes crinkling in that smile of his. "I'd bet he's caught Reiji's scent and is planning to suprise him. Or something, come lets go-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh AKAMARU!"

"Arf *slurp slurp*" Caz was cut off as his prodigy fell from out of nowhere. Akamaru hopping around licking his face. Ino couldn't help but giggle as the face of her Reiji was priceless. Kiba and Caz were in full blown laughter.

"Jeez Akamaru, i could've been hurt!" Reiji said poking the dog playfully.

'"Hahahah yeah right, a little fall like that! i've seen you fall of the hokage cliff and just shake it off! hahaha nice one Akamaru!"

"Arf, arf!"

"Grrrrr i'll get you for that Akamaru, just wait." The next half hour was of Reiji running around chasing a dog.

"eheheheh Reiji stop, we gotta- eeep fuck! You have one too!?" Ino asked staring hard at Reiji's back.

"Jeez i didn't see that massive thing, it looks way cooler than yours sensei" Caz spent the rest of the day growling about it.

Reiji beamed as the living metal on his back hummed in joy. "Thanks Kiba, This fine woman says thank you too!"

"Uh wot? um What are you talking about? what woman" Ino askd, eyes dangerously narrowed.

"We got explaing to do huh Reiji" Her sensei said, not relinquishing her fears.

"We'll explain over breakfast the properties of Hattori steel" and with that the trio walke into the subtantial kitchen and eating area. Ino eyeing the young Hattori viscously. Reiji felt her eyes and shivered under the gaze _ why is she so angry? _He asked himself.

Shortly after breakfast, everything was explained. Kiba set on top of the rocks next to the brilliant lake and practised step 2 for chakra scalpel. Ino Began her routine.

"Ino continue for and hour than i want you to stop and bring Kiba with you to me, Understood?"

"Yes sensei!"

"good"

"Reiji, come with me" And he set of to the flat rock of the lake that was in the center, while he could walk on water, Reiji had no such luck as he took of his shirt and boots and swam to the center.

"I could of carried you"

"Yeah, no thanks"

"Right spread your legs" Reiji did so. "Spread your arms out wide" again he did so. "Try to touch you chin to you nipple" he said grinning.

"What the fuck sensei!" Reiji yelled at him, still spread-eagled.

This small excersise gave Caz an idea of how Reiji was. _He was obedient when he saw reason in things, but when someone starts to step on him he pushes back. Which means i'll have to explain what i'm doing. Or ill have to break the boy and judging him. Thats impossible _"Sorry son, i was getting a feel for how you are as a person"

Reiji gulped, he wished he complied about now.

"Don't worry, if you had listened, i couldn't have taught you. All Hattori refuse to let anyone step on them!" Caz grinned.

"Now show me your stance" He shifted into a irregular stance, he oozed annoyance and uncertanity in this position. _Hmmm _"Tell me Reiji, does this stance feel normal to you?"

Reiji had no problem answering. "No sensei"

"Who taught you your tai-jutsu?"

"Mizuki-teme"

Caz facepalmed, he had a lot of work to do with these kids if they were all taught by the selfish bastard.

"Shift into a stance that feels normal to you" Caz had to hold in his gasp as Reiji's two feet were spread 2 feet apart, his left foot forward pointing directly at him, his right foot horizontal to Xaz and his hands either side of his face as boxing style. but, his hands weren't balled into fists, they open and claw like. _Fuck me dead, he uses Hanzo's style. Shimmering Hornet._

"Attack me, tai-jutsu only" Caz sunk into his Dnacing bull stance and braced himself. Sure enough the blows reigned down at him wer insanely fast and powerful, but inaccurate. Bt being the master he is and being trained by Hanzo himself. He managed to block and dodge everything with contempous ease. _But still, if anything less than a taijutsu expert. than they would feel they didn't have much to teach. But thankfully..._ He mused as he sent a lightning fast left straight then right uppercut, in the middle of Reiji's right hook, and he still managed to avoid the punch.

"Fuck, you fast" Reiji said grinning.

"Hmmm hmm again, faster" Reiji did so until he was put down, predictably he was back on his feet. It started becoming a blur of limbs to the spectaters on the beachline.

"Jesus Ino, can you even see whats going on there?" Kiba said grinning.

"No, it's all just a blur" Ino said glumly.

"I can see it fine, but i've never seen people fight so fast like this. I'll start getting the fire ready, you make lunch" Kiba said walking off with the axe.

"Sexist" Ino grinned.

"I can't cook, and Reiji would probably burn the water" Kiba said flatly. Ino giggled at his comment. _Ahh Reiji, wait is that his top? _She was very amused now, there was Reiji's top, smelling of his musky scent she loved. Grinning she picked it up and folded it neatly, _If Reiji wants to get dressed he has to see me, topless._

_"_Ok thats enough," Caz signalled to his beat up student. "Your good, your taijutsu is what i'd expect from a Vasake, tommorrow we'll test what ninjutsu you have, then any abilities you want to tell me about. For now," Caz grunted as he Summoned several wooden training posts.

"I want you to stay here and work at these in your stance. Heres something to get you motivated. That style you were using against me was called the Shimmering Hornet your dads style" At his elated face he added "And if you make Vasatora then i know you can handle Bloody mist or Bloody Hornet style" Instantly Reiji sunk into his stance and set for the 7 combo Caz taught him. 'Left, right cross, right jab, jumping left knee, crouched elbow, standing left forearm slam, back-stepping uppercut. The combo if pulled off could knock out a bull, with Reiji's strength, if it hit, it could probably knock out his sensei.

Caz observed the two, one in a forest and the other making preparations for lunch. "Sensei, is Reiji coming back lunch she said smiling cutely.

"No he wont be coming back any time soon"

"WHAT!" Ino raged.

"Whats wrong?" Caz asked, he noticed how her hand was pushing Reiji's top further back up the rock. _Ahhh thats it, she wants to see her knight without his armour huh. _

"Nothing just that, he's a bit skinny and needs some meat on his bones"

"Well your the one to talk, but true he has less than 20 percent body fat which is barely enough to sustain him, i'll fatten him up." Caz lyed, trying to get a reaction.

"No, Don't do that, he'll umm- he'll be weak!" she knew he was playing with her but she refused to admit defeat.

"Very well" Ino sighed in releif. "The reason i left him there to slowly kill himself as he trains like a spatic is so i could have time alone to train you."

"Really?" she looked up hopefully, she had been a little jealous of how her sensei was with her beloved 24/7 but now her fears were erased that he had a favourite. Sure caz might love him more becuase Reiji is his only true family, but he liked them just as much.

"Yeah, we need to talk about a few things before we start, thats what me and reiji were doing. Mostly talking so i can get to know my godson, i'm sure you felt jealous even just a little?" He asked tentavily.

"No way, why would i be jealous?!" But under his withering gaze she melted away "Ok.. maybe just a little, but i swear just a tiny bit" she squeeked as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Of course, you wouldn't be my Ino if you weren't" Ino giggled into his chest. "Thanks sensei"

"No probs" He said leaning back against the rock, "Oh and i dont like mustard in my sandwich, and pickles please."

Ino grinned "Sexist, and did you want onion?" Chuckling, Caz nodded. Kiba had returned a few minutes back and where all well fed. _All except for Reiji, Thats the second day he's been starved _SEnsing her concern, Caz reassured her.

"Don't worry Ino, ill get the food to him" caz said picking up a plate of her sandwich. "Wait, he doesnt like that funny chilli, you gatta take it out!" Ino cried. Caz cocked his head to the side. His actions were clear, they said 'your that obsesses you know what he doesn't like in his sandwich?'

"Umm he doesn't like it, what can i say" Ino said blushing under the two males knowing grins.

"Kiba, how goes the jutsu?"

"Pretty good, i've got step 2 down easily enough, ive just got to make it in ti the shape i need now"

"Show me"

Kiba was eager to impress, he stood and looked for something to test it on, shrugging he looked at the rock. "_Tora uma u ne inu" _A beam of green light unfocused appeared from the whole of his palm. Facing it towards the rock the beam seared the rock not cutting through it like normal.

"Jeez thats dangerous, Kiba no more until you can focus it ok?" Caz said jumoing out of the way of the green light.

"But thats just it sensei, i don't know how"

"I'll teach you but i have to discuss some stuff with Ino here, then i'll come and help all of you out, theres an excersice i want to teach you before any other sensei does. And it will help tremendously with you chakra scalpel, actually it's the whole point i gave you the activity."

"What about Reiji?"

"Reiji's chakra control if terrible, i mean absolutely shit. It's becuase he has so much chakra it's hard to control and he never once discovered that he could put it into his body becuase his muscles and bones are that dense. He doesn't need it. So i need to give him personel support with it"

"Oh" was the only thing Kiba could say.

"Ino, lets go"

"Sensei!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((

"Now first things first, your smitten with Reiji aren't you?" Caz said bringing her to stutter.

'I-i-i-i ha-ve no idea w-w-what you on about" she said starting to sweat.

"Ino, it's ok, i won't tell him but everyone can see it. Don't worry, he doesn't know" He assured.

"Sensei yes, it's true i do like him. but why are you asking?" Ino asked blushing heavily.

"Because, if this goes any further. And you guys are in a hopeless position. You have to understand the mission comes first, not your teammates ufortunately. If Reiji say is being brutally tortured you can't give in for him. Damn straight Reiji will never give up and he'll be laughing in their face. But i know you for one will be in pain am i right?" Caz asked holding her hand.

"This is about last time when i got angry at you fo starving him right?" Ino asked quietly.

"Partly, but i know if Reiji says to Kiba to shut up, Kiba will. But i know you wouldn't be able to stand it. Such is the challenges we have to overcome as ninja-"

"But what if you were put in that position! What if Reiji was being ripped apart in front of your eyes and you had to either run away and do what you need to do or save him, have you been into that position yet?!" Ino screamed.

"Ino, the only love of my life i ever felt. Kil died in front of me. And i wasn't strong enough to save her. That was when Hanzo took me in" Caz said quietly.

Ino took a second to realize what he had said. She was about to apolagise when he spoke again.

"Then the night Kyuubu and Rexzuji attacked the village, My sensei Yondaime tortured and killed himself to seal Kyuubi. I wanted to stop him but the strong hands of Hanzo stopped me, i was powerless that time aswell. And a few seconds after that, a massive roar filled the night" Caz couldn't help the tears that fell over his veiled face.

"Sensei please, stop! i dont want to hear it anymore. I'm sorry" Ino cried into his chest.

"You need to know this, A something howled into the night i looked behind me, and saw the most terrifying thing, more scary than Kyuubi. It was Rexzuji, standing on his two legs like a human, his clawed fingers like a human, but every other feature was wolfish. His Green eyes fell upon mine and could'nt help but feel weak and pathetic. My sensei gave me the last order i would ever get from him. He told me to save Reiji, and do everything to protect him, so i did. I ran, i picked up the baby boy in my arms and turned in time to see my Beloved sensei cut his own throat, carve out his heart with his dead fingers and point to the Great beast whi was seconds from destroying the village. It was over. We couldn't even bury them for their bodies had gone into the light of the seal."

Unable to handle the pain of reliving his memories, he choked and sunk into his long supressed sorrow, crying into the Yamanaka heiress's shoulder as he held her tight. Hours went by, as they sat their in silence. Ino felt terrible, she had c uased this-this strong man to break. She would never again lose respect for him as she did before. The things he had witnessed were ghastly.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))

Reiji had been training himself to exhuastion, Caz sensei didn't say that wooden things would fight back! It was the toughest training he's ever had. Three of these indestructible things pummeling him down. At the last second he noticed the wooden dummies slump and -poof- they were gone. Slumping down he managed to drag himself back to the deserted and dark beach. it was aound eight Reiji thought, the had enveloped the land a good 30 minutes ago. Reiji had been at it for some six hours. He had never trained so long. Slinging his spear around his naked back his abs and chest gleamed with bruises and red welts, he had suffered a few broken ribs too but they healed during the fight.

_/Are you ok master?. _

_Fuck, im that weak i didn't notice someone creeping up on me? damnit _ Reiji thought to himself as he sunk into his natural stance. "Whoever you are i don't like being crept up on, come out now"

_/I am sorry master, truly._

_What the fuck is going on here, i cant smell, or hear them but i can sense? them talking. _Reiji was confused as he relaxed from his battle crouch.

_Do you want me to explain what is happening master? _Said an attractive female voice

_"Yes please, tell me why im going insane and hearing voices in my head"_

/_No beloved, you are not going insane. I am your defense and attack, i am the being whose duty is to serve you. My name is Sia. I was entrusted to you by my previous master Hanzo Hattori, your father._

Reiji's eyes widened _Your my spear! _He yelled mentally.

_/Yes beloved, i am that which humans call spear. _Reiji had a bad feeling.

_Are you stuck in my head forever? _He asked fearfully.

_/No master, only when you touch me_

_What a relief, i think i'd die if i had a woman stuck in my head 24/7_

_/Fuck you...master._

_Oops, sorry. umm this is awkward._

_/kinda i guess, master._

_Why are you calling me master for, your alive i can't bear the thought of owning a slave. And what with the personality change? you were so wise-ish before now your like, well me.._

_/Well, Beloved i am bound by my life to call you master or beloved or something along those lines. and besides, its exciting isn't it? and this the normal me, the fist time if we ever mangae to talk mentally i have to be like that. Unless you want me to be someone else this is the normal me. _

_Oh no don't stop, i like the normal you. It feels natural and umm i guess i you can keep calling me stuff like that unless on one condition. You must answer truthfully. And no law or boundedness here! I want you and you alone._

_/Uhh god please stop saying things like that, unless you want me to coat your mind with my pleasure beloved._

_Huh? what the fuck?_

_/When you say things like i want you and things that could be taken sexually or longingly, i feel a ridiculous surge of pleasure. It happens when you praise me too._

_Hmmm, you know. Your the sexiest spear i've ever seen. _Reiji thought cheekily. As expected. The spear on his back vibrated. As it had done when he was polishing it.

_/Aaaargh master please stop, i'll soil myself!_

_Spears can soil themselves? an what about my question do you agree?_

Sie could be heard in Reiji's mind giggling to itself cutely. _/Of course they can beloved, and yes i will answer myself, no code or bond will be affecting me._

_Is it against you will, to be my spear, i mean do you like being mine or were you forcd to do it and like it._

_/Ooooh hmm, i-i uh give me a minute master._

Blushing, he agreed. Who knew girls could make noises like that. and he was getting uncomfortable in his pants about now.

_/My love, i am not human. I am merely chakra powerful enough to become a being. Sort of like the Kyuubi fox, and the wol- sorry it almost slipped._

_What are you on about?_

_/Nothing love, trust me on this. Im working on getting rid of these terrible thoughts in the back of your head _Sia lied.

Reiji was curious, but let it slide.

_/In answer to your question love, yes. I adore being with you. I don't know what it is But i really like you, and if i was a human i'd be making several hundreds moves on you. _Sia blushed as her bond forced her to tell the truth, she would've let the Rexzuji bit slip too if he asked her seriously.

_Wow, thats deep Sia, thankyou_

_/Aaaaaargh oooh margana _Reiji freezed up as she screamed her release, pleasure flooded her body as she came down from her shuddering climax.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((

_**Hmmm either my kid is a casanova or the woman in my days were real hardasses. either way, this annoying spear is easy to please.**_

_**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))**_

_Fuck what was that! _

_/I told you beloved, i had been holding it in since the morning when you polished me. I couldn't hold it anymore._

Reiji's distress was obvious, he couldn't walk in with his rod that could sut steel almost bursting out of the thin material of his pants.

_/Oh wow, thats huge! _Reiji couldn't help but grin in pride but an obvious problem here wa obvious. He would have to wait.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((

Reiji walked in clearly annoyed about something, he was very distressed as he stepped through the door when Caz held it open for him. His uncles grin was so big, Reiji had to know something was up.

"You knew! you bastard. you knew exactly what this spear was like." Reiji said slightlyn annoyed at his Godgfather antiques. Unable to controle it Caz burst out laughing and rolling around on the floor. In his mind he could feel the nymphomaniac giggling as well.

"Ahahaha that was your dads, being in his spear. It infested his spear as soon as he took it out into the wild. Im guessing it came into you as soon as he passed away" Caz said, his smile fading a bit.

"Man Caz come'on she is the easiest girl ever. She cums when i thank her!"

"I know, your asshole father gave her to me as soon as i said i felt something funny coming from his spear. He forced me to wear her for 5 days. Her nonstop moaning, didn't let me sleep. I think since your nature is so protective and caring. i probably won't be able to connect to it becuase your inner will doesn't wantme touching what is yours. Give me a feel"

"Bullshit" Reiji said holding out his spear. As Caz leaned in and took the spear, Reiji panicked a bit when the familiar prescence was suddenly gone. He felt naked. Not to mention he still wet body gleamed with water and sweat.

"Reiji, she can't hear me and i cant hear her, but that means she can't hear you since she isn't connected to you in some way. listen, you see the spot on the butt of the spear. When she is misbehaving you have to bump that on the floor intending to hurt her a bit."

"But what if i don't want to h-"

"Reiji, she is insanely powerful, but she sometimes goofs off with this power, she feels she can toy around with her master. And she is a nymphomaniac. Soon she will be begging you 24 fucking seven to think dirty thoughts and rub her everywhere. She doesn't mean it but she can't help it either if you don't keep a strong head, than you will become her plaything."

"I understand, it's not her fault but i understand, besides, i can handle it."

"Reiji don't underestimate her. She almost took your dad under, and your dad is untouchable"

Reiji's eyes opened wide. _Damn is this cute nymph that dangerous? _as if reading his thoughts.

"She is really that dangerous Reiji, but dont be scared of her. If you treat her coldly or reverently or like your scared she will kill herself thinking she failed you" Reiji gulped hardened and nodded grinning.

"I got it uncle, don't worry" Caz coughed to clear his choking up but recovered smoothly and gave the spear back.

_/Ahhh it's good to back with you my love_

_Of course it is, who can resist _Reiji joked. But his mind had stored the information his sensei had given him and locked it deep away. It was incredible she didn't find it. It felt like something was helping him hide it, something feral.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((

_**That hurts kid, im not that smelly am i?**_

_Yes you definately are _Said an attractive voice.

_**Grrrrr woman go away, you annoy m- Grrrrr what did you just do?**_

_I put you under a seal, you stay here and leave my master alone._

_**Woman, this is idiotic. now come here so i can get a look at who im about to kill.**_The great wolf said as he ripped apart the glowing cord with ease that had wrapped itself around him.

The wolf recoiled a bit, theres she was dressed in the most revealing but elegant cloth, they weren't clothes but merely strips wrapped loosely around her curvacious and lovely body. Her breasts a silky smooth colour and needed no support as they were big and firm. The bellybuton had a cute tattoo around it and her slit was covered by a rich blue and purple Seriya (thong) The beast of time couldn't help but feel his blood pump at such beauty.

Likewise from the back, the beast looked nothing more than a handsome wolf with wild jet black fur and rugged muscles. But when he had turned his massive animal cock 8 inches (flaccid) dangled in between his legs and grew harder by the second. Her eyes bulged at the prospect.

_**Grrrr get away from me woman, your making me miss the show**_ The beast said as he ignaored the godess like beauty behind him and watched through the kids eyes.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((

Reiji had it with the cold, but he couldn't help shivering. Had been wet four hours and icy cold water was well. Icy cold. Caz picked on the fact and turned to the kitchen.

"Ino! grab that warm towel by the fireplace and come over here now! hurry!" he yelled. Reiji now felt the effects of the hypothermia and had trouble moving. Caz slung him over his shoulder and lay him down on the soft feather couch near the fireplace.

Ino came running in as Kiba and Akamaru were asleep. When Ino inquired about the towel, Caz had told her it was for Reiji, for he had left his shirt back there and he would be topless and freezing from the swim.

She saw Caz standing calmly over Reiji, the only part she could see of him were his steel boot clad legs.

"Sensei is he ok?" She asked worried running over to them.

"He's unconsciouss and freezing to death. Your task is to save his life" said the Calm Caz. Ino's eyes bulged _I have to save hi-his life!?_

"How can you be so calm sensei if his life is in danger?" She wasn't doubting him, but she was slightly ruffed about it.

"Becuase unless you keep being a idiot and standing there looking at me and not saving your team mate, then i believe in you for the fact that you can save him."

"Sorry sensei what do i do" Ino forced out while her ragged gasps shuddered out slowly. His body, it was amazing. There was a brilliant design under his muscled pectoral. She knew he was built, but she never expected him to have a bubbling six pack, his arms hard becuase of the toned, big muscle their. He was broad in the shoulders and very well muscled but the muscles didn't take over his body. it make him look like a walking meat tank. _Time for marveling at my sexy team mate later, gotta save him_

"First get that hot towel and rub it over his body, wipe of the water and then just massage him softly, then harder. You have to get the blood warmed and flowing in his body. Ill leave you to it, if you somehow screw up call me. But don't call me unless absolutely necassary. i want to see how you do"

Ino nodded, she bit her lush, full lip in an effort to keep from squeeing in pleasure. Here was her dream, to rub her hands over him slowly and lovingly. Sure the circumstances weren't what she wanted but still, just to touch him made her shiver.

"Ino!"

"Yes sensei?"

"Hows he doing? is he dry?"

"Yes do i massage him now?"

"Yes, but umm you-you have to take of his pants" Caz said, wincing slightly. HE was expecting her to go off her head but instead she just nodded slowly. _She must care for him more than her stupid girly whims._

Slowly Ino undid, the seemingly dry Boot buckles, removing the impressive boots it was time for the pants. _Oh gosh i hope he's wearing underwear_ this thought was only half true...

Undiong the rope that held the pants tight, she pulled them down breathed a sigh of releif when she saw the strap of the stretchy spandex like underwear people like to wear. She couldn't help but gasp, his bulge was huge! She pulled the pants off revealing muscled, sculpted thighs, and hard calf muscles. _God,he is so perfect. Why, are you torturing me like this _She thought looking up at the ceiling. She rubbed and massaged every inch of his body, making sure to stay away from th tempting package he had. She wasn't a whore. She really like him and him alone.

Ino was exhausted she unknowingly channaled chakra through her hands into him, which for anyone else it could have proved disastrous, the overload of chakra could have exploded his body but Reiji was a chakra powerhouse, and he depleted a bit so he had no problem sucking up her chakra. Tired she lay her head against his smooth hard pecks and slept. _Its so hard to touch, but so soft when you want it to be _Was Ino final thought before she fell asleep on his chest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((

Ino awoke somewhere around 8am. This was very late for a shinobi. _I must have been tired _Ino mused with her eyes closed. She tried to push up and get off the body she was lying with- _Wait what_. Opening her eyes she was met with the handsome face of Reiji, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Legs entwined and she laying on top of him in a loving couples position, her head pressed softly against his pecks and neck. A content look upon Reiji's stunning features. Ino blushed heavily as she figured her position and what happened.

She knew she fell asleep on his boob musles only and the rest of her body was on the floor, either she must have crawled onto him, or he pulled her up to her. Judging by the way he held her, she decided on the latter. she tried disengaging himself. from him stealthily but she saw his face change from content to troubled and then lost as she left his grip. She never wanted to see that face again. So she did the only thing she could. She leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips, it was just a brush but the two lips touched nevertheless.

One soft and sized, and one red and luscious. With a kick in her step she walked into the kitchen with a smile planted on her pretty face. That smile turned into a massive full body blush as Kiba and Caz looked at her big, wide, knowing grins. Even Akamaru had his mouth turned upwards.

"Uh umm, hi guys" she said trying to break the silence."

"So" Kiba started.

"Whens" Caz said

"The"

"Wedding"

"Arf!"

They all said one after another. Ino couldn't help but smile.

"Ok you got me, i was tired ok. So i thought i'd take a nap" She said as if she was explaining something obvious.

"Uh huh. A little nap on top of your muscely handsome teammate" Caz started.

"Entangle and wrapped up with eachother, And you snuggled into his boobs, with him have one hand on your ass and one holding you tight. While he is one cloth away from being butt naked" Kiba finished With a grin that could give Naruto a run for his money.

"Well that wasn't me! and their muscle not boobs" she huffed.

"Exactly, maybe we should ask the other cheeky devil on who did it" Kiba said leering at her. Ino didn't miss how Caz's face flashed anger at Kiba for a second.

"Oh Kiba please no" She asked in her cutest voice she could muster. Kiba's face fell, she always managed to get him with that one.

Growling "Fine, but only if you make me a sandwich"

"Awww Kiba, but i'm so tired. Couldn't you do it, please. And for me too" She asked in her same cute voice. Kiba growled but relented.

"Screw you woman, thats unfair" he muttered as he began getting stuff out the fridge.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((

Several weeks had passed, Kiba had perfected two styles of the chakra scalpel. Reiji had passed on his idea to Kiba for how he should learn to focus it lik a beam as well as extra long claws so he had long range and short range covered with the chakra scalpel.

Ino had progressed very far with her chakra control as did everyone else, the tree climbing excersise Caz had them on was annoying but worth it. One of her routines for her stamina was to hang upside down for as long as she could. The other two could stay up for a long while and she was nearly on par with them.

Reiji, had Risen to the rank of Vasake in full. His skill in the style of the Shimmering hornet was insane, he learnt quickly, but was stuck on one Jutsu. Caz had shown him how he could channel chakra into his hand, and destroy almost anything. Reiji was extremely frustrated as he was utterly useless at chakra controll, he could stick to trees but couldn't handle all the chakra he had and he wasted what others would call a sickening amount but he was still able to keep up due to his frightening amount of chakra.

It was this day when Kakashi had approached the manor and seen Hattori heir in the middle of the lake, on a flat rock. From this distance Kakashi could only make out a blue swirl around his arm and then he would not punch but sort of swipe at the unbreakable summoned dummy. Kakashi was unfamiliar with what the boy was doing but he didn't question it. He sat and waited for his friend Cariziya to return from the D ranked mission he and two of his squad where on. Kakashi was relaxing as felt a surge of enourmous power, it was immense and demonic, but not vile or sickening. Sitting up straight Kakashi heard the young prodigy scream his rage. _What is going on? _In a flash the red eye was revealed and Kakashi recoiled from what his sharingan saw.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((

Reiji was getting pissed, he had been at this stupid thing for several days now and made no progress at all whatsoever. He had been becoming more and more snappier by the second because he was told his father mastered it in a few days, his father had made it. Caz had mastered it in a week, and made his own variation. It had been two weeks and Reiji couldn't even get the chakra right. All he got was a massive swirl of chakra, then it would turn into nothing as he impacted with it. Rage that had been bubbling over the days and days, his ineptitude at controlling his own chakra. Why couldn't he do it. His dad had heaps of chakra, he can control it. Caz has heaps of chakra, he could do it to. Was the only reason he had so much strength because of his clan? The only reason he could do anything was because of the greatness of the blood that flowed in him.

_Why, why am i so bad at everything, even the respect i have from others is because of how great the clan is. Why! _

The demon inside rumbled in anger, not at he boy but at itself. the demon felt regret, he felt like he had caused so much pain for the boy.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((

_**I can't believe what im feeling, i didn't spawn like me had feelings. I'm sad for the boy, i took his family, i took his friends, I'm just like Kyuubi. I'm exactly what i had feared to become, i'm exactly what i grew powerful for to destroy IT'S MY FAULT!**_ The demon inside the Jinchuuriki raged, a viscous swirl of chakra flooded Reiji's body and permanantly planted itself in his charka coils.

_**I swear to you my cage, i swear I MAKE THINGS RIGHT! starting from now. **_The demon collapsed mentally from exhaustion.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

Reiji felt immense anger, he felt shame, he felt weak. But it was not his feelings, his rage before had multiplyed coupled by the long forgotton feelings Of the Wolf. In a howl of rage, he felt control over his chakra like he never had before. The difficulty from before was gone, he generated too much, way, way too much for the jutsu, and a black shadowy outline of a huge, muscled, and hairy claw and arm shadowed his. He smashed the dummy with such force it disintergrated in nothingness. It simply ceased to exist. Reiji's bones and muscles in his arm and hands smashed and pulverised itself. The human arm was not strong enough to hold so much chakra so it imploded.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))

Reiji's eyes fluttered open, here he was looking at the ceiling, it was bright and white everywhere.

"Deja vu huh Reiji!" A familiar annoying voice yelled loudly into his Reiji turned to look at the clown.

"Naruto, you knucklehead, my ear hurts now goddamnit" Reiji said grinning. Naruto grinned back.

"How long have i been here?"

"A few hours, Kakashi sensei carried you in"

"How goes your training with Kurenai sensei?"

"Pretty good to be honest. She didn't know much about tai-jutsu, so she sent me to train with these two awesome guys called Gai-sense and Rock Lee. Theyre weird, but really strong"

Reiji chuckled in response as he stood. His arm was swathed in bandages and still a little sore.

"My teams probably missing me huh?" he said grinning.

"Yup, Ino was here for ages, she just lft maybe you can catch her, i'm going to Ichiraku's" Naruto yelled with a big smile.

"Thanks Naruto, c'ya!"

"Bye Reiji!"

Choosing an optimistic route, Reiji jumped out the window. Landing softly behind Ino he silently approached her. He was so close breathing meant she could hear it.

"Boo"

"Arrh Reiji you brat, You could've given me heart attack!". Reiji chuckled ducking under her half-assed left hook.

"take a look at this, i discovered it when i went phsyco and blew up my arm." Not letting her speak, he held up his bandage clad hand and an outline of a hairy , muscley black shadow coated his arm.

His arm oozed power, and drips of black electricty looking stuff dribbled off his arm. The shadow was transparent, but still didn't feel evil, no matter the looks.

"Whoa thats,..."

"Scary huh?"

"Yeah"

"Say we got a few minutes, lets go to the pub whaddya say?"

"Sure"

Reiji grinned and dragged her around waist, to lead her down his favourite place. Ino was suprised at his actions, but sunk into him anyway. They had a brilliant time at the pub, Reiji had, had several drinks and was still no way near drunk.

They met up with Kiba and Akamaru around three in the after noon.

"Hey Reiji, you alright"

Reiji grinned "Never better Kiba"

"We gotta mission to do. Come on"

"Not another grocery errand" Ino complained.

"Nah, this ones a B ranked one, Caz got pissed at the stupid missions they gave us so he pushed and we got this." Opening the door to the hokage office, they saw Caz leaning agaisnt the wall and jiji writing on rice paper.

"Ahh Zephyr squad" jiji beamed.

"wass' goin on jiji" Reiji grinned.

Kiba and Ino were shocked at the informality of their squadmate. Caz just chuckled.

"Hmm hello Reiji. Anyway, your mission requires a stealthy nin, a tracker nin, and a interrogation nin. So obviously, you three were perfect. Your mission is to go to the Village hidden in the fruit and there is a ninja spy who has been uncovered. The ninja is named Kuri Shui. A shinobi from the Village hidden in Shame. The shame ninja dislike us and their prescence in the land of fire is disturbing. He is a jounin commanding 4 chunin and genin. Your mission is to incapacitate them and then alert the authorities."

"Yes hokage" said the 3 in unision.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((

Reiji was wearing his full ninja kit from his academy days. As he stepped out of his room, Caz threw a bunch of cloth and steel at him. Reiji tumbled back into his room.

"Thats your new shinobi gear, be quick were leacing soon"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))

Reiji had to admit, he didn't want to boast but it did look quite awesome. the bottom half was the same, the top half consisted of a Black and silver shirt that was kept closed by a red sash, there was also a pauldron stretching from his right chest, shoulder and going all the way down covering his whole arm in a black leather with certain peices being full jet black carved steel. His left side allowed his bicep and entire arm to show except for the bracer.

The pauldron also came with a mouth veil, and a deep cowl and cloak. It was intimidating. Jumping down off the second floor he walked into the Kitchen where Kiba was wearing his Inizuka ninja kit, a fur cowl and fur matted plates. Ino was wearing sexy peices of metal stretching to her thigh and around her midsection. Caz was normal except for the same type of pauldron and his spear. Reiji's training with Sia was unenventful at first as she kept trying to distract him unknowingly. Once she wanted Reiji to rub her in the middle of the fight, he put his foot down.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((

**A month ago**

Reiji was in a full spar with Caz, Caz sensei was using Khrah and he was using with Sia, the start of the fight was good and he held his own, but her annoyances and playfulnes started to cost him hits and eventually the fight.

He was ready to go again but the damn spear had started to get into his head again, begging him to think dirty thoughts and hold her this way and that. Finally pissed off, he bumped the butt of the spear into the ground harshly in her mid plead.

/Ooooowwww _ah Master please why!_

_Sia! shut up, you've got to controll yourself, i did what you asked because i didn't want to hurt your feeelings but i cant fight with you moaning in my head 24/7 _

He knew he was too harsh when whimpering echoed through his head.

_/Im sorry master, but i can't help it. Im addicted to you._

_Thats fine, and if you want ill do this shit later, but you've got understand you might get me killed one day! you have to stop this nonsense, playfulness is great, but now you've gone to the point of using me_

He felt her slipping out of his cohendrance and the spear in his hands started to feel cold.

_I forbid you to go, i need you by my side!_

_/Im so sorry master i'll fix my urges i swear_

Since that day, Sia had reigned in her shit. Her urges came only at times when Reiji had the time for it, and as a result she had less urges less often.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((

_/Hey master, whats up with the look? _

_How do you mean?_

_You look sexy no doubt, but now your sexier than usual _

Groaning inwardly, Reiji just shook his head at the steel on his back. Reiji had trained himself to ignore her praises. It was unnerving, how she would call him hers or master but his dad dealt with it, so could he.

"Whoa Reiji, you look pretty badass" Caz commented, Kiba muttered his assent and Ino just stared, blushing heavily.

"So let's go" Reiji said adjusting the fur off his spear.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((

They had been travelling for several days now and were nearing the land of waves. The town was on the very outskirts of The land of waves where the Shame ninja had holed up.

"Kakashi left to go on a mission a few days before us you know, i wonder how their mission is going."

As the very words left his mouth, an eagle soared above the Elite jounin and scrawed.


	6. Chapter 6

Reiji Hattori

"What could Sarutobi want in the middle of my mission?" Caz muttered.

"Whats wrong sensei?" Reiji asked as the eagle landed on his shoulder. Reiji took the message out of the pouch on the eagles leg and handed it to his sensei.

After a quick glance he scrawled down something using a charcoal pen and gave it back to the eagle. As it flew off, Caz turned to the rest of Zephyr squad.

"Hmm it seems our mission has been diverted, a chunin team will complete our mission for us while we are charged with helping the very team i spoke of earlier"

"Sasuke's team?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, it seems that instead of a C ranked mission, the client lied to them and handed them a S ranked mission. Were closest so we have to deal with their problems for them. Kakashi is injured and Kiichi has been wolloped in his side by a member of The seven swordsmen of the mist. Pain in the ass Kakashi" he muttered under his breath.

"Okay, so when do have to get there?" Ino asked.

"Now, thats why it's a pain in the ass"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They arrived at a rather small village in the land of waves after asking a skipper to take them to the island. Aparantly this where they were hiding. Knocking on the door of well designed house partly on top of the sea. A kind pretty woman opened the door.

"Hello, can i help you?"

"My lady" Caz stopped to bend and kiss her knuckles, she blushed faintly. "We are told that our fellow leaf shinobi are housed here. Were the back-up" Caz said tapping on his peice around his head

_Gosh these genin and their sensei look tough, unlike the poor kids who had been beaten up so severely. And that boy, he was so handsome, and the outfit he's wearing looks like his mentors. _ Nodding she ushered them inside.

Reiji groaned as he leaned Sia against the wall

_Man you gotta lose some weight woman. _He mentally laughed as she heard her pout before he put her down.

"He sent you weaklings, What a waste" Said a familiar arrogant voice.

"Ah Sasuke, such a delight" Kiba leered.

"Back off Sasuke" came the weak voice of the injured Kakashi. Caz took off to talk to Kakashi, Reiji went Kiichi and Ino took a seat next to Sakura. Kiba growled and went outside.

"Wow, Ino you look pretty" Sakura said to her friend.

"Thanks, i threw away the diet abd now i've put on muscle, instead of skin and bone, but you look like you died a week ago though, wanna tell me what happened."

"Sure"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Whoa, you don't look so good Kiichi, what did you get up to?" Reiji asked the Kiichi who was up and looking around like an excited puppy.

'Hi Reiji, you look fantastic! Im just a bit injured though" Kiichi's face fell, only to be back up in an instant.

"jeez have you been beaten silly or what? why are you acting like this?"

"Sorry, the tea they had me drink make me a bit excited but you should of seen Kakashi sensei, oohh boy he said some weird things" Kiichi replyed looking everywhere.

Reiji laughed, "Like what?"

"Like how he wanted to marry the kids mom, aha you should of seen her"

Reiji sensed Kiichi was in slight becuase of his movements, so pinching the gap in between the spinal vertebrea, he put Kiichi into a fitful sleep.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Haku! come here" An injured Zabuza Momochi grunted.

"Yes Zabuza, what do you need?" Haku replyed knowing full well what he wanted, the small tent in the blanket sated for that thought.

"You know what you need to do, help me out here Haku"

"Of course" Haku smiled and with out a word pulled down the sheets and brought Zabuza to a climax.

"to- i have permission- to leave and pick the herbs i need?" Haku said between slurps and sucks.

"Yes, of course, Grrrr ahhh"

Haku swallowed the fluid, knowing Zabuza would be angry if he didn't.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It had been three days since Zaphyr team had arrived at their doorstep, it was 6 and night was approaching. Almost insantly, Reiji had clashed with Tsunami's only son. Inari. Reiji had found himself instantly drawn to Tsunami as a mother or sister figure, and Tsunami felt the same. He was more open and divulged more with her than he had his trusted team meates. instead of training in the day and staying back leter on in the day or at night. He found himself in a deep conversation with the 35 year old mother. Then when he could no longer talk to her about private matters he ventured off into the forest and trained, coming back in the dead of night or sleeping out in the forest. Ino had been worried at first, but then relented as she saw his determined face. She knew she had better luck pushing a mountain. Sakura was still eating only lettuce and fawning over Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru joined him on one of his late night training sessions but found they couldn't move for a while afterwards.

It was one of these nights, Reiji had been finishing his delicous meal while talking to Caz. "...So, Our guy is Zabuza Momochi, A demon of the mist and legendary swordsmen of the mist. Also a jounin. When the time comes, leave him to me and Kakashi if he's feeling up to it." Kakashi grunted from his room in acknowledgement. "He also has a young shinobi with him, your age. Along with two chuunin men called the demon brothers. Ino, Kiba, i expect you to take out these chuunin and then if Reiji needs it, go help him. Otherwise go back and protect the workers."

"What about us!" Sasuke shouted irresponsibly. "It's our mission not yours!" he yelled slamming his fists on the table. Caz merely cocked his head and looked long and hard the Uchiha. Slowly Sasuke, sat back down. He had withered under Caz's harsh gaze. Sometimes, a simple cock of the head can say more than words.

"Don't you do that to my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said automatically. She clapped her hands to her mouth instantly. The table groaned. "Sorry" she squeeked.

"What the hell is up with your squad Kakashi? are you pulling my leg here?" Caz shouted angrily.

"I trained a bunch of idiots" Came his angry mutter. "Except for Kiichi, he got injured jumping in to save me, he went overboard. But he still saved me from serious injury."

"Your slipping Kakashi" Caz muttered.

"Now if theres no more interruptions, Kiba's reconnasiance tel-"

"Why are you even bothering! it's no point you'll all just get yourself killed." The little brat Inari shouted. Caz planted his face into the hard wood of the table.

"I give up, fuck this" Caz said to the table.

"Inari shhh your embarrassing your grandpa and me!" Tsunami hissed.

"NO! These guys are stupid! If dad couldn't do it then why should they b-"

"Shut the hell up kid" Reiji said quietly, His Ying Yang style gold/purple eyes were spinning slowly. Caz looked up. "Reiji, just relax, cal-"

"Just because your father got himself killed over you doesn't mean you have to force it on us. I understand you feel lost without him, but you should be happy knowing you mattered more than his own life to him. Instead here you are moping and annoying the shit out of me" Reiji growled, his eyes spinning faster by the second.

Inari was scared, the fury rolling off the scary boy in front of him was all too real. But being his dads kid, he didn't know when to shutup.

"Oh yeah! Just because you don't know what it's like not having lost your parent!" Inari screamed.

Caz facepalmed, as did Kiba and Ino. Even Sasuke shook his head at the brat. But Reiji's reaction was more violent any of them thought. His head snapped to the side as the two colours mixed, ther was bits of purple floating around in a sea of Gold. _Damn, i had hoped his mom won this time. _Caz thought as Reiji picked up the kid by the scruff of his neck and lifted him until he was inches away from Reiji's furious face. (When a sea of purple has flecks of gold, his mothers side is if tinged in a sea of gold, Then his dads fury starks)

"You have no idea what loss is" Reiji said in a voice barely above a whisper. Anger evident as Blackish wisps of chakra escaped his body. "Until you realise, you have nothing left anymore to lose. My parents were both destroyed by a demon. And yet, i didn't turn out weak like you" Reiji snarled, throwing aside the kid.

"Reiji!" Ino cried.

"You have a wonderful mother who loves you. I don't know what love is" Reiji said the anger receeding and his shoulders slumping. Everyone in the room present felt the heat leave the air and utter sadness replace the fury.

Picking up the scroll of Wooden Dummies, Reiji walked out the door into the icy rain.

"Cariziya! he will freeze out there! tonight is much, much worse tan our worst storm!"

"He'll be fine, he has to blow off some steam" Opening the door, Carizya felt a drop sting as it landed on his cheek. "Damn, thats actually pretty bad. I'll actually go looking for him in the morning, he'll probably reject me now."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Reiji felt the drops and ice peirce into his skin, but he didn't care. Going deep into the forest he found a clearing. In his sense of rage, he summoned several hundred unbreakable wooden dummies, that faught back at his own skill level. Looking around at the cold peices of wood around him. His clawed shadow outlined his arm and he went batshit at the training dummies.

For hours he battered away at the elite training dummies, a shadow clone in the back with the scroll summoning more. He had suffered 7 broken ribs, both arms dislocated, jaw fractured, leg snapped in two in 3 places, fingers and palms shredded. Musles torn over and over. Knuckles busted and bleeding from the rock hard chakra enchanted wood. he was being beaten over and over to seconds from death when he finally collapsed, broken, battered, bleeding cold. But not angry.

He drifted off uncounsiouss, somewhere, his one upper body robe lay to the side , having los it in the fight, his Pauldron back at the house and his spear resting beside his warm bed. There he lay, In the middle of the clearing. Healing at rates the Kyuubi couldn't match.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((

_**Stupis kid, almost killing himself. **_Muttered Rexzuji as he passed the black chakra through his cage's body and slowly passing out as was the strain for doing such against the seal.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))

A beautiful figure walked down through the forest, a basket in one-hand carrying a small amount of herbs. The person approached the spot where it knew to be herbs. The figure held back a gasp as it saw what lay in the clearing. A boy, A very handsome one at that. lying down in the middle of the clearing wearing nothing on his upper body. It's breath came slightly irregularly, as it gazed upon the boys flawless body, The chiseled abs, hard pecks, muscled neck and arms, and perfect figure. Calming itself, it watched the boys eyes flutter open.

Reiji regained conciousness, the sun lay a few hourse from night. _Damn, was i out for that long? _

"It's bad to be sleeping out here without clothes on, you might catch a cold." a femine voice said from the trees.

"Huh? whose that?"

Stepping out of the trees he saw a beautiful girl not much older than him. She was bery pretty, he slender legs seemed to glide under her shortskirt and the tight tank top she wore did nothing to hide her enticing belly peircing and large shapely breasts. But Reiji didn't care about that he just thought she was Beautiful, on par with Ino. Reiji stood up, blood dripping off his pants, and a bit spurted out of his wounds. Instantly she was at his side forcing him to sit.

"Oh no, your hurt" she said cocern in her eyes, looking at the wound, she saw a rib sticking out of his abdomen.

"It's serious, it's be- ah woah" She caught herself as the bone went back insde his body and the wound close up, all the little nicks and bruises disapeared. She looked up into his amazing, special eyes and saw him grinning.

"I'm fine, trust me. Whats your name"

"Ha-Haku" She said, fishing herself out of his deep eyes.

"Haku" Reiji, lifted her delicate hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Pleased to meet you miss, i'm Reiji" She giggled _Thank you sensei_ He thought to himself.

"What are you doing all the way out here Haku?" he said pulling the blushing haku off him and up straight.

"I was picking herbs for my sick friend" She smiled. Which he returned.

"Well your not gonna find any here, theyd be kinda umm spoilt." He said taking in the blood and more blood everywhere.

" what happened? Where you attacked?" she asked.

"No, i just trained a little to hard. But any way, i got time to kill. Do you wan't help picking those herbs?"

"I don't want to waste your time Reiji" Haku began.

"Like i said, i've got time to kill. Besides, what are friends for?" Reiji said with a smile.

"Friends? i'd like that very much" Haku smiled. This was the first friend she had ever made.

Their discussion had faded into the talk of ninja's, Reiji had explained he was a genin ninja of the Hidden leaf village. Suddenly Haku became serious.

"Do you know what true power is?" She asked bare centimeters away from his face. her arms wrapped around him. Reiji was terribly confused but ignored it and tried to answer. He found he couldn't.

"I-i don't-" he tried to stall.

"I believe true power is that which you get from fighting.". Reiji inclined his head, thinking there was more.

"Not for fighting for yourself, or your own life. But for others. I believe that if their is someone precious in your life, that you would risk you life to protect them. That is true strength"

Reiji smiled at her, "I believe it too, i just never acknowledged it before now. Thank you" Haku smirked at his sincerity.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A while had past as he two had talked and joked around, all the while picking herbs until Haku stood suddenly.

"Reiji, it's getting late i have to go" Haku said sadly. "Your a ninja, So i wish you luck on your dreams, but i just wanted to say thanks, your the first real friend i've ever had.

"Maybe, we might never meet again, but your still one of the kindest, prettiest girls i know. I hope we run into each other again someday" She giggled again.

Leaning forward she placed a light kiss on his chin. "Thanks Reiji, for everything."

And with that she ran off "Oh and by the way"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a boy!"

Reiji froze, he had been slightly attracted to a boy? His chin started to burn now. Grinning at himself he walked back home in the darkness. Something deep inside him was laughing too, but what it was he couldn't guess.


	7. Chapter 7

Reiji Hattori.

Reiji stood still for a few seconds on the spot. Haku's parting words were downright weird. But he still didn't mind. He was a friend and he looked after his friends. Even if the were big-chested crossdressers.

He made his way back, thoughs laden with the memories of Haku. And in less than a few moments, he was gazing upon the house of Tsunami. _Why does everything go so quickly when you busy, but slows when your bored _He grumbled. It was and akward situation, he was freezing and it was around 9 at night. He didn't want to disturb anyone. But taking a breath he knocked a little too sharply.

The door opened and he found himself pressed against Tsunami's warm subsantial breasts. "I was so worried about you, you almost gave me a heartattack." She cried as the young man who she had grown so accustomed too.

"Mf, yo' voobs a weally fug. Can' breth" Loosening her grip she asked him again. As her grip relinquished, Reiji took his chance and moved his away from the huge mounds, sucking in a load of air he repeated a little slowly.

"I said, your boobs are soft and really big but i couldn't breathe" thank you she blushed, hugging him tigher, Once again Reiji groaned before takeing the plung in between mountains. Wrapping his arms around her he blew softly on her exposed tit, to bring her out of it.

"Aaaah oh gosh, why don't you come inside and ill russle you something up quickly, then you have to promise to go to bed. I got Ino to swap with Kiba so i'll be sure you two don't wonder off."

Reiji ate (Possibily one of the best sandwiches ever, coupled with the spectacular veiw as she stayed right in front of him leaning over and massaging his spasmic muscles and getting the blood flowing. Contrary to his grumbles and telling her he was fine, he couldn't help but groan a bit as she hit the right spot. His sound settled it. She would massage him to sleep. He had no power over himself as the woman stripped off his top and proceeded to oogle his body like a teen.

"Wow, your very impressive, now lay down on your back and relax." He did as told after shrugging to a bewildered Ino. And then proceeded to bite his tongue to keep from groaning he fell asleep. Ino had watched the whole ordeal, and after his gentle whiffling sound could be heard, Tsunami leaned over, rolled him around. Put a hand dangerously close to his manhood and kissed his forehead.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))

Ino awoke from her deep slumber. She blushed a bit as she had woken up staring at Reiji's face. She remembered pushing the bedrolls closer to his but she did't account for that he might roll over. He was now only a meter away, from her. Ino smiled as she realised it wasn't a big deal, she drew the bedrolls so close, she was centimetres away from his face. With the delighted face in a content sleep she fell asleep, stariing directly at his features.

It was Reiji's turn to wake, it was around 7 in the morning, and the sounds of cooking could be heard. Opening his eyes, he caught his breath as his eyes brought him the gift of waking up to Ino's beautiful face, She had a happy smile on her fae as she snuggled closer to him. Not touching, but here face less than half a metre away. Reiji grinned and re-tucked the girl back into her own bedroll extra tightly along with his blanket. Giving one last look at the content blonde, he slipped quietly into the kitchen.

"Hello Reiji, i see you had a good sleep." Tsunami said as she saw him.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((

It was the fifth day since arriving at the large house. Today, Tazuna was going to go work on the bridge, as he had been before on the previous days both Zabuza and Kakashi were injured. Kakshi had recovered from the slash in his chest well, while without a healer, Kiichi would be out of action for weeks.

It was today when Reiji was given his task of watching over Tazuna and the workers, Kiba and Akamary as well as the squad 10 sensei were with him on the great and impressive bridge. Kakashi had wanted to headcount, so Caz sent the real one with his two genin and Kakashi's shadow clone with them, so if they ran into trouble, the clon would dispell informing Caz and the other to genin from squad 10.

It was this day of all days, when Zabuza looked at the young teen crying on his member, he had ravaged his delicate areas out of rage. Gently laying the paining boy to a side, he grinned through his bandage covered face. "Now Haku, i feel like finishing what we started."

"Yes Zabuza" the boy replied between sniffles.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((

Kiba and Akamaru both looked up at the same time, no-one was supposed to come to the bridge today unless you tell Kakashi's clone first, and since Kakashi hadn't said anything, Kiba tensed and signalled his friend.

"Company?"

"Arf!" Akamaru replied for him.

"Good, i was getting soft"

Kiba merely scoffed, he had been with him the day he took on thos inanimate training dummies. He had come back with several broken bones as the dummy taught him to not put his guard down. Prescicely two enemies, their scent was faint. So it meant they were prbably at the other end where the bridge sarts.

"Two hostiles, very faint scents so they must be pretty far-" he was interrupted as two kunai flew towards them, Kiba was distracted as he was explaining. Reiji wasn't. He stretched his steel clad arm in the path of the two kunai, and they both clanged uselessely against him. Out of the water, rose two ghastly figures. _Demon brothers _they both thought at the same time.

Exchanging a look Kiba took the one on the right and Reiji on the left. "Thought you said they were far away becuase of their scent? Even i can smell them now."

"It's still kind of faint, it must be because of their freshwater scent. It dumbs down natural scent from sweat or stuff like that. I couldn't pick it up in all this saltwater."

"very clever dog-boy, i wouldn't of expected a mutt like you to be smarter than your pet" one of them sneered.

Kiba just growled. "it's not my fault your such drama queens you can't even work up a sweat." Kiba replied grinning. The twin whois spoke went from Grinning mentally to absolutely furios, as did his brother.

"These idiots must have a fucking personality disorder or something" Reiji just chuckled as a reply.

"We'll get you kid, **Water style, secret hidden mist jutsu"**

"Oh no you don't **Beast clone transformation, Fang over Fang!**" Kiba didn't attack with fang over fang, he merely cleared the mist before it began. Reiji had retreated a bit back to where Kakashi stodd watching with a smile.

"Nice, you knew his brother would use this time to sneak past you in the mist! you fell beck to check and Kiba cleared it. Very nice teamwork. Speaking of his brother." Kakashi inclined his head meaningfully, Reiji had been busy grinning up at him.

Reiji nodded and took off, his blinding speed catching the chuunin off guard. And being in mid-air, he wasn't able to avoid the viscous double handed fist slam from the air. Using the limp, unconsiouss body as a stepping stone, he leapt back onto the bridge. Looking over Kiba's direction he saw the two standing back to back, Kiba in front towards the start of the bridge and the other pathetic excuse for a demon looking at Reiji. Reiji was terribly confused for a while until the so called 'Demon' fell flat on his face and spasmed uncontrollably. Reiji caught glimpse of a green blade being withdrawn into Kiba's hand. _Chakra blade, nice one Kiba. _Kakashi had watched the entire ordeal. Both the chuunins were dispatched with frightening ease. And the hiddin Mist was a very tough village to please, whereas Leaf shinobi required a minimum of 8 D rank and either 1 B rank or C rank to take the local Chuunin exams. The hiddin mist required 12 D rank, 1 B rank and 2 C rank. Thus creating more experienced ninja. But a higher student loss rate.

Kakashi's students had required not much help with them, but Not much being an understatement. Kakashi left them rocked and winded leaving Sauke the chance to knock them both out. He had made the mistake thinking he didn't do much at all and it was all his students.

instantly, the sound of a flying Kunai interrupted his thoughts. He didn't need it, but Reiji's Keen eyes and keener ears picked up on rustling cloth then the clinking of metal. Reiji shouted out to Kakashi who had just jumped away, grimacing as his chest burned from the wound. Nodding to the boy he dispelled his clone which brought the two remaining genin of squad 10 to a halt. Caz gestured angrily at Sasuke as he had stopped walking right in front of them.

"If your gonna be an idiot and stop in the middle of a busy road. Then do it while im not with you" Caz muttered annoyed.

"But the clone?" Sasuke asked worried.

"What about it?"

"It dispelled, it means their in trouble, doesn't it?" Sakura asked also a bit stricken.

"So we still have to get the chicken, Reiji won't accept it and sulk for a day if don't bring him his Honey chicken." Caz said doing his eerie eye smile. _Uh Kakashi and Caz both do that cheerful smile with their eyes._ Sakura mused.

"Well screw this, im going they might be in trouble." Caz let him go, he was a nuiscance and he was in the right state of mind if he his worried for his friends. Already a few dozen metres away sasuke panicked. _If Kakshi sensei dies, there'll be no-one to teach me powerful jutsu. That Zephyr squad leader could do it but he won't train me i know it. How can i beat Itachi without powerful moves. _Motivated by his insecure thoughts, he sped up.

"Kakashi, I hadn't expected you to be up, and about so early. What a pity you and your genin are in my way. Wait this boy-" Zabuza had started in his unnaturally, natural low voice. And ended eying up the muscular form of Reiji. "Hanzo" He spat. "Your his brat"

"Proud of it too, what is a sorry excuse for a demon like you doing on something so unworth your filth" Reiji said indicating the bridge they were standing on.

Zabuza merely growled. He struck. It was fast and sudden, almost as fast as Caz in their spars, except, it was strange, he heard a massive -_Woosh-_. Reiji just managed to duck and instinctively got a two finger punch in before jumping back. He knew Zabuza was stinging, but no pain played across his features. Only now did Reiji see what he attacked him with, He had seen the massive blade on his back, but never thought he would have the arm strength and the speed to draw and swing it hard with one-hand in under 2 seconds. "Your quick Hattori scum, i'll be sure to be respectful when i cleave you in two" Reiji cursed as a spurt of blood squirted as he straightened up, pulling his spear off his back, he eyed his foe wearily.

_This guy is no joke, he's insanely strong and fast. _

Out of nowhere the mist nin attacked again, But Reiji was too busy thinking and he would sustain another minor injury if he dodged now. It couldn't be helped he thought as he jumped back a little too late. Apparantly, it could. Kakashi was sick of seeing the powerful ninja take on his genin entrusted to him by one of his only surving best friends. He would die before he let them down, seriously wounded or not. He blocked the massive sword with a kunai, leaning all his force against the sword. Slowly, the other jounin relented and jumped back.

"hmmph... **Secret hidding mist jutsu, Water clones!"**

**"Fang over Fang!" **Instantly the mist cleared and he found Zabuza leaping at him, sword raised for a killing blow. Reiji grinned and sidestepped/180 degree spinned at the last few seconds brining the spear, blade pointing behind him. The unmistakeble _-shhlling- _Of a body driven by gravity sliding into his spear, then the sound of water splashing everywhere as the clone dispersed made him shiver. "Thanks Kiba!" He yelled to his friend who just lobbed a kunai millimetres past his face and heard it thud into another water clone.

"You idiot! don't drop your guard!" Kiba yelped.

"Never did", he said fingering his spear. Which was still pointing behind him, had kiba not thrown the kunai, the other enemy would have sunk onto his spear aswell.

_/a=Unngh oh god, shit sorry master i didn't mean to i swear!_

_No i'm sorry, that was my fualt. Your one hell of a spear, i felt so fluent with that last attack._

_/Ahhrg th- thank you master, woooooh! _Sia screamed as she came hard, the spear vibrating spastically in his hand. Reiji grinned, he had accidently rubbed a certain type of G-spot for the steel in his hands.

Caz, Sakura and Ino arrived just after the last water clone, Caz shouted at his two pupils and pointed to the ragged bunch running at them. Caz ran off to releive the already stricken Kakashi and sakura sat there uselessly. She shouted at the two more than capable boys down away from her.

"Where is my Sasuke-kun Kiba?"

"Don't ask stupid girly crushy question like that now Sakura, what the fuck woman?" Kiba yelled back.

"No he ran off to help you guys" she explained, ok maybe she could have gone without the 'my' bit.

"Dunno" Kiba grunted out while dodging, Akamaru bit on the temple of the guy that attacked him and he was out like a light.

"Even Akamaru's more helpful than me" she sulked.

Back at the House on the docks, Ino grunted as she pulled the cord tight together bind the two men who had come to try and rape Tsunami.

Kiba and Reiji had been subdued by the demon twins again, Kiba took both of them on while more similar and much, much more tougher enemies poured out. They both hadn't struck anyone fatally yet and they were just leaving them out cold on the floor. The wooden walkway littered with blood and unconsious bodies. about 5 of them. And they were probably a few notches above the demon twins, so it had been a scary affair but they pushed through itcwith only a few nicks and cuts. Reiji was currently facing off with his hardest opponent besides Zabuza, The speed which he struck at was incredible, but the blows were weak. To Reiji, he could barely register he was being hit until a massive stab of pain engulfed his left thigh. He had grown conplacement and hadn't seen the other older boy pull out a kunai. Growing angry Reiji pulled out the blade like it was nothing, (as his hard muscles hadn't allown it to go far) much to the amazement of his opponent. He threw the kunai with his still hot blood on it towards the boy and as the kid dodged it, he had no time to evade the flying right knee that ended the fight.

Reiji grunted as the aftereffects of all the blows hit him and he fell to one knee, instantly getting back up. Looking towards Kiba, the tall male had cut off the muscle in an enemy's leg and Akamaru jumped on the downed guys head, forcing him into the planks and knocking him unconsiouss.

Reiji and Kiba clapped hands with eachother grinning profusely, when suddenly 3 senbon buried itself in Kiba's back. Kiba growled as it hit his nerve. "Da' fuck?" Annoyed he started plucking out the pesky needles and turning in the direction from here they came. He was suprised to see a kunoichi with a mask over her face.

"Reiji, lets get this asshole" Kiba growled, Akamaru barked at the woman who had dared to defile his master.

"Right" Reiji coudn't help but shake the feeling that something was wrong, nevertheless. He charged forward and swung the deadly spear in circles over his head in the way he liked to do so. Showing off his prowess at the spear the blade zipped through the air faster than the eye could see. Raw power, speed, skill and excellent hand eye co-oridnation allowed for the graceful movements. Everyone fighting somehow reached a silent agreement to not fight and watch the epic battle. Caz deflected the huge blade contemptuosly as he watched his apprentice. He had forbiddon himself to help him create his own style, So what he saw was a spectacle. Reiji was at his skill 10 years ago. The style was a raw variation of Hanzo's shimmering Wolf style. Reiji had named it Shadow of Greatness in respect to his father, not knowing the style, stance and use of the head, elbow, knee, fist, and feet were all used in conjunctuion with the spear, where almost exactly the same to that of his father.

The sound of the clash on steel had been abruptly paused, now it was abruptly started. Again.

Reiji was in mid combo... _Fuck this girl is so damn fast, lets hope she doesnt see this coming..._ smacking the kunoichi across the face with his right elbow hi brought his arm back in the same motion but backwards resulting in her getting elbowed twice on both side then the heavy metal smashing her across the face as the butt of the spaer dislocated her jaw. He didn't have a set plan to techniques or anything. he just made it up as he went, trusting his instict. Stepping back, allowed the other shinobi to pop her jaw back and bowed, "My turn Reiji" and without warning Kiba pushed him aside playfully and jumped in, his animalistic methods a major factor as she ducked and swerved to evade his attacks. Sensing an opening, the kunoichi lunged at him with her senbon. her attack was stopped however, when her arm lit up in a searing pain. The dog had fractured her wrist. And Reiji had cut her straight above the breast and it hurt alot. She had no choice, stepping back she sighed loudly.

"Whats wrong? not giving up are ya?" Kiba teased. She looked straight at him and reiji who was behind him leaning on his spear.

"I'm sorry, you will both die here. forgive me." she said sadly. Kiba was confused, as was Reiji. Instantly a massive surge of chakra built as several ice crystal luanched out from the water. Kiba and Reiji dodged them easily enough but the purpose was clear, they were now only a few feet away in akward positions, and her hands were moving in a blur of signs.

"Kekkai Genkai: **Ice mirrors, Bane of life!" **She shouted. Instantly they were surrounded in a dome of mirrors. _Mirrors? or wait, is that ice? _He had no more time as three untraceable senbon buried itself into his thigh. It didn't injure him seriously as they didn't penetrate deep, but they incapacitated him with searing pain. A blur of drk green. Then a fist smashed into Reiji's face with a tremedous force, such that his knee gave way half way.

"What the? whats wrong Reiji?" Kiba asked, Akamaru yipped furiously from the outside of the dome.

"Didn't you see that? she just layed one on my face." Looking around the mirrors all did the same exact movements, there was the kunoichi, but several of them, they were in the mirror and even Kiba's nose couldn't pick it out.

"This is where you will die tonight, In this dome of mirrors, you wont be able to even get close. You move in slow motion to me in here." The solemn sad voice said.

"You don't have to do this! that man is a vile cruel criminal!"

"He is the reason for my existance, what he is like doesn't worry me"

"He's brainwashed you, but i won't say anything. A voice like that can never be changed. It is underminable, but undeceivable"

"You know this because you have felt it. But you had the will to resist looking to others for support." Reiji's eyes widened as he remembered.

~Flashback~

Goodbye son, i will love you forever." A smiling man said to the little bubbling boy in front of him.

"No daddy! don't go don't leave me i need you daddy please" The child screamed. The father just smiled. And walked away with the beautiful woman next to him.

"Mummy! Dad! don't go please." The boy chased after them, but they didn't get closer, it was like he was running on the spot. His purple and gold tear filled eyes spinning furiously.

Instantly, the scene changed. He was in a feild of red. Skulls and bones littered the floor, there was blood everywhere. The mangled corpse of the childs parents lay on the floor.

An evil prescence filled his mind, It was outside, within him. It was everywhere. Curling into a ball, The kid cried and cried into his arm. Looking up, he was met with two furious green eyes blazing with rage. It was a demonic and wolfish face. The fangs showing stained with blood, and the mouth curled back in a snarl. The monster spoke. Its hot and decayed-body type stench made him sick.

"_**LET ME OUT, LET ME GO NOW! YOU DON'T DESERVE MY PRESCENCE WEAKLING!"**_

"Im sorry i-i don't understand what i've done. Please leave me alone." The boy cried. Not noticing it, the wolves eyes lost it's hate and rage. Then in a resolve... The boy looked up into the gaping maw of the demon. It devouring him screaming.

He awoke, screaming. The boy was sweating everywhere. Looking down at his body his legs were red from as if... he had been running... His throat was sore and his head pounding. His night clothes stained with blood. Taking off the top the jet black tattoo was bleeding profusely but no pain. It was a weird sensation. Looking into the mirror he saw his tear stained eyes and felt ashamed. He had been crying, in his sleep. With a burst of self doubt, he raged and shattered the mirror with his fist. He was bleeding, but he didn't care, the pain outside took away the pain inside.

Jumping on to the roof, he looked straight into the moon. "I dont know why you left" he said quietly. "But i will never cry for myself again. And definately not you, i will be stronger. I swear it. For you. Mom. Dad" And in rush of intense sudden pain, he passed out.

~End Flashback~

Reiji's eyes widened and the Purple and Gold Yin-Yang style eye started to spin. Slowly, in randomly anti and clockwise. With a scream of fury he sent himself at the mirrors. Kiba looked bewildered then followed suit.

Zabuza, looked on with a feirce grin. He had suffered many bruises as the powerful ninja in front of him was clearly outmatching him. The spear in his hands always made it to his skin while his always trustworthy blade couldn't find his. He chuckled his low tone.

"your students are dead, or they will be very soon. " Zabuza laughed harshly, cocking his head behind the shinobi, implying.

Caz turned around and gasped in shock "Ice blood? Kekkai genkai of the Yuki clan? They died out ages ago, fuckin hell!" Caz started running to the dome of ice, Kakashi's wound had re-opened and he managed to close it before passing out for blood loss. Caz got no further as a massive bled swung in his face, barely managing to bring up his spear in time was pushed back by the force.

"You've still got me to worry about" Caz gritted his teeth.

Reiji slowly got up from the absolute pounding he had taken, Nothing could break his defense, even the blur Kiba becomes when he uses fang (Not fang over fang, because Akamaru was unconsious ouside) becomes slow motion for The kunoichi. Reiji,s spear or Shadow claw couldn't do anything becuase he wasn't able to make it to any mirror because he would be beaten back.

Reiji couldn't stand anymore, he was on his knees bleeding profusely from the 40 or so chakra enforced senbon sticking out of his body. Once the Kunoichi realised that normal senbon wouldn't cut it, she started to course chakra through them and it peirced an inch or so deeper. It was the first time Reiji ever felt his muscles not responding to his commands.

Kiba was in slightly better shape next to him breathing hard. Suddenly he had the sensation of being watched, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring at Kiba.

"Good bye Dog- nin you were a formidible foe" Kiba looked up to see a senbon being launched, he was too tired to do anything about it.

"Kibaaaa!" Reiji tried to throw himself in front of him, but all he managed was an akward lurch. The senbon hit him in the neck, with a gasp. He fell face down and shuddered. Reiji yelled out and somehow managed to drag himself over to him.

Reiji down into his face, it looked like he was sleeping but he wasn't breathing. Painicking he felt a deep rage and hatred boil deep inside of him. Leaning his ear to his ribcage, he listened. There was no heaartbeat.

"I'm sorry but it must-" What ever the Kunoichi was saying didn't register in is mind. It was a jumple of noises. His body went numb and tears stung behind his eyes. His muscles that were useless and unrespnsive spasmed and bulged. His eyes spun so fast anyone looking into them would have their retina burned. The deepest power flooded his body, more than he had ever felt before. More thasn he could his body could manage.

"Shutup" his voice a whisper, so quiet but she heard it. She felt a flicker of uncertainty. "Kiba" He whispered in the same tone. Gritting his teeth he looked at the clouds above him. With a roar like no other, the pain filled howl full of the suppressed rage and hatred deep within he had locked away. He transformed. His true form emerged.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))

Rexzuji felt the invisible chains that held him away from his kid slipping. More options were given to the demon. His cage was bonding with him even if he didn't know he was their. In a wave of pain and rage, his Jinchuuriki's emotions became his and Rexzuji felt his undeniable anger boiling aswell.

_**Finally, you will hear me. Finally we will be one. **_Rexzuji Howled in pain as he ripped part of his soul apart and merged it with his cage. He gave him the power of his body. As time comed to pass, it would be decided he would give other powers would be unlocked. He could give no more except chakra. Which he did now, forcing the inept human body to morph into the greatness that mimiced Rexzuji's form.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((((((

Every aspect was the exact same as Rexzuji's even the scars from his fight with Kyuubi, The jet black fur, stronger-than-steel like claws, a maw like no other. Flaming green aura of chakra around him, untainted by the seal. Yes, Rexzuji's chakra was green, a venomous green. The only thing that remained his was control of the body, his mind, unfortunaetely his rage and hate. And his eyes, his eyes no longer had the normal iris of purple and gold anymore. The whole eyeball was a flaming purple shifting and moving around on a wall of golden yellow.

Reiji turned slowly towards the real Kunoichi, he didn't know how but he knew it was her. In turn the kunoichi felt like he was staring into her very soul. The eyes displaying a power more than she could even begin to comprehend. The wolfish body matted with jet black fur, was perked with muscles, every inch was a bulging peice of meat. His arms surrounded by a viscous green aura like body more so than his body. From the outside all you could see was tendrils green fire like chakra sticking out from the gaps. Caz instantly knew what happened, he erected a heavan sheild covering himself and Kakshi, all the rest of the workers and Tazuna had run off long ago, He just hoped Reiji could control it before too long. The heavan sheild took an enourmous amount of chakra.

"**You... Die**" Reiji growled in his now gutteral voice. It was hard to talk out of a snout. Without any wasted actions he took off charging at the real Kunoichi. She jumped out of the mirror she was in but it was she who was in slow motion now. He caught her mid-jump and the chakra disintergrated her clothes. The punch that smashed into her chakra enhanced face and mask smashed the mask to peices except for a few peices, the bone around the right side of her face was visible. He looked deep at her, the girl however, did not bother to cover herself up. She still had part of her kimono but a breast was slightly red and hanging out. Her delicates were protected thankfully. He growled and charged again, she would have no chance to evade. The speed was tremendous. The last of the mask crumbled away, revealing her face... Somewhere deep inside the sea of rage, recognition surfaced. _I-is that Haku? _With a horror realisation came into light of what he was about to do.

Reiji used his remaining strength in his rapidly receeding wolf form to stop the punch that was inches from his opened her eyes and saw the completely nude boy, an arm whipping with chakra in a dead stop mere hairs breadths away from his destroyed face. Falling forwards, Reiji caught him. Laying Haku against his lap, not caring that his manhood was pressed against the other boys head.

"Why did you stop?" Haku groaned

"Haku, I-i why? why did you do this"

"Why did you stop?" she said again a little more forcefully.

"Becuase i mean't what i said before, your my friend. And i do anything and everything to help them." Haku nodded.

"Do you remember, that night what i asked you?" he said ignoring the pain from the demolished face.

"W-what is true power?" Reiji asked confused. He smiled, even with his ruined face, the effect was beautiful.

"Yes, do you remember what i told you?"

"You said, that true power comes from protecting something presciou- You can't mean him!?" He asked figuring what she meant.

"Yes, him."

"But Haku, he's vile and cruel!" he said disapringly.

"Yes, he might be at times. But he i the reason i have purpose in life. My duty is to serve him. Be it in any bye Reiji. Thank you for letting me have such a wonderful friend". She beckoned him closer. He leaned forward. Slowly she inserted a senbon dipped in a sleeping drug into his arm. And, Kissed him lightly on the lips. Reiji would have been shocked at the fact a boy just kissed him were it not for the instant reacting drug. Slumping over her body he fell asleep, Just before the effects of insanely major exhaustion hit him. His chakra was almost Empty which he had never felt before, and still hadn't as he was asleep otherwise he'd be screaming in an intense pain. His physical exhuastion and mental mean't that the demon inside was asleep as much as he.

Haku smiled and used the last of her strength and will to sprint and step in front of Zabuza and take a crossbow bolt meant for him in the heart. Zabuza groaned in loss as Haku slumped against him. He coudn't even catch her as Caz had cut both recievers in his arms off from his nervous system. He had been silently staring at the destroyed face of the person he cared so much for, even though he never showed it.

"Damn it, what are you doing. i wanted to rape her! well i guess i could the dirls body a familiar nasal voice said.

"Sorry boss"

Zabuza, looked up slowly, His eyes blazing with hate. He had cared for Haku. And this man tryed to kill him and use her?

"Cazirya" he said quietly, as the tears fell down his face. A growl was what he got in response, not at him. But the short fat man surrounded by dozens of hired thugs.

"Give me your Kunai" Caz grinned, he wasn't the demon of the Mist for nothing. Chucking the kunai in the sky, he saw the bandage fall of his face revealing his sharp teeth. He caught it in his mouth.

"Take your pupils and go, i will cause no more trouble, in fact i will die on this day"

"No" The demon looked at him angrily. Before he could speak Caz bet him to it.

"No because im coming wth you" Caz said shifting his spear. Somehow, Zabuza managed to grin evilly around the kunai in his mouth, his arms dangling uselessly by his side.

"Better not slow me down" Caz just huffed. Zabuza glared menacingly at the little man then ran, all the power and speed he possessed emerged. Hidden chakra evolved fron the deep corners of his chakra core. The demon of the mist had bloomed. In a good sense, Haku was right. True power is for the sake of those prescious to you.

Gatau backed away slowly, the utter horror of the demonic man- no thing running at him was life-threatening. And just behind him was the muscely ninja who had managed to destroy the demons arms. The effect the two caused were catastrophic. But the mercanary's cared more about money than their lives. Running to the back of his gang, he waited and scream at the others to kill him.

Zabuza was seriously wounded, using only the kunai in his mouth, he had slashed this and that like a wild animal. Caz did his best to divert the killing blows and kill those attempting to kill him at the same time. He could have done it easily were it not for the half-crazed man in front of him, almost foaming at the mouth with killing intent. Back at the house, Sakura was treating the slightly wounded Tsunami, while Ino sprinted her way down to the bridge. She had been diverted from her squad mates for too long.

Zabuza, with several daggers, katana's, spears and axes buried deep into his flesh charged at the man who had been the cause of his whole ordeal here. The scum that hired him to stoop to such low heights and disgrace himself as he slaughtered innocents. In his final flash of speed, Zabuza left Caz trailing behind him and the only thing people could see was the shadow of his last position. In a haze of hate, Zabuza cleaved the terrified man head clean off with only the small kunai in his mouth. His last task done, he leaned ever so slightly and fell under the pressure of his wounds.

Caz finished either rounding up or killing those around him, looking to see if his temporary partner was ok, he was met with the sight of him lying in a pool of his own blood. But alive.

"H-haku, Take m-m-e to him" he breathed. Almost inaudibly. Caz merely nodded, picking up the near lifeless corpse. He carried him to the body of Haku and lay him next to the boy. Turning to see where his own child was. He saw Kiba laying his coat over his godson's nude body. Kiba looked to be in bad shape but Reiji was in worse condition. _Probably won't be moving for a few days, or waking up for that matter. A transformation like that. His body will be in immense pain._

Walking over to Kiba he rennervated Akamaru with a release. Apparantly one of the foes had genjutsu.

"Don't worry Kiba, he'll be alright but in immense pain and won't be awake for days."

Kiba turned to the sound of his mentor's voice. He hadn't felt his heartbeat and was panicking beyond control. His sensei's words brought him back down to normal.

"Sensei! but what- what was that swirl of green stuff, and why is he naked?" Kiba asked as a tired Akamaru jumped onto his head.

"Thats for him to tell. For now lets get back and get ready to go home."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))


	8. Chapter 8

Reiji Hattori- Chapter 8.

It had been 3 days since the Konoha medical team had picked up Reiji and the others. Reiji gazed out the hospital window longingly at his teammates as they trained with Caz. Suddenly, a breif flare of pain ripped across his body and his Tattoo under his left breast that stratched to his bellybutton burned intensely. Fighting the urge to scream in pain, he survived the ordeal then passed out. It had happened a few times, Reiji thought back to his first experiance, It helped him remember as he looked at the wolven face behind the massive gate.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))

_3 Days ago _

Reiji was sleeping, he had not woken up once in the 2 days the medical team carried him back to the village. He had drawn many stares as the scars and cuts were fresh and evident. Ino had been crying, she couldn't help the tears that flowed those 2 days ago. And Kiba was at loss, and sunk into a silence. He only spoke when ordered and Akamaru was the same. The bond they had formed before the team and the bond that had strengenthed when they were put in a team was the cause of this.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((

Reiji awoke, not in the mortal plain, no. But in his mind. He did not know this though as he stood and plucked out the 40 odd senbon lodged into his body. _Where the hell am i? Am why am i in a dark forest? _Indeed the world around him was a beautiful forest, but surrounded in darkness, the full moon doing little to negate it's shadow. _It's beautiful, but sort of gloomy, Jeez i feel weird. _

Reiji saw something, it was a small animal trail. But the strange feeling he got just told him he had to go there, he wouln't have trusted it were it not for his animal instinct telling him to go. As always, he trusted his insticnt and soon enough came up upon a massive wall. It was so huge he couldn't see how far high or long it was. There was a prescence, a great and powerful prescence, ancient and could only sense, but he knew it was there. Green wisps of smoky aura was seen at the base behind the gigantic bars of the huge gate in fron of him. Then suddenly, a low guttaral voice rang through his ears.

"_**Dull and Depressing isn't it child? What an interesting prospect you are Reiji Hattori" **_Reiji froze in Shock. The voice was coming from behind the bars. Reiji could admit he was scared, but he didn't show it. Defiantly he looked into the abyss.

"Who are you? Where am i? How do you know who i am?" He demanded.

_**"Hahaha, You dare deem yourself worthy to demand things from me? In revelation to who i am. I am Rexzuji, Demon of the 11 tails and guardian of the Warg (Wolf) Where you are is deep in your mind, i brought you here to talk with me. And to how i know who you are, thats easy" **_The low voice mused to him.

"How can i be in my mind, and if i am. What the hell are you doing here?" The being was impressed with Reiji, not many even Kyuubi wouldn't speak to him like that.

"_**Pitiful worm" **_It leered. "_**I told you already not to make demands of me, And that question is not mine to answer"**_

_**"**_How am i the pitiful one when won't dare to show your fucking face!" Reiji yelled angrily at Rexzuji. In a flash a giant clang filled the air? (Don't know if there was air in your mind) As Rexzuji slammed his thick skull against the bars, Growling menacingly. His fangs bared and hackles raised. A threatening grin on his face. The two emerald eyes opened and lit up up the whole darkness. The eyes themselves were 4 times bigger than Reiji.

Reiji felt his heaart stop, it wasn't out of fear of the actual face, but more so the recognition. The memories he had locked away deep inside. Rexzuji, was confused. he expected a little fear, but not the massive feeling of pain to be accompanied with it.

_**"Whats wrong child, scared?"**_

"Y-you, your the one from my nightmares!" Reiji yelled angrily.

The wolf sat back on his haunches and scratched the back of his neck cheekily. _**"Uuuhh Sorry about that little one, i had gotten quite angry with you as you caused me great pain in your earlier years but i'm over that now- i oooowwwwoooooooooohh" **_The great beast howled as Reiji sprinted up and smacked him on his massive nose that was poking through the bars.

"You fucker, do you know how much pain and sorrow YOU caused ME!?" Reiji screamed.

"_**Grrrrr i'm sorry, but never do that again" **_Rexzuji fumed clearly trying to reign in his anger, lest he lost it and obliterated the boy, and in doing so. Himself.

"You fucking furball, get me out of here!"

"_**You can go when you choose, but keep this in mind. Ask your sensei Cariziya, what happened 14 years ago that night. Tell him Rexzuji sends his regards when he diverts the question." **_And with that Reiji faded back into the real world, He awoke staring at the ceiling.

It took him a day to finally give up his stubborn anger but curiosity reigned him to do it. When he asked Caz he had merely just directed the question away saying he needed to go do something. But when Reiji grabbed his hand and forcefully turned his bewildered sensei around, he uttered the words that made Caz's knees weak. Sighing, a defeated sigh. Caz sat down on the stool and motioned for Reiji to listen...

"Right Reiji, What i'm about to tell you is a secret, It was made law by the hokage not to speak of it. The law is punshibale by death."

"Why?"

"Because, he knew all those people would treat you differently, he knew you would be feared. He couldn't do anything to relenquish those fears from the older generation. So he made it law so you could have a normal life with you generation of kids." Caz remembered something and put up a privacy jutsu. Reiji understood jiji's noble intentions.

"i'll start with the 10 tailed beasts. Long ago, there was a ninja sage, who used his ability to create anything to seperate the chakra from the ten tailed beast and divide into ten different demons. He was called the sage of the six paths. His power and skill made your father and i look like genin. The sage, deafeated the beast but couldn't kill it, it was immortal. The different monsters all possessed certain attributes of the ten tailed beast. Growing stronger with every tail. The one tail, grants the Jinchuuriki (A demon cage) power over sand, The two tails. Grants the holder great reflexes, the three tails, grants its holder a mastery over water, the four tails grant its holder an enhanced healing and earth abilities, the five tails grants the Jinchuuriki an unmatched pysical strength, six tails gave the ability to infuse others with poison and corrosion, the seven tails an abilty to fly and give the user the understandings of the human mind. 8 tails gave its user strength, tougness and a jutsu to spit ink and fire. 9 tails gives it's Jinchuuriki a massive amount of chakra, more than the others almost more than existance has seen. And then the ten tails, it had all of their abilities and more." Reiji listened in rapt attention.

"A mere 20 thousand years or so ago, Their was a little boy. His name was Rexzuji. He lived in a village hidden in the leaves, it was not known by it's name back then. They simply chose it as a spot for a village. Suddenly dead in the night, The nine tailed beast. Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked the village killing all but Rexzuji. From the chakra and aura Kyuubi radiated, it affected Rexzuji giving him a disease. He sucked up whatever chakra around him. With this disease he became insanely powerful. he didn't realise until he went back to his village. He unknowingly sucked up Kyuubi's long ancient chakra and also the villagers chakra before them. His body overloaded and he turned into a massive wad of chakra floating around sucking up chakra. He had so much that one night, after sucking up and killing a wolf that he was freinds with. His aura raged and transformed him into a wolf. With eleven tails. Kyuubi thought he was being challenged and hey fought. Dispersing each other."

"How do you know this?"

"Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage found Kyuubi's birthplace and read off the walls, he was outside when it collapsed however. I was outside the door being a cheeky idiot and listening in." He grinned.

"Any way we don't know what the eleven tails skills are. But what we do know is when the Yondaime sealed away the nine-tails that attacked the village Rexzuji appeared in an attempt to find and kill the fox. In his rage, he would've accidently destroyed the village he swore to protect. HHad it not been for your father."

"What? what are you saying!" Reiji cried

"I'm saying your father sacrificed his life to seal away Rexzuji inside of you. Thats what happened when you lost control and transformed into him." Caz said holding Reiji's hand in his lap.

"I-i'm the demon?" Reiji asked bewildered, he felt at lost. This thing this demon was trapped inside of him.

"NO!" Caz said forcefully. "You are Reiji Hattori of the Leaf. You are a Jinchuuriki"

"So this wolf is trapped inside of me, the thing i saw in that dream was real?" Reiji said shocked.

"What! you saw it?"

"Yes i was in a forest, and there was this massive gate, behind it was Rexzuji. He said he was sorry but i still puched him in his big nose"

"You punched him, a Demon. The eleven tailed wolf spirit capable of defeating Kyuubi the strongest of all beings. In THE FUCKING NOSE!" Caz raged.

"Sorry, i had to get him back for all those nightmares."

"It was his anger, he can't control it. It's the reason why he endangered the village and the reason why you two are so connected. You've inherited his stupid blind fury. If he wants to, talk to him. Yondaime said he was a peaceful being with huge power unless you angered him. Then he became the real eleven tailed demon...with insane power."

"Oh" was all Reiji could say. He wasn't as sad as he thought he would be. The demon had really been helping him and not trying to take control. He was just inside helping Reiji along. That wasn't something to be abgry about.

"Has he given you any special gifts?" Caz asked thoughtfully.

"Actually now that you mention it remember a while ago you told me to control my chakra and then you started to smash even iron blocks?"

"Yeeeah" Caz asked confused.

"Well watch"  
Reiji started to manage the chakra into his still sore right arm, he was very rusty at chakra control but after Rexzuji snapped part of the seal he was able to allow the raven haired boy to access his natural skills without him getting in the way. It was still intense managing all that chakra, but it was at least possible now. The fact that this was an ability the wolf had given him, it became innate. Which meant he had no trouble erecting the 'shadow claw'. Caz gasped in suprise.

"How the fuck? Only a Vasa True blooded Hattori can do this! And why the fuck is it green?" Caz yelped in suprise.

"I don't know why it's green it used to be blue then it turned black, and now its green. I really like the feeling it puts in my arm too." Reiji concluded.

"Were going to have to teach you how to utilise this." Caz said grinning. Reiji slowly got out of bed with the help of Caz, nodding his appreciation they parted ways. Caz went off to tell the hokage about it and Reiji wandered down to the training hall. He could train, but he didn't feel like it at the moment, for probably the first time in his life.

He saw Shikamaru and His sensei playing a game of shogi in the pub nearby. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he joined up with his friend and his sensei.

"Reiji! I heard you were gravely injured." Shikamaru said suprised, taking the hand his best friend offered him. He was suprised to find that his grip was really weak. _He must really be injured if he can't even shake my hand properly. _

"Ouch not so hard Shika, Hey sensei. I'm sorry i forgot your name." Reiji looked apolagetically at the bearded man.

"Oops sorry Reiji, What a drag." Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his sensei took out his peice.

"Asuma Sarutobi. So your the infamous Reiji Hattori, i knew your father. He taught me how to use my trench knives properly" Asuma grinned fingering his ornate black and gold trench knives.

"Sarutobi? your related to jiji then? And i see those trench knives are Hattori smithing." Reiji observed taking the seat next to Shika.

_Figures the kid pick up on these _Asuma grinned. "Yeah im his son. And your right again, these were made by your father himself when he finished tutoring me after taking me in after i had my fall out with dad"

"Oh? Jiji? mad?"

"I uhh kind of got pissed at old man, and left the village. I came back and wanted to protect those of this village from the disgusting stuff from outside the village. And whats this Jiji stuff?" Asuma added the last part smiling as he lit a cigarette.

It was Reiji's turn to blush, he hadn't thought of calling the hokage grandpa in front of his son. It was like a second nature to him. "Oh umm he's like a grandpa to me you see"

Shikamaru was listening briefly, he had made is move and took out several peices.

"Say Reiji, you like shogi?" Shikamaru grinned lazily.

"Depends, i've never played it. but i've got an idea"

"What a drag, you've never played it cos your too busy killing yourself by training and fighting demons and alike." Asuma saw Reiji freeze up when his favourite pupil mentioned demon. _Poor brat, he must know about Rexzuji_.

It turns out Reiji was rather good at shogi, he was better at go but they took too long to make a move. He had beaten Asuma once and yet to beat Shikamaru. Reiji knew as lazy as Shikamaru was. He was insanely smart and possesed a capability to pick up on things so fast that it made it seem he never did anything, and was lazy. Which he was in large amounts but only due to being bored by finshing before others.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((

Several months had passed and Reiji had managed to pass far ahead of his teammates. His chakra control exercises were keeping him on edge for he still needed lots of work but he was still progressing. His tai-jutsu was good, very good. He was no match for Caz but he gave him a good run for his money because Reiji just would never stay down. The fight only ended when Caz said so. Ino's stamina had caught up to Kiba's and she could last hours with Reiji if he hadn't kncked her down in the meanwhile. Kiba was a match for Reiji's tai-jutsu, his skill with the chakra scalpel had increased so far he had created longer claws, a lethat projectile he could throw, a long blade (he was currently being trained by Kakashi in the art of Kenjutsu. Even though Kakashi didn't look it, he was an expert with the blade, especially the tanto. Ino had learned mind jutsu from her father, specifically she could cause immense pain with her single hand in the opponents brain. Her almost perfect chakra control helped her with the single hand, hand signs. Reiji and Kiba had both been invited over by her father and mother several times as they both were taken by the two dashing young men. The dad had developed a bond with the raven haired, tan, boy and the mother had fallen in love with Kiba's rugged ways. Akamaru had grown twice his height. He was level with Kiba's mid thigh. Akamaru acquired several skills. His speed was unparalleled, even Caz had trouble keeping up with him.

Akamaru no longer needed to rely on Kiba to incapacitate enemies so he could finsh them. Akamaru alone against Reiji could just beat him, the only of Zephyr squad to beat Reiji. But together, Reiji stood no chance, he had only bet both of them a dozen or so times and they had bet him 20 odd times.

Reiji's genjutsu was a no go though. After finding he hated genjutsu, even though he could detect them really well and dispell any genjutsu placed on him (The dominant Warg chakra that flowed in his body in abundance made sure that it completely obliterated it).

He had been grudging at first, but slwly he couldn't help but like the demon in his head. Practising meditation from Kurenai sensei, he had managed to release the strictness on his seal. When he tried hard or the other did. They could both connect mentally. This had helped Reiji greatly in things like shogi and battle techniques as it no longer exhausted or hurt them when they talked to each other. The supposedly cold, guttaral demon was actually an understanding, hard but cheerful soul. The human side was never extinguished and his connection with the boy had surfaced it. They had just returned from a protection mission. A group of bandits were terrorising a rich, but non-corrupt cheerful old man. Kiba and Reiji effectively destroyed those trying to attack the old man. And Ino weeded out the traitors and undercover bandits with her mind switch jutsu. The weak minded idiots proving nothing to her dominant willpower. When asked to practise on Reiji he had refused point blank. She had been hurt, and angry thinking he thought he didn't trust her after everything they been through. But he had relenquished her fears by hugging her tightly saying there were horrible memories and nightmares locked deep inside his head. He didn't mention Wreaxz. His nickname for Rexzuji Vorua (His real name) Rexzuji felt he liked the nickname greatly. No longer was he locked in the dark hole of a cage. He was allowed outside thanks to Reiji's determination and pain he had trying to break the seal further secretly. He was limited movement, but he appreciated it greatly for he could sleep under the beautiful constant full moon.

It was a benefit to Reiji aswell as the constant nighmares were crushed beneath Wreaxz's indominatable anger. The hidden memories were afraid to unveil over the protective watch of the demon. Sure Reji was his cage. But he was his cage, and he really like the kid. He had not once ever cringed away from him as so many had done, and the cheerful nature brought out the best in Wreaxz. His old name only brought pain and sorrow.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))

"Wow chuunin exams huh? whaddya' think Reiji? we got this?" Ino asked leaning against him under the setting sun. Kiba rested his head agaisnt Akamaru's well muscled body. Reiji and Ino had become close, they no longer felt akward doing things like this. The pair could be seen walking around with their arms around aech other. Neither had said anything about it, but it was obvious to all except them that they love eachother. It didn't help that they were probably the land of fires hottest couple.

"Of course, i want us all to make chuunin so i can try out what an A-ranked mission is like" Reiji said bringing Ino closer then finally lifted and put her on his lap. _oooh this is new, i like it. Alot _Ino thought as she slept in his embrace. The very close-knit team had fallen asleep under the moon, Ino, Kiba and Akamaru were kept warm by his fiery green chakra. Only he could use chakra like this wasting it, then replenishing it as he slept. So it basically meant nothing was happening, he wasn't losing or gaining strength.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((

"Well this is cute" Caz said cheerfully waking the sleeping trio-... Qaurtet- of Ninja. Ino blushed as she woke up entwined with Reiji, Reiji couldn't care less and hugged her tighter.

"I brought breakfast, Kiba, open the pack for Akamaru would ya?"

"Sure thing Sensei" Caz chuckled as said dog licked him on the cheek for the meal. Kiba yawned lazily and cut the lid off the can from his resting position with his chakra beam. Akamaru, yawned and barked.

-**Shadow clone beast mimickry- **(Yes you read right. Akamaru being a sentient chakra infused hound can use jutsu)

Kiba's head hit the ground as Akamaru stood up, and then the clone took his place laying nuderneath his head. The scene made Reiji spit out his juice as he burst out laughing, Caz too had almost choked on the smoked beef he was chewing on, Ino giggled as Reiji breathed hot air onto her neck as he laughed.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((

All teams and mentors were in a rather large room in the Hokage tower. Naruto was there with Naruto, Hinata, and Shino. Nodding to all three Reiji observed the others. He saw a green spandex clad, slightly idotic looking boy. He smiled cheerfully at him and was suprised as a happy light shone through his eyes, which sat underneath the bushiest eyebrows he'd ever seen. Next to the green-clad boy, sat a pretty, kinda tomboyish brunnette. And then a serious expressionless face of the boy he knew to be Negi Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. and there were a few other teams situated around them. Old man jiji threw a chalk at the back of Reiji's head, for Reiji wasn't paying attention.

Reiji's finely tuned senses and his hearing picked up on it before it left jiji's hand. He turned back and raised a steel clad clawed finger. The clothes sensei had given him were Vasatora rank as he didn't have anything less. It came exactly the same as the Vasake clothes, but the pauldron was entirely made of flexible metal, and could stop a four leafed demon shuriken. his entire right arm was covered with je black metal, with a silver tinge on the outsides. The demonic wolf and flame fangs and tendrils were carved into it with awesome detail. Each of his fingers tips and bottom edges were razor-sharp and was weapon enough along with his spear. (Which was leaning against the room walls. Several of the genin eyed it enviously.

Raising a clawed finger, the chalk embedded itself on the tip of his finger, plucking it off, he flicked it back. "I was listening jiji" Reiji smirked.

Said jiji caught it and placed it back on the board, "Very well. squad leaders, do you recomend any of your students for the exams?"

Caz pulled his mask up a bit more than answered. "All three, more than ready" Caz said in his low tone.

"Kurenai?"

"All three, indefinately."

"Same" the Hokage's son said, chewing on a senbon.

"Intresting" Hokage fingered his scraggly beard. _Intresting indeed._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((

It was 3 days till the chuunin exams. The other contestants were arriving now, Genin from Amegakure, Village in the sand, Village in the mist, Village in the grass and several other villages. The people from the sand village were here first, Reiji had been walking around the streets of Konoha alone, his two team mates were visiting their parents. They had moved back for the time being so it was easier for them to attend events in the village. As it took 10 or so minutes to get to and from Caz's manor. Reiji was staying in Ino's place as her mother wouldn't have him anywhere else, she was a woman you didn't say no to at all costs. The place was huge and ornate, so it wasn't a bother for the Yamanaka clan to accomadate him. Ino had been overjoyed.

As he was musing his thoughts with Sia pitching in occasionally he spotted the pesky grandson of the third hokage, pulled off his feet and hanging in the air. The man who held him up was an angry looking clown in a catsuit.

Jumping onto the fence he sat basically right next to the other two genin, one a very pretty blonde in a fishnet body coverage that stopped at her thighs and she wore a light purple shirt/dress that stopped mid thighs. The other, well... he's exactly the same as Reiji's previous observation.

"What the hell were you trying to do kid! Do you want me to rip your face off!" The clown yelled at the whimpering Konahamaru.

"You might as well, ot could replace yours" Reiji said, tired that they hadn't noticed him yet. Temari turned furious to see who had turned to insult her brother, sure he was being a little harsh to the kid. But that was just mean!

"Hey who do you thi- oh" Temari's face blushed crimson as she gazed up to the hooded and masked figure, some strands of hair peeking out of his deep cowl. He was obviously very well built if the top of the eight pack said anything. A bit of his bare chest showed out through the loosely tied up robe, he was wearing something scary and impressive on his right arm that stretched from his shoulder all the way down to his fingertips. He was wearing brilliant boots with simple black pants. Also a black and silver spear stuck out from where it was slung across his back. Also impressive.

The boy cocked his head to the side. Konahamaru slipped away quietly, mouthing a silent thank you to Reiji.

"I am?" He finished for her. "My names Reiji Hattori, That kid you were bullying my gay friend, was the hokage's son." he concluded in his normally calm tone.

"Hey who you calling gay, don't make me break the rules and crush you"

"Hahaha, who else is the chubby guy in a catsuit with make-up all over his face."

"I'll get you for that kid" The catsuit boy jumped as the figure on the fence faded from view, only to hear his chill voice behind him.

"Who you calling kid, friend?" Turning around, he was met wiht the other ninja looking down on him, he was a few centimetres taller. Pulling down the cowl and mask, The two sand shinobi gasped as they saw his features. The catsuit man at his eyes and the blonde at his startlingly handsome features.

_Wow he his hot! _The blonde thought. _Damn, whats up with this guys eyes? _The catsuit boy thought to himself.

"Whats you names? you seem alright if it weren't for you bullying little kids."

"Im Temari and this is my brother Kankuro, We weren't bullying the kid, he was trying to drop paint on us" The blond stated.

"Yeah! we didn't do anything!" the genin called Kankuro growled.

"My apolagies, i'll speak to him. Good luck you two" Reiji leered at the two. Grinning he walked away, His cloaked form disappearing as he whistled a tune.

"That guy looks tough but why was he so quick to apolagise? is he weak inside" Kankuro asked.

"It's because he is sincere and doesn't like to start trouble for no reason" A expressionless voice sounded from behind them.

"Gaara! how long have you been there?" Kankuro yelped.

"Long enough to see he completely ridiculed you with -Respect... You were disgraceful" The boy called Gaara looked away disdainfully.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))

Zephyr team was walking down the isle of the academy, The first task was to complete a written test. The test was on floor 4 room 37, but they were only on the third. A bunch of people were surrounding the suspicous room 37. Two unrecognisable chuunin was bullying all the stricken genin.

"Your not going in there, its in use" said one boy. A bunch of kids complained that they were meant to take the test, but they were having none of it. Ino figured it out immediately. _They were on the third floor, and room 37 is on the fourth floor, Genjutsu!. _"Guys just keep walking. It's genjutsu."

Kiba chuckled, as squad 10 was there waiting and complaining. Ino leaned towards Sakura. "Sakura are you stupid? This is the third floor, they are using genjutsu" And with that Ino left her and joined back up with Reiji and Kiba, Akamaru sitting on Kiba's broad shoulder.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((((((((

It was later known that Naruto's group had also seen through the deception and arrived next. "Hey Naruto!"

"Kiba, Reiji, Ino how are all ya doing?"

"Pretty good Naruto, Hey Shino, Hinata" Reiji summed up all their responses. The greeted responded back. The two teams took a seat down. Reiji closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"Wreaxz, you there?"_

_"__**Yes child, what is it?"**_

_**"**__I was wondering if you've got any idea if theres more to this test"_

_"__**Unfortunately not Reiji"**_

_"Grrr"_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))

The rest of the students came in, Shikamaru's squad didn't even bother looking at the other idiots. Same as the spandex boys team.

The proctor for the exam was Ibiki Morino, Head of interrogations department. After his speech about if you cheat you have 3 chances. They had gotton down to the test. Reiji was stuck. He had no idea about thses questions. There were ten questions and a line of elite jounin watching for cheaters. Minutes ticked by while Reiji answered the easier questions. Like the trejectory of a kunai and what were the main three branches of ninja skills.

Reiji racked his brains, Looking over at Kiba infront of him, he saw him writing furiously, there was no doubt he was cheating, because akamaru was looking around the room then looking back down at the paper. Ino to his front left was writing as well, No doubt she had used her mind jutsu on someone, he had just seen her get up from the slump she fallen into. They were cheating but that was fine, it wasn't like they needed this for ninj- _Cheating! Thats it! Why else would they put people down to watch them for cheaters but give them 3 chances, in others tests you normally be straight out! they want you to find out information without getting caught!. _About a quarter of the orginal student remained. Reiji needed a way to get information, but he couldn't see how, he didn't have the skills or equipment available to him as the others did. As he watched he caught more signs of people cheating. Sasuke was looking directly at the back of the person in front of him, writing at the exact same pace. _Sharingan _Shikamaru was on an end desk and he bend down to scratch his leg in front of a jounin. The jounin watched every aspect of his movements but didn't see any thing worth calling for. But Reiji saw the person in front to his left do the exact same action as Shikamaru but since another persons desk was there, he looked like he was cheating. Giving Shikamaru a full veiw of his sheet. Suddenly a deep rumbling filled his chest, knowing Wreaxz wanted to speak with him he closed his eyes.

"_Yes, what is it?"_

_"__**Your meant to cheat, it;s encouraging you to cheat without getting caught"**_

_**"**__I know that but i don't kno how i can cheat, the two next to me haven't written a thing, and i don't have any equipment or skills to see others sheets"_

"5 minutes" Ibiki said quietly

"_**Yes you do, this where i come in handy. I'll flow out some untraceable chakra and when it comes back to you it'll have the answers, just like the Shukaku cage" **_Wreaxz said in his guttaral voice.

_"Ahh your a genius, your the best demon ever, but what the hell is a Shukaku anyway?" _Wreaxz couldn't help but grin at his sincere praise. Reiji felt a bit of chakra that wasn't his leave his body then come back, he was filled with knowledge. He bagan writing listening to Wreaxz.

_**"He is a one tailed demon, immense power over sand, but foolish and un-demon-like. I beat his pathetic hide to a mound of dust twelve thousand years ago, I should have killed him. Be careful of that one, he has killed many people and he is driven insane by the fucker"**_

_**"**__I'll keep it in mind, Thank you" _Wreaxz leaned back against the rock, watching through his Jinchuuriki's eyes. They weren't much of a prison prisoner bond anymore. It was more like mentor/friend and student/friend bond, Leaning into a deep connection between the two. They both had similar pasts.

Almost half remained, they all had given up or been caught cheating. Reiji sat back content he was done.

"Right the final tenth question i promised to you that could mean that if you answer this then you pass altogether. But there is a catch. If you choose to take this question, and get it wrong can NEVER AGAIN HAVE THE CHANCE TO BECOM CHUUNUN." He didn't say it loud, but it was delivered with a force and hardness it had to be true. A hail of protests met him.

"But thats not fair, it's against the rules!"

"Yeah i see people who were tried for chuunin before!"

"I am the rules. I am the proctor now, not those soft idiots that made weak chuunin!" His words came with a harshness no one in the room had ever seen.

"Everyone has to take the tenth question otherwise the same fate will befall you, Otherwise quit, take the test next year when i'm not the proctor, if you want to leave put up your hand and walk out with your team" Ibiki said with a maniacal grin.

One by one, teams got up and left. Reiji needed to be quick so he flipped his page and scrawled down 'Should we give up? what do you think', He felt an angry growl rumble in his chest. he scribbled down again. 'I take it thats a no?' this time a content growl filled his ribcage.

His two squadmates looked at him. 'What do you think' their faces seemed to say. He merely grinned and shook his head. The two others trusted him and leaned back contently. There was only 27 people left. Then Reiji saw something least expected to see in the world. An orange clad arm rose slowly into the air. Several others that recognised the colour gasped in suprise as well.

"Leave or stay genin the rest of your life" Ibiki growled.

Then the next thing he saw was naruto standing up grinning at the scarred proctor with a hard, determined look in his eye.

"If you think your gonna scare us with that load of shit, it ain't gonna work old man" The 'old man' gritted his teeth.

"Were leaf ninja, sand, wherever the hell the rest of you come from" he sweeped his arm indicating the rest of the genin in the room.

"I may not like some of these people in this room with me" Reiji was grinning, he was inspired by the boys words.

"But i know they are all the same as me in one aspect. Were not fucking cowards. We stay true to our villages and homeland. So keep your damned threat to yourself. Ill be Hokage someday. Believe it!" Naruto sat, with silence around him. until.

"Damn straight"

"Arf"

"Nice knucklehead"

Then a roar of assent filled the air. One of the sound ninja even clapped, the one with the weird thing on his arm. But the Uchiha brat looked angrily at Naruto and huffed.

"Well then, for those of you that stayed." Ibiki took a deep breath. And his face lit up in a grin. Not the phsyco one he had before, or a mean one. But a happy and relaxed grin.

"YOU PASSED!" Everyone looked at eachother before shouting in joy and suprise. "The real test of this task was to see if you could gather information, and the last bit was so we know that you trust your team mates and put their thoughts ahead of yours."

Reiji grinned in releif and patted his belly. _Thanks Wreaxz _The beast suprisingly growled contently.

Within an instant the window next to the proctor broke. In jumped a beautiful kunoichi, She was wearing a seductive mesh body net that just hid her nipples, she had metal shinguards and a short skirt on. A large brown trench coat was over the top of her curvacious perfect form.

"Anko, your sexy kunoichi proctor is here" she announced loudly. A few people in the class groaned. Mostly men, Reiji chuckled. He only had eyes for one woman.

"Follow me to your task"

Everyone followed, even going through the window she broke. They shortly arrived at a huge forest, it had an unnatural and evil feel to it. Reiji looked to his left and instantly regretted it. The grass ninja woman...or man, he couldn't tell. The thing had it's disgustingly large tongue circling around it's chin to scratch under it's breast. The creature felt off and evil.

"_**Be careful around that one, it not who it seems"**_

_**"**__Of course but tell me something"_

_"__**What is it?"**_

_**"**__Is it a boy or a girl?"_

Wreaxz just laughed and slipped back into his mind. Reiji grinned.

"Ohoo" the proctor leered at some one. _Wait why is she staring at me and licking her lips? _

"Why you so happy little boy?" She grinned at him.

"Well i'm not anymore, I've been forced to stare at an old lady with drool coating her face while she stares at me. I'm sorry, but your a little dozen years too old for me." He said thinking quickly.

The Jounins laughed uncontrollably, all the girls giggled and a few of the boys looked at him as if he was insane. The female proctor looked furious, she wiped her chin which caused more laughter, she had lost respect in an instant after she provoked that boy. With an annoyed tone she explained that each team started with a scroll, you have to hunt down another team and either steal their scroll or fight for it two scrolls, one earth and one heavan will grant you entry to the next challenge. Then with a feral look of longing at Reiji, she started it. Zephyr team leapt of in the north west direction. Sasuke's team to his right. A team of unknown ninja were sticking close to them. Reiji felt annoyed by the idiots.

Kiba felt the same, "Lets get rid of these fools" and with a burst of speed they lost them in seconds. They had approximately 12 days to grab another scroll, survive and get to the tower where they stop and wait.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))

It was day 3 of the 12 days they had been in the forest. Ino and Kiba had managed to stealthily secure a scroll from the leaf ninja squad that were full of arrogant assholes. A double bonus. Their meet up point was at the base of the tower on the fourth night. Reiji was on his way there now, they had secured a scroll already, there was no reason to stay in this filthy forest anymore.

Someone screamed. It was faint and breif, but it was there he had been talking to Wreaxz at the time.

"_What the fuck?"_

_"__**Go check it out"**_

_**"**__Okay if you think it's a good idea"_

_"__**No it's a terrible idea, and we'll be stuck in a fight most likely. But im bored" **_He could feell the demon grinning.

"_Okay, whatever. Your fault if we die a slow agonising death"_

_"__**Deal" **_

_**/**__You guys are both idiots_

_"Wow, you'be been quiet for quite a while Nym, whats going on?_

_"__**It's Because the Nymphomanic has been watching me 24/7, she won't even allow me to take a piss without watching me like a hawk.**_

_"EEEEEWWWWW YOUR TAKING PISSESS IN MY HEAD!"_

_"__**Figureatively of course child, now pay attention, That Uchiha brat is being attacked by weird snake thing."**_

It was weird how alike they were, in the thousands of years Wreaxz had been alive, he had not once lost his humour and human side.

The snake like thing was the woman he and Wreaxz had been teasing before. Sasuke was standing still, and Shino and Sakura were injured and incapacitated. The things head was flying towards Sasuke, either he was paralyzed or he was too afraid. Either way Reiji leapt in front of him and pushed Sasuke aside. The thing bit him in the neck. The being Orochimaru's eyes widened in realisation. _Noo, he had one curse mark left and it was meant for the sharingan. Theres nothing i want of this brat. _He had no more time to thing as an incredibly hard fist of some type of metal crushed into his face and dislocated his jaw. The burning mark sizzling on Reiji neck.

"_Gah what the fuck"_

_**"Im on it, the fucker tried to use a curse mark on the boy and you stole it, i'll get rid of the idiot for you, this is my mind and mine alone except for this irrepresable inanimate object."**_

_/Screw you_

_"Please do Wreaxz i can't move very well, scratch that." _Wreaxz added as the mark crumbled away. The creatures eyes widened in horror. It transformed into a snake and slithered away. It dropped a heavan scroll. Reiji picked it up and threw it at Sasuke's head.

"Fucking weakling. Letting your teammates get injured like that than just standing there frozen in fear!"

"Reiji!" Shino gasped as he was released from his state. "Don't you need the scroll? your the one who beat him"

"It's too late, he threw it at me it's mine!" The brat shouted.

_**"Kill him, better yet. let me do it"**_

_"Shutup"_

"No i've already got one. and besides. Anything an Uchiha touches is worth nothing anyway. As he turned his back Uchiha ran in for a cheap shot. His loud feet on the branch of wood made it childs play for Reiji. Pivoting, he spun and slammed his metal clad forearm into his rib. Feeling two snaps of the ribs. Looking disdainfully at the screaming Uchiha, he took off.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Reiji met up with the two zephyr squad mates sitting idly around picking at the grass, Reiji approached a little annoyed at the casualness.

"Hey what are you doing just laz-poof- Damnit" His two squad members were nothing but a shadow clone transformed to look like his friends. He realised he was still too early for Kiba, Akamaru and Ino to arrive. Reiji put his arm up idly to block the Kunai that was flying at him.

"Nice one, whoever you are. But i don't have a scroll, you can forget about that"

"We don't want one. We don't need one" a cold voice said from behind him. Reiji's keen senses told him to lean to the side ever so slightly, so he did. In perfect timing a blade swished passed, just scraping the hairs of his fabric.

Spinning, he tried the same trick he did with Sasuke to see another person running at him from the right and an idiot hiding in plain sight as his face sstuck out of the bushes. He stepped out of range of the swordsman and stuck up his foot in a side-kick. His enemy ran into his foot not being able to stop in time. Reiji turned on his shadow claw on his finger tip, the chakra swirling around viscously, swing his arm in time with the sword swing Reiji shot a bolt of chakra just below the face of the fool in the bushes. No matter the fact they tried to kill him. He didn't want to commit murder. The sword carried quite a punch as it struck his nearly idestructible pauldron. He pushed away the Kenjutsu user and eyed him up. Reiji didn't even bother pulling out sia, his guantlet would be enough.

It was the three from the start. "You've been following us since the very start, how are you tracking me and why?"

"Your chakra, it sticks out like a beacon to a sensor master like me. My special enhancements make me almost invincible!" Great, just what he needed. An idiot who thinks he's the best in the world.

"Hey there Reiji" A familiar and welcome voice sounded.

"Chouji?" Indeed it was Chouji who stepped out of the bush along with Lue Te, He didn't know Lue too well but If Shika told him he was ok, then well he was ok. Chouji smiled as he delivered a perfect uppercut to the jaw of the still unmoving Kenjutsu phsyco, as soon as Chouji hit him, he went haywire and fell unconsiouss.

Shikamaru stood up from his crouch, which the other guy had copied perfectly. "Nice little jutsu you got there, you forced him to copy you?"

"Yeah shadow possesion jutsu, my dad invented it"

"Cool"

"You waiting for Ino, and Kiba? Oh and Akamaru?"

"Yeah, they're late" Shikamaru grinned at his pouting.

"Nope your just early"

"Arf!"

"Hahaha hey guys, these nobs actually tricked me i thought it as you guys waving at me"

"Any trouble?" Ino asked wrapping her arms around him to lean on him, she was puffed. Shikamaru and the rest of his squad exchanged looks and Shika raised a brow.

"Just what have i missed out on here?"

"What, im tired" Ino said taking a food pill.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))

Both jounin had greeted both teams upon there opening of the scrolls. Caz stood smiling proudly, as was Asuma, his kids had come a long way to get back from the test so damn quickly, it was only day 3, they were the first back. Since it normally took 4 days to just get a scroll, let alone get here with it. The proctor added that if they managed to get a scroll and get to the tower before day 3 comes to a night. Then they could exit early instead of waiting for till the 12 day.

Reiji pulled Caz away from the others, "Sensei, when i was fighting with that kenjutsu user back there. I realized that i don't have much ninjutsu. I know shimmering hornet and Shadow of Greatness styles can get me anywhere, and my shadow claw has projectiles i can fire. But i don't want to flaunt that off and sometimes i need to end things quckly from afar."

"Well your right, i barely thought of it given your abilities and horrible tai-jutsu, i thought i'd fix those up. But your overdue in a Ninjutsu lesson. We'll check your natural affinity today"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))

Caz had borrowed one of Asuma's affinity listers. Caz was a master in Lightning, Fire and Wind. Reiji slit his finger with the edge of his spear and dropped it on the scroll. Caz picked it up and brought it to his face. Reiji couldn't see what was going on but behind the sheet Caz was suprised out of his wits. Reiji had not only all the natural affinities (Wind,Water,Fire,Electric,Earth) But he also had both light and dark affinities. Along with something he had never seen before. Wolven Affinity. Caz didn't know such a thing existed.

He looked up at Reiji, and did his creepy eye smile. "It seems you have the nature releases of Wind, Electric and fire. Thats all no more. At all. Just those" Reiji cocked his head sideways but let it go.

_**"Reiji"**_

_"Sorry Wreaxz not now, im going to learn about my affinites."_

_"__**After then, but it's important."**_

_**"**__Ok"_

_000000000000000000000000000000_


	9. Chapter 9

Reiji Hattori

chapter 9

Reiji stood in front of Caz. "Reiji, you must focus your chakra to your finger tips. Think in your mind of wind, your most peaceful or destructive example of wind" Caz explained while playing with a ball of wind that ran over his fingers.

Suprisingly (Or not) Reiji found himself thinking of the soft breeze as he lay in the middle of a beautiful field. The soft push of the wind revolved around him, pushig his problems away. It was a second nature to him, he had always felt at peace when it rained or lighting stormed down. But even on top of that was the cool feeling of Wind idolising him as it swirled around his hand. _Wait, what? my hand? _Opening his eyes, Reiji saw what was indeed several spikes of wind flowing around his fingertips. In the instant he lost focus, it dispersed and left him stunned.

"Reji do you know why i wanted you to study the technique of wind first?"

"Because your a hardass?"

"Well partly, it's because wind requires you to have so much control over their chakra, They normally use weapons or instruments to help them with such attepmts."

"Like a giant fan?" Reiji asked thoughtfully.

"Well yes, why where have you seen one?"

"On a sand village shinobi"

"Then she is definately a wind user, fans are very difficult to use. But also very dangerous when used properly."

"Anyway, try again and focus on me but your wind aswell"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))

Reiji had been training hard but barely managed to even look at his sensei before the wind was lost.

"_**Reiji"**_

_**"**__Yes"_

_"__**You know how my chakra is already depleted by half becuase of when i was sealed right?"**_

_**"**__Yes?"_

_"__**Well if i continue to break down the seal, so much that it will allow me to take physical form, How great would it be"**_

_**"**__Huh, what are you going to do galloping around in your gigantic wolf form?"_

_"__**No, since my chakra is as low as it is, i would be taking say a quarter of my chakra and be able to help you fight in picky situations. I would be a bit higher than you. And i can run faster as well on my all fours"**_

_**"**__Now that will be handy"_

_"__**Indeed but it will take me several years, i just thought you should know."**_

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))

It had been 6 days since they Zephyr and Shikamaru squad had returned. It was still 3 days to go before they see who gets back. Reiji wished his friends made it. In the meantime Reiji had mastered the wind darts, and wind arrows. Wind arrows were silent, and bigger. They shot flat at a range of 150 metres.

"Reiji, your task i assign you is to make that jutsu yours and yours alone. Make it unique"

"Gah, what am i meant to make out of it?" Reiji asked himself sitting on a log.

"I'm not gonna hold your hand, be quick about have 3 days."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))

Reiji sat around playing idly with the wind coursing around in his fingertips. Reiji was getting frustrated. In annoyance he stood quickly and not hold his hand out for the wind to gather and release as normal, but instead he threw it like a javelin. The throw increased the power greatly as the rock suffered a 7 inch hole, 1 inch wide and tall. A spark of an idea hit Reiji with sudden clarity.

Gathering twice as much needed chakra, Reiji formed the arrow to a longer type of scale and threw it the same fashion. The result was the rock exploding due to it's fissures. The next few days, Reiji had been focusing and powering the solid javelin shape air in his hands. Along with the chakra releasing it as normal. Reiji's speed and strength forced it faster until the bolt had peirced completely through the 5 foot long rock. It kept going and smashed into the tree making a two inch hole in it.

Caz walked up whistling a tune, so his student would hear. As much as he doubted that Reiji had perfected the already perfected technique. He coundn't help being prepared for if he did do it, Caz didn't want to ruin it.

"Reiji! Have you accomplished the task i set you?" The enormous grin was answer enough.

"Yup come see!"

Leading his sensei to a rock 6 feet thinck and unblemished ny his previous attempts. Reiji gethered the javelin in his hand in under a second. Caz's ayes widened at the shape the wind formed. It was a long thin spear like shape. Reiji put his right foot forward and threw thestrip of wind in a powered throw. _He's created a javelin type of projectile huh? Impressive._

The rock now had a perfect hole in it as the javelin peirced through and shook up the dirt nehind it.

"Whew" Caz whistled.

"Lemme try" Caz's attempt was a little better than Reiji's first try. Reiji wasn't suprised at his mentors prowess. But he knew he couldn't reach the force his javelin had, he wasn't able to waste chakra feebly like that.

"Well done, Reiji. You've impressed me by perfecting a perfect jutsu, that i myself created" Reiji looked up in suprise.

"Lets go, theyre waiting for us at the tower."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))

Reiji sat down met up with the people who remained in the exams, there were 38 before, now there only were 26 left. Naruto's team made it, as well as the sound ninja, the sand, Sasuke's team, a team from the village hidden in the mist ect.

They were all quite tired except for Shikamaru's team, Gara's team, Naruto himself, and the hidden mist village. There was something off-putting about them. Not including the fact that each were about 17 or above. (The names of the people who were left:

-Reiji, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru

-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

-(Hidden mist village) Jai, Tsui, Xioa

-Shikamaru, Chouji, Lue Te

-Neji, Ten-ten, Lee

-(Sound village)Dosu, Kin, Zaku

-Sasuke, Sakura, Kiichi

-Treni (Raki and Ssusa were killed by the hidden mist ninja)

-Naruto, Hinata, Shino

"Right there were more than expected, so were going to hold preliminary rounds"

The contestants groaned. Shika and Reiji looked at each other grinning. Shikamaru looked over at the girl he had helped that was attacked by the Sound ninja. _What was her name again? Ahh right Temari. _Shika smiled easily at her as she caught his gaze, she smiled back brightly. He found he liked the girl, she proved to be very couragous and smart.

"There will be 13 matches that will take place between the 26 of you. You have 20 minutes to recover." The previous proctor said licking her lips. She caught Reiji's entrancing gaze, 'Nice' she mouthed to him. He grinned his naughty grin back. _One of these days, i'll have him for myself _Anko mused.

"Wait what if we get paired against your team mates" Naruto called out. Anko merely grinned at him, "Then you fight, and fight like hell because they'll know your tactics"

"Damn, i hope i don't get paired with any of you'se" Reiji stated.

"Yeah, true"

"Arf"

"How terrible it would be if we had to face you, there goes our chance at chuunin" Ino grinned plucking at his ruffled robe.

Reiji grinned at her. 20 mintues later...

The board lit up 'First match, blahvs blah'

"Hello-cough im your pro-cough proctor for your match. My name is Hayate Gek-ko-arrrgh, the names will now-cough cough be called"

"Poor guy" Kiba muttered. Behind them Caz nodded.

"Hey Reiji! Hey hows it going!" a certain blonde yelled. Reiji chuckled, Naruto may be an idiot, but he was his idiot.

"Hey Naruto, now shut up the names are being drawn" Reiji smiled easily at him. Reiji adjusted his spear and waited for the names to stop rolling.

"That moron gives me a head ache" Shika said from behind him.

"Yeah, but he's not as ba- Damn, Have fun Shika"

"Grrrr what a drag" Shika growled as he hopped athletically over the railing. He was faced against Kin of the sound ninja.

"Well, well Shikamaru. The leaf pup that saved the blonde damsel in distress" Temari blushed.

"The only damsel that'll be in need of saving will be you- wait that didn't come out right" Shika yelped. Kin blushed furiously as the others laughed. Shikamaru had just basically called her 'Attractive' and he didn't take it back either. For some reason, Temari was a little annoyed.

"Damn, what a drag. I've gotta fight this woman?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Whats that meant to mean?!" She yelled.

"It means i don't like dealing with little foxed like you- What the, that didn't- argh fuck it" Shika put his head in his hands again. The laughter was everywhere and Kin was blushing intensely, The handsome Nara heir was calling her attractive and scurvy, even if he didn't mean it.

"Hahah real smooth Shika" Reiji shouted.

The proctor had enough. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Coughing he turned to the other. "Ready Shikamaru?" Shika just grunted. "Begin!"

As predicted the hot-headed Kunoichi lobbed several smoke bombs at him, unfortunately they were too high and Shika just caught them and layed them softly by his feet. He would need those later. Then several kunai followed, Shika just swayed the tiniest bit to the left or right. He still hadn't moved his feet out of his spot. Kin started to get angry at his cool and easy manner, he even yawned.

He would move or she would make him move she grinned viscously. Jumping backwards, she threw a kunai at his feet. Shika took a second to analyse the projectory, it was off, the backwards jump put it down so it would land in front of him. Still refusing to move or flinch, he just let it hit the floor in front of him. _Right, i'll relax a while then- oh damn, it's going to hit the smoke bomb. Oh well, it's just gonna end quicker i guess. _Shika smiled as he was engulfed in smoke, breathing calmly he waited the full five seconds for a smoke bomb to reach it's peak.

Kin was confused as to when he had dropped the smoke bomb. _Ha i hit my own smoke bomb he placed by his feet. _Kin got ready to throw a kunai, when she fel her body freeze up. She dropped the kunai in her dis-obedient fingers. The smoke cleared and Shika could be seen yawning lazily. With horror she found herself copying his every action, even when he went to scratch his neck, her bust got in the way and she knocked it around, the large breast bouncing as her nad forced it's way to her neck. Blushing so heavily Shika's eyes bulged as he quckly brought hi hand down. To his releif, same did the woman who was defiling herself before. The crowd was in hysteria.

"Really sorry about that i didn't know" He said, an honest like shone in his eyes.

Deciding to ignore it ever happened she looked hard at him. "How what is this?"

"It's the hidden shadow possession jutsu, you copy my every action. It needs a shadow to work though" He added lazily. Looking down, Shika looked as his shadow covered hers, Copying his movements she saw it too.

"But how, i would have seen it!"

"Yes and the range is too great for me to take your shadow"

"Then ho-"

"The smoke bomb, the shadow cast by it when you foolishly hit it with your kunai, it covered your body in shadow, shadow in shadow is untraceable and it was easy."

Shika took out a kunai from his pouch, she mirrored his actions.

"Ha what are you going to do now? if you throw it so will my body!" As Shikamaru's hand went back her eyes widened in disbeleif.

"You woudn't!"

"Watch me!" And with that he piffed the kunai at her and she did the same to him. He suddenly jumped back hard, going almost side-ways backwards. The first time he moved his feet since the match began.

"Ha ill just do-uuugh" She slumped unconsiouss as she hit her head hard against the stone wall of the arena.

"At least i'm aware with my surroundings" A shocked crowd greeted him, then the cheering clapped. Most of the contestants clapped too.

"Nice one Shika" Kiba grinned as he patted him on the back.

"That was pretty good Shikamaru, not bad for a leaf pup" Temari grinned at him. Shika huffed.

"Women" he said in a mock annoyed tone.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))

"Kiba!- cough vs Kankuro!"

"You got this Kiba, i'm guessing you don't even need Akamaru for this"

"I'll take him with me, Akamaru wants to try out his thunderfang"

"Arf!"

"Ready?" Kiba nodded.

"Ready?"

"I don't need to be for this mutt duo"

"Says the guy in a catsuit wearing makeup" Kiba leered. The insane laughter of Reiji could be heard somewhere above.

"Begin!" Hayate proclaimed.

Instantly, what Kiba would not expect from Kankuro. Kankuro charged head-on, no weapons nothing. Something odd was up, Kaba knew. Kiba dodged the punch that flew past him and grabbed Kankuro by the waist and flipped him over his shoulder, he heard something snap, but not like a bone. More like a crack.

_/Kiba, the thing smells of wood! and look, the bundle of a body shape is still there!_

_Go and keep watch over it, i'm guessing this is some kind of a trick._

Kiba dodged another attack and forced the puppet to keep his attention off Akamaru and on himself. As he expected. _/Orders Kiba? the real one is coming out of the bundle._

_Keep him down. _Kiba growled as he smashed his fist deep into the chest of the fake Kankuro, and his hand punched inside his body. Seeing wood and lots of mechanisms and hidden weapons, he concluded his thought. Kankuro was a puppet master.

Kankuro softly came up from the bundle of bandages, only to be brought back down forcefully as a paw kept him down with strength that wasn't possible for it's small size. Grasping the situation, Kankuro flicked his finger. Instantly an arm detached itself from crow (His puppets name) and came flying past the dog ninja's defence.

_Akamaru jump now! _Akamaru did as told as he had complete trust in his brother. Looking down he was glad for the warning as a blade laced wih a vile scent came flying past where he was seconds ago. The mere moment was enough for Kankuro to stand and nimbly move back away from the dog.

"Damn, this two v two is a fair match" Kankuro muttered.

"You got that right" Kiba grinned as he let the puppet go back closer to it's master. Kankuro sensed the friendly gesture and smirked, keeping his puppet away from the dog which quickly returned to it's master. They were staring afresh again.

"you ready pup?"

"Whenever you are kitty kat" Kiba leered back.

Instantly, several dozen senbon came flying at Kiba. Kiba merely picked up Akamaru and raised his hand, a stone wall appeared before him blocking the projectiles. Kiba had practised his Earth affininity with his mother over his lightning affinity with Kakashi or Caz. Now it was proven to be good use. The two came at each other, The three Akamaru's covering Kiba's back from crow. It was an epic battle and the two were having fun. Kiba had decided the match drew on too long (15 minutes) and decided to pitch in his combo attack.

Kiba leapt into the air, crow was instantly on him, The fake Akamaru's came up with him and took the attacks from crow. Using the smoke, Kiba summoned a spike of stone in front of him to seperate him and the chattering crow. Crow ran into it. still going up from his jump. kiba made several signs.

"_Inu ne tatsu tora saru! _**Chakra blade!" **With his chakra blade, Kiba knew it would have no effect on crow itself, but since the chakra blade cut musle, organs and chakra. Chakra was his target. Stepping on the spike, Kiba side flipped behind crow. He had timed it perfectly, his blue bladed arm extended and cut the chakra strands that connected crow to Kankuro. But crow wasn't going down without a fight. He launched a single senbon with his final stands of his last chakra string. opening a small hatch in the back of crow, the poisoned senbon hit the mid-air reiji in the shoulder.

_I got him with the senbon, but he severed my chakra strands and those two dogs were gone. Wait- weren't there three? _Kankuro's eyes widened in realisation. He turned much too late as the dog with static fangs bit into his nervous system shutting down the part that kept him awake. Kiba had forbiddon him to kill, which is why it took so long for Akamaru to pin-point the non-lethal spot.

Kiba felt giddy, he couldn't walk properly, looking over himself he found the purple senbon sticking out of his shoulder. _Damn, he got me too_ He faintly heard the proctor yell his name, which was followed by lots of cheering but kIba was too far gone to care. He slumped down unconsciouss.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))

Kiba awoke, with Akamaru sitting on his chest growling at a black and purple blurru thing. He felt a weird sensation in his arm. He could barely move. "What- who are you" Kiba slurred, squinting.

"Ahh i see your awake, woops forgot the coherance drug." Another prickly sensation and his vision cleared and he felt his throat grow less flaky and lighter.

He was slightly suprised at the person standing over him grinning easily. "Kan- Kankuro?"

"Hey Kiba!, damn you put up a good fight i couldn't resist getting one hit at least in. But unforuneately the drug i used was very toxic and lethal, Sorry bout' that"

"Sall' right" Kiba replied. "Who won?"

"You did, your tactic got me good and you were sanding and awake when the proctor declared you winner. Your going onto the next round."

"Awesome! Hey did i miss any matches!?" Kiba added worried.

"You missed all except for three, the first was your team mate Ino vs some freak of nature from the mist village. She lost when he rammed a fist into her stomach then her face. The whole of the other teams and your sensei had to stop your friend from jumping over the fence"

"Damn, and the second match? have i missed Reiji's?"

" No, Gaara vs some guy called Treni. Gaara killed him in the first 10 seconds, third was the fat kid from the kid that fought that girl from the sound team"

"Shikamaru is the guy the sound ninja fought, and Chouji is the big boy."

"Yeah well Chouji lost, then it was Dosu vs Neji, Neji won. Zaku vs Sasuke Sasuke, won. Hinata vs Sakura, Hinata won. Bug-boy vs Loo te or something, Bug boy won. Ten-Ten vs That Xioa hottie, Xioa won. Can you walk?"

"Yes, hop off Akamaru"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))

They arrived at the Entrance of the temporary room for an arena. It was Naruto vs Lee.

"Begin" Both boys were head-strong, both boys were taught tai-jutsu from the same trainer. And both boys charged head on at each other. Naruto seemed to be neglecting his master level Shadow clones. He was coming at Lee in an unfamiliar fighting style. He was taking a few hits but just shrugged it off, but the hits he delivered back were insanely strong as lee doubled over when he left his syomach open for a second. Both boys had been training and sparring with each other, Their tai-jutsu was a match for probably even Reiji. Naruto still hadn't used Ninjutsu yet.

"It's called the Dancing Miriad." Caz said softly behind him."

"Huh, what Naruto's style?" Reiji asked, everyone else listened in.

"Yes, Lee is using Goken style, but you know that. The style Naruto is using is Unique to him, Gai-sensei and the Yondaime Hokage"

Everyone gasped. "Whoa! Yondaime was a hell of a fighter wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was on par with your father, the greatest ninja to live in his time. His style is more used to taking hits and dodging then counter-attacking with a viscous blow that would drop most jonin to their knees. The Miriad is a very difficult style to practise in. Only you would be able to learn it other than Naruto."

"Why me?"

"Because of your high pain factor. You'd be able to withstand the hits to fight in the Miriad way effectively."

"Oh" Reiji said looking on at the phenomenon going down below.

"Sensei?" A foreign mist village warrior asked.

"What is it?"

"How come he isn't using any Jutsu, Either of them"

"Well Lee, is a special case, He can't do ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Naruto won't use any of them out of respect for his handi-capped friend. You see"

"Oh, so he is being honourable?"

"Correct"

"well it seems i missed out on a lot of fun" Ino spun around.

"Kiba! Your alright"

Kankuro and Reiji nodded to eachother. Ino leaned towards Kiba and whispered. "Reiji kinda lost it when he found out you were poisoned. He wlaked up to the unconsciouss Kankuro and slapped him awake and threatened to gut him if he didn't heal you"

"Whoa, Damn"

"thankfully, he was fully intending to do so anyway"

"What a relief"

Soon enough, after a viscous left uppercut from Naruto, Lee couldn't go on. For he was out. Naruto overloaded his arm again and it turned into mush. Everyone groaned as the blood and bone bits slipped all over the floor.

"Reiji vs Jai, Come down- cough Here now"

"Finally, I'll get your team mate instead for punching my Ino Tsui" He growled. The metal bent and twisted under his annoyed grip.

"Go ahead, i can't beat that block head myself. I'd love it if you took his head off for me" Tsui grinned. Reiji drew a few looks with his 'My Ino' Comment.

Reiji jumped and landed on the platform. He hadn't bothered to draw Sia, he wanted to preserve that skill.

"You might want to take out your stick weakling, you'll need it for me" The cocky MAN in front of him leered. Reiji grinned.

"Hey why are you so old, why take the chuunin exams now? Are you just lazy or too much of a pathetic wimp you failed so many times you look like a forty year old man. And besides. My mentor would be pissed at me if i committed murder." Reiji said coolly indicating his spear. His comments brought laughter from even the mist ninja's own team mates.

"Gah, i'll kill you kid. Just wait."

"Begin, since your obviously ready"

The big hairy man ran at him full speed. _Damn, he might be cocky, but he can back up his words. He's fast. _Reiji mused as he swayed away from the massive blows that warped the air around him. Reiji got annoyed with the grunting man in front of him not even being able to land one punch. The spectators were laughing at the big man. Reiji decided to see how strong the man was. Instead of dodging, he grabbed the fist instead of dodging and was very suprised as it pushed him back several metres. _Yes, he is fucking insanely strong_ The man must have somehow read his face. "Yeah, powerful huh"

"Pfft, i'll show you power. Along with a bit of finesse" Reiji finished his statment by elbowing the man in the ribs side-stepping his own downward elbow and superman ounching him hin the side of the face. finishing with a jumping knee and sending off five air darts off his fingertips. The man back flipped and got caught in the darts. He yelped in pain. Whereas Reiji's normal fast and powerful strikes did little damage. The inept and weak wind dart caused him pain. Cocking his head to the side, he saw bits of stone fall off where the darts struck him. Reiji grinned as the enemy gulped as his weakness was discovered.

Reiji went haywire wind arrows and darts. "He's a wind user" Temari shouted excitedly. "Hey i didn't know this" Shikamaru said intruiged. "Same as me and Ino, we didn't know he could use wind."

Reiji had absolutely battered the cocky bastard. Jumping into the air, he went for a wind javelin throw to finish it. Throwing the projectile as hard as he could, he saw blood as the thing ripped through his left upper chest. Leaving a gaping hole but major arteries and organs intact. He nodded to the proctor and that was the end of the match. Ino's eyes lit up as he leapt back up to the platform. He had finished the match dashingly. Several others thought the same.

"A bit overkill with the Javelin, you could of knocked him out?" Caz inquired.

"He was very cocky sensei, he hadn't had a good beating in ages"

The last match of the day was drawn in. Temari vs Kiichi. This match wouldn't be as intense as last the last because it was favourably one-sided. Kiichi had suffered greatly from the massive chop in his side. He had been without medical treatment so long when he finally recovered he was in bad condition and had to restart his training. As expected. The match came to a close. Temari felt pity for the broken hearted Kiichi, he had been a great ninja, the only to face Zabuza, the demon of the mist head on and alone to save his sensei. Temari had gotton a nasty cut from a kunai when she misjudged him, and she ended it there.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))


End file.
